Friends that move 2gether, imprint 2gether, sorta
by stonecoldheart27
Summary: Beccer and Leah are best friends and have decided to move away form England. They end up living in the La Push Rreservation where they soon get caught up in the wolf pack. There is sure to be trouble for them both but can they handle it?
1. Moving

Authors Note: So here is my second story Wohoo! Okay I know it's gonna probably not be as good but I really wanted to right it. You see I had this well cool dream last night involving me and my best friend PepperX or A.K.A Beccer, and we moved to La Push and met the wolf pack but Shhhh that doesn't happen in the story yet. I didn't really want to change our names to hide our identities because well, I just didn't want too. So Yer oh and It may not be the same pairings as in the book, sorry if you like the parings. Well that's it I think…oh no wait the song has its link on my page its happy by Nevershoutnever! So tell me what you think XD

Moving

**The green continued to pass by. A blur of the forever spreading forest that we drove by. Where ever you turned your head was a tree, row beyond row of evergreen never ending in all directions. The clouds in the sky moving slowly with the heaviness of the threatening rain dragging them down, the looming colours or grey and black awaiting in the distance right above our destination. Yet that was outside the car, inside it was a whole different story. The air surrounding me was filled with excitement and happiness as both my best friend and I were beginning our own life away from parents and away from our home. We were moving on together.**

**We stepped foot on the plane by ourselves, still seen as the beloved daughters then we stepped off and it was time to grow up. My small friend sat next to me in the car we had bought over the internet, jumping up and down in her seat as we drove down the winding roads through the thick and vast forest. She was supposed to be reading the map, but clearly failing.**

"**Okay what do the blue lines mean?" A crinkle appeared on her brow as she turned the map over and over in her hands.**

"**A river Beccer, a blue line means a river."**

"**Pfft I knew that." I rolled my eyes. Sure she did. "So I think we take the 101 or is it the 134? No definitely the 101." **

"**Are you sure 'cause we've already gotten lost twice and I don't wanna make it a third time."**

"**Don't you trust me Leah? Well that hurts, your best friend."**

"**Alright I'll take the 101." I chuckled as I made the turning.**

"**Actually…thinking about it, it's the 134." Beccer whispered sheepishly. I turned to glare at her, threatening her with the `you better be kidding` look. "Hey these maps are huge! Plus how am I supposed to know I've never lived in America before?"**

"**Beccer you think anything is huge compared to your height. Next time I'll read the map and you can drive." I replied sarcastically as I turned the car back around. Sometimes she could be so annoying. No infact make that all the time. "Why did I choose a tard as my best friend? Why did I choose to move to America with her? Why did I choose to live with her?"**

"**Because you love her very much."**

"**Sometimes I wonder." I laughed. "Now put that god damn music back on." She rolled her eyes. I always had a form of music on. Normally I was listening to my ipod and if it wasn't that it was a radio or a cd. I lived for my music. Beccer turned the Ipod back up, one of our favourite songs now filling the car. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as we both sang along happily.**

"**You make me happy whether you know it our not**

**We should be happy, that's what I said from the start**

**I am so happy, knowing you are the one **

**That I want for the rest of my days**

**For The rest of my days**

**You're all of my days**

**You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly **

**I can't deny that when I'm staring**

**You down, right dead in the eye**

**I wanna try to be the person you want**

**The person you need **

**It's hard to conceive**

**That somebody like you could be with**

**somebody like me**

**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other si-ide**

**The more I think, the more I wish**

**That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce**

**Uhh ooo ooo**

**You're lookin' so fresh **

**It's catching my eye**

**Why, Oh why, did I not see this before**

**The girl I adore was right in front of me?**

**And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye**

**And ask why it took so long to see**

**We're meant to be**

**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other si-ide**

**The more I think, the more I wish**

**That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce**

**On the good, the bad, the ugly**

**The smiles, the laughs, the funny**

**Or all the things we put each other through**

**Its for you, for you, for you**

**You make me happy whether you know it our not**

**We should be happy, that's what I said from the start**

**I am so happy, knowing you are the one **

**That I want for the rest of my days**

**For The rest of my days**

**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other si-ide**

**The more I think, the more I wish**

**That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce**

**Uhh ooo ooo"**

**It seemed we were finally getting somewhere through our sing fest and I actually saw the sign we had been looking for over the past four hours. "Welcome to La Push"**

"**Thank god, I thought we would never make it." I smiled as we began to see houses on both sides of the road.**

"**Oh look they have a store! It looks so cute." Beccer grinned as she pointed at things as we drove. **

"**So where is this house? You were in charge of all that."**

"**Well I know the address."**

"**Well that's just great. You didn't ask for directions."**

"**Hey I got the address what more do you want?"**

"**Directions." I repeated as I looked out of the window to find someone who could possibly help us out. I spotted a woman walking down the road with a pram, her black hair going mad in the wind. I pulled up the car slowly next to her and wound down the window. "Excuse me, could you possibly help us?" I asked politely. She turned her head, obviously realizing we didn't come from here and were actually English. She had three long silver scars down her face yet she was still beautiful. Her copper skin had no imperfections and she had a warm and comforting glow around her. **

"**Yes what seems to be the problem?"**

"**Well we are moving here, but my stupid friend only got an address and no directions." I smiled sweetly, yet added emphasis to the word stupid where I received a hit in my upper arm.**

"**Newbies huh? Well welcome to La Push first of all. I'm Emily Uley I own the café Emily's. Come in sometime."**

"**Do you make coffee?" Beccer asked as she reached across me. **

"**Coffee addict." I mumbled.**

"**Hush." Emily laughed at the pair of us. **

"**Why yes, we serve our coffee free."**

"**I like this place already." Beccer relaxed back into her chair. **

"**So where are you looking to go?" **

"**32 James close." I read out loud from the crumpled piece of paper Beccer gave to me. **

"**Oh you are taking over Old Jessie's place, lovely woman she was. That house has been up for sale for a year now." Yer I don't need a life story love, just directions. I thought in my head. "Well I guess we shall be neighbours then, I live opposite you."**

"**Then are you heading there? We will give you a lift." Beccer cut in. She would offer a lift wouldn't she. Oh well guess we are going to have to get to know Emily if she is our neighbour. **

"**Why thank you very much." I got out the car knowing we would have to find some space in the car for her pram. As I moved a couple of things around in the boot, Beccer helped Emily and her kid into the car. I stood up and hit my head on the car door. **

"**OW for f……!" I was about to swear but got cut off by a glaring Beccer.**

"**Language Leah, there are children about." She laughed as I rubbed the back of my aching head. **

"**I'll give you language Rebekah Spencer - Smith." I muttered as I started up the car again. Emily held her kid on her lap, granted she did look sweet in her yellow summer dress but I didn't really think much of children, I could just about get on with teenagers. Emily gave me the basic directions and I started to head off concentrating on driving as her and Beccer talked. **

"**So who's this lil' lady?" Beccer asked as she looked over her head rest.**

"**This is Haley Uley."**

"**Hello Haley, would you like a lollipop?" **

"**Yesh pwease!" Oh great I'm gonna have a hyper child in my car and Beccer is gonna be known as the lollipop lady. Beccer pulled out one of her many lollies from the glove compartment and gave it to the giggling child in the back. **

"**So what are your names? I don't know yet." Emily asked with raised eyebrows. Beccer answered for both of us.**

"**Well I am Beccer, or Rebekah just never call me Becky."**

"**Call her small fry she loves it." I laughed.**

"**Not funny Leah."**

"**I thought it was." Emily looked a little confused before a big smile emerged on her lips. **

"**And this if you haven't guessed already is Leah Gibbons, obviously I am the nicest."**

"**Oh really?" This always happened. She always claimed she was the nicest. I can be nice, well sometimes. If I want to be. **

"**Yes and you know it." **

"**Beside the point."**

"**How is it beside the point?" She argued. Emily and Haley started to laugh in the back of the car. **

"**Oh I think you two will fit in just fine here." What's that supposed to mean? Is everyone as insane as us or something because I find that hard to believe. We are mental. "So why moving to good old La Push anyway? I thought England was supposed to be the place to be."**

"**You kidding. It's horrible there, well not horrible just crowded and boring." Beccer ranted. "We just fancied a change and decided to live together, I mean we are both twenty one now so time we grew up and fended for ourselves. Plus I got a job teaching French here."**

"**So you will be teaching my Haley one day in the future?"**

"**Yup." Urghhhhh French! I hate French. I don't get why she likes it, it is probably the most boring subject to ever be invented along with Maths.**

"**What about you then Leah, what are you up to here?"**

"**Well I don't really know, I got a degree in history I'm just going to go with the flow of things." I noticed we had finally reached our destination and made the car go slower as I watched the house numbers pass by. **

"**THERE IT IS!" Beccer shouted next to me. And sure enough there was our home from now on, a little white wooden house with one of those old fashioned porch swings out front and a blue wooden door. I didn't really care for those parts I liked the forest at the end of garden, I don't now what it is I just like forests I have since I was like fifteen. I pulled the car up into the driveway and hoped out and took out Emily's pram. **

"**Thanks for the directions neighbour."**

"**That's okay. If either of you ladies ever need any help please don't hesitate to come to me. Number 3, right across the street." **

"**We will." Beccer chimed as she skipped round to us. **

"**Well have a good evening." Emily nodded before she crossed the road. Both I and Beccer stood there for a moment looking at each other until we began jumping up and down and laughing. This was it - we were living on our own. **


	2. Bin Bags

**Authors Note: ****Well here's the second chapter, may seem a little rushed but my small pesky friend was on my back haha. Well not literally but hey. Thanks already btw for the adds and reviews XD. I should finish my Brady story off now though, so this one may not be updated in a while…don't moan PepperX.**

**Bin Bags**

Last night we basically did…well nothing. We have no furniture to our name as we decided to buy it all here and it was cheaper than getting our stuff sent over. Bad decision to make, seriously no kettle, no beds, no TV, no anything but a broken looking fridge in the corner that smelt like rotten eggs. Last night we slept on the floor in sleeping bags and using our jackets as pillows.

"Urghhhhh, that was the cruddiest sleep I have ever gotten." I groaned as I sat up and stretched out my aches and pains.

"You think." Beccer yawned, looking completely dazed. "Aww I was sleeping on a peg, a peg I mean where did the peg even come from?" I snorted at the confused face sat in front of me.

"Maybe you laid it like a chicken?"

"I think I would know if I started laying eggs." Beccer grumbled as she slowly got up, complaining about it being too early and she hurt all over. She stumbled into the kitchen, clearly not quite awake yet as she stubbed her toe on the door frame making me roll on the floor in laughter. "What type of friend are you? Laughing at me in pain."

"An amazing one that is about to cook you food." I replied as I walked past her, we had to boil water in a saucepan if we wanted a hot drink so that's what I started first. "Well for breakfast we got cereal, but no milk as we have no fridge or, umm a slice of bread?"

"I'll take the dry cereal."

"Thought you might." I poured her out a dry bowl of cheerios and passed it over with a spoon. "Enjoy."

"Oh I will, are you not having any?"

"Beccer since when do I eat breakfast?" She took a moment to think.

"I knew that." She stuck out her tongue and I stuck mine back out. "Child."

"You started it."

"So I'm older I get away with it." I rolled my eyes, as the water finally boiled and made us both a cup of black coffee as that was all we could have. "So today, what shall we do?"

"Well you know getting some furniture might be nice, a fridge that works? Radio?"

"Hmm well where do we go for that?" I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? We are new in town.

"Well whatever we buy, it has to fit in that little car we decided to buy."

"We definitely didn't think any of this through."

"Nope." I said with a pop. "Shall we just go back home and say we failed?"

"No come on Leah, we just started out here it's bound to be difficult." I watched as she gulped down the rest of her drink as she tried to think of a plan and of course she had one. "I got it, go get changed."

"Why what are you up too?" I asked a little scared.

"Trust me, go and get changed."

"Yes mother." I sighed as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom. I pulled on some tattered jeans and a top with my hoodie of course, no need to look nice not when we were spending the day sorting out this place. I brushed my teeth and hair before I found a dressed Beccer standing by the door with a grin on her face. "What have you done?"

"Sorted out our problems."

"As in?"

"Morning Leah, Beccer told us you needed some help today." I turned my head to find an Emily with a tall and muscular man at her side with short black hair. His hand wrapped firmly around her waist with a smile put on his face. To me he was scary, but hey he might not be so bad.

"Hey Emily and man." He let out a deep chuckle.

"I am Sam Uley, Emily's husband. Thanks for giving her a lift yesterday."

"Ummm it was nothing." I turned back to Beccer who still stood there smiling.

"Sam and Emily said they were gonna help us out today, they know a couple of people that work at Wal-Mart that can help us out. I've always wanted to go to Wal-Mart I mean you hear about it in England, always wondered what it's actually like."

"O-Kay."

"Shall we get going then?" Emily asked as she clapped her hands, was she really that excited? Sam just laughed at his wife as if it was natural to her.

"We'll follow you in the car." Beccer was already out the door along with Emily leaving me in the hallway a little stunned.

"You'll get used to it." Sam patted my back lightly as he passed by me.

"Is Emily always like that?" I asked as I too walked out the house. "Like all the time."

"All the time! Is Beccer always like that?"

"Depends on if she's had coffee or not."

"Hmmm, well just follow our van we will get you there safe." He winked before he sat in the driver seat of a blue family van. I shook my head and got in the driver's seat myself.

"Aren't they a lovely couple?" Beccer smiled as she put my ipod on to one of her foreign lullaby things she is obsessed with. I have no idea why I allowed her to put them on there I didn't understand what they were saying.

"Sure, he's a little scary."

"You think Sam is scary?"

"Yer he's like massive, I mean massive you must feel threatened. Plus he's got an intimidating sort of presence about him." I mumbled as I pulled out and began to follow the van in front. Emily waving to us through the wind mirror where Beccer waved back, meaning I had to too.

"No I did not see that, he seems like a nice man. Don't judge him like you usually do with people."

"I don't judge."

"Sure you don't, so your hate of chavs…"

"That's different, they deserve to be hated." I really hated chavs anyone who knew me knew that. I hated every aspect of them. From their clothing, music tastes too their rubbish insults.

"What ever you say, just give them a chance."

"Alright, I'll give them a chance but I still say he is scary." I muttered the last part to myself. On the drive there Beccer made a little list of what we needed to buy. A fridge was top of the list with a couple of beds followed by everything else. Lucky we had been saving our money for this move.

When arriving at Wall - mart I actually felt a little bit excited, the famous wall mart where you can buy anything and everything. And it was quite literally the truth. Inside were shelves and shelves of stuff. Anything you could wish for was in this very shop. I spotted the music section and started heading towards it when Beccer's hand dragged me right back.

"No not today, we need furniture."

"Fine." I sighed and so began the torture. Luckily for me Emily and Beccer did most of the work in finding things, I helped choose out some paint and my stuff for my room but the rest was up to them really. I pushed around a trolley that was getting filled with more and more things by the minute, Sam with the same problem yet all he seemed to do was watch Emily with what could only be described as love constantly. "Guys I don't think either of our cars can take much more stuff, how are we going to get this home?"

"Well it get's delivered of course." Emily smiled. "Anyway we are finished now."

"Thank god." I sighed, It had already been an hour an half. We headed for the checkout where Sam started to chat with the poor boy dealing with all our stuff. He was a bit like Sam in away they had the same build yet his hair was a little scruffier.

"Oh these are our new neighbours from England." Sam introduced. "Beccer and Leah, this…" He patted the boys back with some force but it didn't seem to affect him. "is Seth."

"Hey Seth." Both I and Beccer said at the same time.

"Hi, so stocking up huh?" He asked as he looked at the massive pile of things awaiting him.

"Yer we didn't really bring any stuff with us on the move." Beccer explained.

"Well by looking at this amount I shall call for a delivery van for you, I think Collin is working today."

"Oh no, is he allowed to drive?" Emily looked worried.

"He only crashed one van Emily, he's fine." Seth grinned as he started processing our stuff. One thing that caught me was that everyone knew everyone here. It was sort of like a big family. Beccer seemed a little freaked to I'm guessing. We both shared the confused look.

Soon we found out who Collin was and I'm telling you he is my type of person. He is an EMO! Turns out he has a twin called Brady who works at Emily's café. Now do you see what I mean by the family thing? Collin was driving our stuff back to our place, I was a little nervous because it turns out he did crash one of the vans once as he was too busy singing….with his eyes closed. By the way he was making faces at us through his mirrors I doubted out things would make it home in one piece.

"Hey Leah he's your type of guy, nice hair, shoes, funny." Beccer laughed as Collin stuck out his tongue to me.

"He's not bad I guess, maybe a little young."

"He's two years younger."

"Exactly." We had finally approached our house to find a small gathering of tall, big built men and a couple of girls. "What. The. Hell." I gasped as I looked at the group.

"Well it looks like there is some serious cheesecake here."(Cheesecake means hunky looking men, with muscles.) Beccer smiled.

"Obviously but why are they on our lawn?"

"Who cares?" Beccer launched herself out the car door and across the lawn to where the group stood. What happened to being afraid of large groups of people? As soon as you add cheesecake she's there in a flash. I forced myself out the car and over to them as well, five men in total, Sam, Collin, Embry, Quil and Jarred. Jarred had come with his girl Kim a sweet girl which I'm sure will be okay to get along with and Embry had Liz, I liked her more as she was my type of person, music tastes mainly.

"We came to help you make furniture." Quil smiled, he reminded me of a child it was his grin mainly, and the way he spoke to us as if we were nine years of age.

"Yer Sam here told us you may need some help." Jarred added.

"Oh really and what makes you think we can't do it ourselves?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Because your girls of course." Embry laughed, where he was jabbed in the ribs by Liz.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I mean do you have a tools to make up the furniture?" Dammit, I did not think of that.

"I think you got her there as she didn't come up with anything to say." Beccer smiled.

"Hmm well we better get started. Let's leave the MEN to get to work."

"Oh we will darling, we will." Embry chuckled as I rolled my eyes and the ladies went into the house with the shopping stuff. They began to chat about their men, (apparently even Quil was taken) as they basically set up our kitchen. I let them do it and started unloading the food.

"Beccer where's the bin bags?"

"I thought you were getting them." She turned to look at me.

"No you said you were."

"No you most definitely said you were getting them." Her hands were on her hips now.

"I think I would remember and I clearly remember you saying you were going to get the bin bags."

"Ladies, calm down you can borrow some of ours." Emily cut in as everyone in the kitchen began to laugh at us. Even the men were with us now, so we were well and truly embarrassed.

"Well people from England really are weird." Jarred chuckled.

"Well so are La Push people." I shot back, to which there was more laughter. Damn this happy place.


	3. Suprise!

**Authors Note: ****Well here's the next chapter…hmmm don't have much to say really. Except this chapter was a little rushed, but that's because this small annoying friend of mine wouldn't leave me be. :D Oh and I wonder what's up with Paul? **

**Surprise!**

It had been a week since Emily and friends helped us to make our home more liveable, I mean we actually have a couch now and beds to sleep in. Day by day we got more things or painted the rooms, but that day we had done the main bulk of things. We ventured to Emily's café one day and met the famous Brady who Collin kept on going on about, yes Collin. We had similar interests in music, clothing and the beliefs on chavs so we talked often and now it was the same with his twin brother Brady.

Beccer had gone in to sort stuff out for her job, teaching French at La Push high…fun. I was still slobing it around the house and would begin to find work later this week I expect. We were both currently in the living area watching some weird American television. Everything is so different from England - the words, phrases, what side of the road to drive on. I came back to reality when my phone went off beside me.

" Yo dude, can you come ova Emily's in half hour bring the small one."

Collin text, that's a little random.

"Why? Wat you planning?"

"Nuthin, Emily just wanted a lil help with painting her kitchen, I'm already being forced to, so you shud suffer to."

"Nice, well I suppose we can help her out."

"Cheers :D"

I sighed, great my evenings planned then painting Emily's kitchen this should be fun.

"Who's texting you, is it your piece of fluff?" Beccer grinned as she looked at me.

"It was Collin. Emily wants help painting her kitchen. I said we would be there in half an hour." I ignored her comment completely and flicked the channel over.

"Oh okay, why couldn't Emily just come over and ask?"

"Who knows, guess Collin was just there."

"Alright then." So we sat and waited until we both forced ourselves off our new comfy sofa and out of the door. Emily deserved our help as thanks for all that she had done for us lately so I wasn't to fussed and to be honest I was beginning to like her that little bit more. Of course Beccer was officially lollipop lady and every time Haley saw us on the street or coming out of the car she would run over with that 'I'm so innocent' smile and ask for one of those famous lollies, even Sam asked now and it didn't take long for the boys to catch on either. I am dreading Halloween here due to the amount of money we are going to waste on sweets.

We reached the bright red door and knocked twice only to find the door to creek open.

"Okay now that is a little weird." Beccer mumbled as we both looked at each other a bit worried. What if some kind of mass murderer had gotten into the house and killed Sam, Emily and Haley and was sat waiting inside to get us? "Emily, Sam." Beccer called, her voice echoing down the corridor. "After you." Beccer smiled impishly.

"Oh great I get killed first and you run away."

"No I call for help."

"Whatever!" I opened the door fully now seeing all was dark in the house. Beccer shoved my back so I tripped over the doorstep. "Bloody hell Beccer!"

"What, I was helping you ahead." I glared at her as I walked down the corridor trying to not knock things over or fall over anything.

"Sam, Emily? Anyone home?" No reply, I looked back at the front door to find Beccer still stood there. "Will you get your ass down here?"

"There may be a killer you said it yourself."

"Look if there was one don't you think I would be dead by now? Now move your ass."

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." She said sounding annoyed. She wandered down the corridor like me until she bumped into me.

"Ow."

"Stop moaning."

"Urgh come on small fry. I'll protect you."

"Sure you will." I smiled to myself. I would though if it came to it. We walked through a door not knowing what lay behind it, I had a feeling it was the living area as it was the same layout as our house.

"Hey the light switch should be round that corner turn it on." She didn't answer she just did as I asked, the light flickered on blinding me for a little but I couldn't quiet understand why I was suddenly death.

"SURPRISE!" A loud group of people shouted. I blinked again still a little shocked.

"Well I think we found them." I mumbled to Beccer but she had gone. I looked behind me. "Beccer! Hey where did you go?"

"Maybe we scared her?" One boy said. I took my time to look around the full room. It was mainly taken over by large men, very large men.

"Well compared to you, she is very small. Hell even I'm a little freaked, what you guys been eating?"

"Food and lots of it." The guy in front of me winked. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He had longer hair than the others and bright white teeth.

"Leah, umm I'm just going to get my friend." I turned around again and leaned out the door way to find Beccer standing against the corridor wall. 'Come on' I motioned with a frown.

"I hate surprises." Beccer whispered.

"Well cheer up and get in here and show you're grateful." She shook her head for a no. "There's cheesecake." With that she looked up and bolted for the doorway.

"Hey Leah come on get in here and choose your tunes." Collin shouted from the living area. I sighed and made my way over, weaving through the crowd with a polite thank you for the party. I spotted Beccer talking to Jacob and Embry seeming very happy in her new found place. "Finally took your time."

"Sorry it's like a tin of sardines in here." I smiled as I took my place by the stereo with Collin, Brady and Seth.

"Well do you like our surprise welcome to the neighbour hood party?" Seth asked as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"It's very kind of you thanks."

"It was the girls idea not ours." Brady added. "You actually think we would come up with this."

"Yer we are already busy enough."

"Oh yes, Wall - mart is such a hard place to work."

"It is when you turn up." Seth chuckled.

"Hey I needed furniture. Otherwise I would be living out of boxes."

"You'll live." Collin grinned. "Now music, what shall we start with?"

"Bit of Escape the Fate I think."

"Good choice." Collin searched his ipod that was connected to the stereo system when 'Situations' began to blare out of the speakers. We started to sing along quite happily when we began to head bang.

"Hey Emos turn that rubbish off." Someone shouted across. This wasn't rubbish how dare they, this was amazing music. Who ever had spoken was standing right behind me so I turned to confront them.

"This is not rubbish." I spat as I came face to face with a toned chest, covered by a black t - shirt that clearly showed off a body that worked out with it's defined six pack. Okay concentrate Leah. I moved my gaze up so I could meet the face of the man that questioned our musical tastes. His face looked better than his chest. He had dark eyes that only screamed WOW! Short scruffy black hair, an ear ring in his left ear and a slight frown set on his face. I took a deep breath before getting back to my rant. "So what exactly is wrong with this kind of music?" I asked, but he just kept on looking at me with a strange and confused look on his face. "Well?"

"Umm…well…I was only saying." Did this guy know what he was even saying because I had no idea?

"Leah this is Paul Davis the man whore." Well that's a great introduction, thanks for that Collin.

"I'm not a man whore." Paul quickly defended.

"Dude you got three different girls going at once."

"Just shut up." Paul seemed to growl. Well this was a little awkward. I looked over the man's shoulder to see Beccer and Jacob who were now talking alone. They seemed to be getting on well.

"Well you do why are you denying it?" Seth whispered something into Collins ear and it must have been amusing by the grin that appeared on his face. "Oh now I understand."

"What's so amusing?"

"Oh nothing, we just remembered we all have to walk over there and talk to Sam."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Paul here will look after you." I turned back to Paul to find him still looking at me strangely. I took the time to take a closer look at him. He had some cheesecake I must say and those arms. They were some amazing arms. He cleared his throat and I was drawn back to his face.

"So Leah you got a boyfriend?" Wow he's fast.

"No…you're a little strange aren't you?"

"Yer I guess." He grinned as he scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Right Round

**Authors Note: ****Well I have a lot to say today. One The first three chapters have just been redone because of the really bad punctuation so I had some help fixing that up and that brings me to my second point…I have a Beta. Yup and her name Is PepperX, big shocker there. I swear she was on a mission last night as she fixed anything she could find.**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews I have been getting, I shall probably name you all at once some when in the middle of the story and some when at the end. :D Yeah so enjoy this chapter and there is probably going to be another one as little friend wont leave me alone, also I'm determined to finish the Brady story this weekend so look out for that one if you read both of my stories. **

**Right Round**

We stayed at the party till late, when Jacob finally allowed Beccer to go. I'm telling you they were sat there chatting for hours on end I must admit I was a little miffed as I got stuck with Paul, who continued to stare at me strangely. I managed to slip away at one point to in the end talk to Emily who was a little tipsy and Embry who was off his head drunk. That was actually really funny but I feel a bit sorry for Liz.

I woke up with a thumping head ache. Maybe I drunk a little but too much? By a little too much I mean 3 bottles of cider, 2 shots and a glass of wine. Actually I don't even remember how I got home, maybe Beccer pulled me home. She always looks after me when I decide to drink. She'd always give me a cup of tea and tuck me up in bed at night, just like a mother would.

I stumbled downstairs to the smell of bacon…hang on backtrack, Beccer can't cook and she's a vegetarian. Why would she be cooking? Why would she even be cooking bacon? We have an intruder in the house. Well at least that's what I thought until I heard Beccer giggle. I edged to the door seeing a certain Jacob Black in our kitchen dancing the funky chicken.

"What. The. Hell!"

"Morning drunkard." Beccer grinned. "Have fun last night?"

"Cant remember much to be honest. How did I get home?"

"That would be thanks to me." Jacob smiled as he placed a bacon buttie in front of my face

"Oh…Umm…thanks."

"Isn't Jacob nice?" Beccer whispered to me as I sat down. There is something different about her today.

"You done something to your hair?"

"No why?" She looked really confused now.

"You seem different."

"No I've not done anything. Are you still pissed?" I shook my head, I wasn't I was just still having the after effects of last night.

"So you don't remember any of last night then." Jacob asked as he sat at the table with us.

"No, so why are you here anyway?"

"I brought you home. I think we just had this conversation." He chuckled.

"No I mean why did you stay over and where did you sleep?" I replied with raised eyebrows as I looked at Beccer who chocked on her coffee.

"The couch, I slept on the couch honest." He quickly replied like a caught teenager doing something they shouldn't have.

"Don't worry I think I can believe you." I smugly grinned, knowing I had embarrassed the pair.

"I wouldn't look so smug Leah." Beccer had an evil grin on her face. "I mean last night you did some things." Oh crap! What had I done? Can't be that bad can it….can it?

"Paul seemed very happy." Jacob added.

"What did I do?" I gasped.

"Why don't you just ask Paul yourself? I mean you were getting on so well with him last night."

"Beccer tell me what I did!" She continued to grin at me. "TELL ME!" I shouted, not really helping my head ache.

"He's right with Emily and Sam if you really want to know."

"You are not a friend." I grumbled.

"I am I'll have you know. I stopped it."

"Stopped what…Beccer?" I whined.

"I can call Paul if you want. I'm sure he would be here in a flash." Jacob laughed as he got out his phone.

"NO! No, I'll find out myself." It was silent for a few minutes as we all sat and drank coffee or ate.

"Your thinking about what you may have done aren't you?" Beccer smiled

"Shut up."

"Your thinking bad stuff aren't you?" By this time it looked like Jacob was about to pee himself in laugher.

"SHUT UP!" I stood up away from the table and went to my room to get dressed. I have to find out what I had done before I go mad. All I could think of that I had done was the worst which I hope I didn't, seeing as Collin called Paul a man whore. I really hope I didn't do that, I wouldn't do that would I, no I couldn't have.

I flung on a pair of jeans and a top before coming back downstairs to find Beccer and Jacob still sniggering.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" I snapped at Jacob.

"Don't you have a Paul to find?" He shot back. I frowned and chugged down a couple of aspirin.

"I'm going to Sam and Emily's."

"Have fun now." Beccer smiled as I left through the front door. Sometimes I really disliked that small friend of mine. How dare she be so mean and not tell me what happened? She's just showing off in front of Jacob that's it, trying to get his attention I bet. She doesn't love me anymore…nah I'm Leah, I'm amazing. I came face to face with that red door again but this time I heard noise coming from inside instead of nothing, so I knocked twice.

"Hello Leah, thought you would still be in bed sleeping." Sam answered the door with Haley in his arms tugging at his hair.

"Lolly!" Haley smiled with her hand outstretched towards me. Oh no I am not going to be a lollipop woman.

"Sorry kiddo but that's the small one not me."

"Yer Haley, Beccer gives us lollies not Leah."

"I wants a lolly." Se grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I said I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Don't worry she's not in that good a mood this morning. I think we kept her up last night."

"Yer about that…umm did I do something." This is so embarrassing.

"Like what?"

"Well Beccer and Jacob said I may have done something and I just wondered what that may be." Sam looked over my head and across the street to our house.

"Is Jacob there now?" He frowned. See he is scary.

"Yer why?"

"I may just pop over. Can you take Haley inside for me?"

"But I don't have lolly pops. She hates me." Haley looked up giving me the evils. Shares that with her father then.

"She doesn't." I didn't really have a choice as he placed her in my arms. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Whatever." I sighed as I entered the house. "Emily?"

"Kitchen." I bounced Haley a little as she was falling out my arms and she gave a giggle. Maybe I'm not so bad anymore? Emily was in the kitchen with Paul, Embry and Quill sat around the table. I smiled slightly at the trio averting my eyes from Paul as he looked at me with a grin. Oh please, please say I didn't.

"Hey Emily."

"What can I do for you today?" I placed Haley in a shocked Quills lap.

"Well umm…."

"Aww Leah's blushing, what you thinking about?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not you."

"So you're thinking about somebody then?"

"NO!"

"You so are, otherwise you wouldn't reply so quickly." Damn that Embry.

"Leave her alone Em." Paul glared.

"Stuff it, Paul can I speak to you a moment."

"Knew it." Embry laughed along with Quil. "This is about last night." Does everybody but me know what happened last night?

"Sure let's go outside." We both walked out there in silence and stayed standing in silence for a bit too. That was until I burst.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? Cause everyone else knows but I don't. SO WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted. "I swear to god I'm gonna go insane soon if I don't know." Paul was laughing to himself. "This isn't a laughing matter Paul."

"It is." Wow I just heard his voice like properly it's like rough but not. Hard to explain you had to be there. "I mean what do YOU think we did?"

"I don't know." I blushed, Urgh this is so embarrassing.

"Well you must be thinking something to get so worked up about it."

"Fine did we you know…"

"You know?"

"Well you know, the thing."

"The thing?" he grinned. He was gonna make say it wasn't he?

"SEX PAUL! Sex!" He grinned even wider.

"That's what you think huh? Was it good?"

"If it was I don't remember, and if I did I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?"

"Sure you wouldn't." He grinned even wider.

"URGH! Paul tell me?" I was really angry now, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. He stopped instantly looking at me concerned.

"We didn't do that. You really want to know?" I nodded still looking at him. "Well first you started saying I have really nice arms which I do." He flexed them and started to show off, I couldn't help but smile as he did have nice arms. "Then well you started dancing…to my type of music."

"Oh, My, God! What song?"

"Right round by Flo Rider. I think you thoroughly enjoyed it if you get my drift." He winked.

"Nooooooooo." I screamed. "It never happened! It never happened! I mean why would I? It's just not right."

"Hey, I liked it."

"I'm sure you did, I mean I must have been dancing quite close to you." He nodded with a smile.

"You know you are such a perv Paul Davies. You disgust me."

"Don't say that."

"What don't say the truth? You took advantage of a girl who was drunk! DRUNK!"

"You came onto me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then why is everyone mainly mocking you and not me?" Why do these men always have to be right? Am I ever going to get a chance? I glared at Paul to see him shaking slightly.

"Urgh, JUST KEEP AWAY FROM ME PAUL!" I shouted as I stormed out the back gate and home. He didn't really deserve to be shouted at but why did he always have to think like that, we didn't he stop me? Although he could have been drunk too? No, I will not let that be an excuse. I slammed the front door shut behind me. Beccer, Jacob and Sam were all looking at me.

"How did it go with Paul?" Jacob grinned trying to mock me some more. I shrugged now feeling guilty.

"Leah what did you do?" Beccer asked as she stood up in front of me.

"He is such a pig. I never want to see him again alright." I noticed Sam and Jacob share a quick glance just before I headed up the stairs to unleash my anger by listening to heavy sounding music. Yer no Flo Rider here Paul Davis.


	5. Drowned Rat

**Authors Note: ****Here is the next chapter then, a funny one I think. My lil friends was poking me to write this, actually I was poking her. I thought she was gonna explode into a werewolf at one point. Oh yes and this song I shall post on my page even though it's just the chorus to the song ****J. Thanks for the reviews again and thank you my Beta I learned where caPital letters go now…you laughing at what I did there haha. **

**Drowned rat**

A week, a week of sitting here and feeling guilty for what I had said to Paul. Why should I feel guilty? He should feel guilty. Does he feel guilty? Dammit maybe if I just stop thinking about him… I'll think about … music instead. That always works.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes

Mended hearts and broken bones,

It's nothing more, but sticks and stones

And words will never hurt Paul."

Aww crap I thought that would work. What do I do now? Okay I shall distract myself somehow. I shall go on the internet and email Louise my other friend who still lives in England. I hadn't spoken to her in a while, well since moving here my time had been taken over so now was as good as time as any.

" Hey Cheese.

How are you then my cheesy friend? Still with the tall one? How's England? Still as boring as ever? Well it's even more boring without me there right? Am I right? 'Course I'm right. I complete you.

Anyway me and Beccer are living it up here, oh Yer! Beccer's the lollipop woman did you know? Yup hands them out to little kids, bet your thinking now. Uh huh I'm the cook in this household too unless you would willingly get food poisoning or unless Jacob is here. Oh Yer that's another thing I reckon Beccer has a thing for him you know I swear he is around here a lot. And then there is this guy called Paul. He has some nice arms.

Anyhow Bye x"

Oh no I done it again. I had to cut that short unless I talked more about him. This is getting annoying now at least if Beccer was here maybe it would be a little better but she's off now teaching "French" to pubescent teenagers. Drumming my fingers on the table I debated what I should do about all this. It's just getting stupid now. My phone began to ring to the side of me.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Hey." Was the cheery voice at the other end. Jacob. "Why you sound so glum?"

"No reason, what do you want?"

"Nice, when does Beccer end at school?"

"Why don't you text her?"

"She has no credit." Never has credit I thought to myself.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do okay ." He whined.

"I dunno around three."

"Aww."

"Seriously Jacob there is something wrong with you? She's just gone to work."

"I know that's why it's so unfair." He sounded actually really sad. Why would he be that sad? He seems to spend most of his time with her anyway.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"No reason."

"Just admit you like her already."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Okay I do but don't say anything." He threatened.

"I won't big man don't worry."

"Do you think she likes me back?" Stupid question, that is an easy answer.

"Nah she hates your guts." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "Jacob I was messing she does, anyone can see that."

"Oh okay, well I better go now." This was my only chance.

"Wait before you leave, where does Paul live?"

"Why do you want to know Leah? Round two of 'Right Round'." He teased.

"No, shut up! I just want to talk with him."

"No girl ever just wants to talk with Paul." I felt a pang of jealousy at this. Why the hell was I jealous. He's a man whore let him be that.

"Well I do, so can you please just tell me."

"He lives at a number 46 Quileute Road, pass the post office and you're there."

"Thanks Jacob."

"That's fine, just be safe."

"I'll tell Beccer."

"Okay I'm sorry I won't joke." I had him under my thumb when it came to her now. Ace!

"Good, ba bye now." I put the phone down and headed for the…not fair! Beccer took the car to work. Looks like I'm walking in the rain now. I put my coat on and took my ipod to start the fifteen minute walk in the rain. At least it was only a drizzle…I knew that would happen, torrential rain now. Grimacing as I went out the door I pulled my hood up and over my head to deflect some of the rain before I started to walk.

By five minutes I was already soaked through and cold, I am so going to be sniffing for a week now. Why did I have to go and apologise to Paul? Why was my mind making me go? Damn you mind! As I moaned to myself I passed the post office meaning I must be close. I continued to walk in a fast pace until I came to my destination. Paul's house was one of about ten houses on the street all facing the forest. I swear most houses face a forest here. I suppose there is a lot of forest. His door was a deep blue with peeling paint. Wonder if he still lived with his mum…

"Mummy's boy." I grinned as I knocked on the door now feeling a little nervous. I was trying to think of what I had to say. How was I going to apologise to him? The door flew open to a topless and tired looking Paul. Whoa that was some wake up call in the morning. That top the other night had not done him justice. He scrutinised me for a second, his brow furrowing into a frown.

"What do you want? Thought I had to keep away from you?" He sneered. I'm not going to lie…that hurt a little.

"Well about that I wanted to sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" I sniffed as a droplet of rain fell off the end of my nose.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Nope still didn't get it. Why don't you say it louder?" He smiled now. I don't like to say sorry and here he was forcing it out of me.

"I'M SORRY OKAY!" I shouted. A little old woman looked at me from across the road and shook her head at me. Don't you shake your head at me woman. It's this guys fault I have you know. If he wasn't death and determined to annoy me I wouldn't have shouted.

"Why are you sorry though? Did you miss me?"

"Don't push me Paul." I glared.

"Push you? Why would I try to push you?" He smiled innocently. "Anyway why do you look like a drowned rat?" He asks that question but he still leaves me outside in the rain.

"If you haven't already noticed, it's raining." I sniffed. I was so cold right now.

"Well durgh! But why didn't you just drive?"

"Beccer has the car so I walked here."

"Are you INSANE? You could get a cold, you could get pneumonia." Paul looked at me worried. Why would he be worried? "Get inside now!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, his hand was warmer than his house though. The walls were covered in photos of his friends and a couple of an older woman, must be his mum. You know it seems very male dominated, he must live here alone. "Get your clothes off." He ordered.

"What?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that. If you keep those clothes on you're going to catch a cold." Good point. I peeled off my coat and shoes, where he took them in his hands.

"And the rest."

"Oh I don't think so."

"Go in the bathroom then. Jeese what's to worry about you're a woman I've seen that type of stuff before."

"Exactly." I glared, sick pervy Paul. That's his name from now on - pervy Paul. "And what would I change into?"

"I'll get you some clothes." He ran upstairs and just as quickly came back down with a huge top and a pair of baggy three quarter lengths. "Here. Now stop moaning." I grabbed the clothes with a frown and entered the bathroom to change my clothes. Then it hit me - I'm in pervy Paul's house getting changed. All I wanted to do was say sorry and leave but now I had to stay here for my clothes to dry. "You done yet?"

"You are so impatient." I shouted back through the door. Had he been standing there this whole time? I groaned and opened the door to find him lounging on the wall opposite the door. His eyes looked me up and down with a smile.

"You should wear my clothes more often."

"Only in your dreams."

"Every night." He mumbled. I didn't really need to hear that. "Give me your clothes then. I'll get them dried for you." I passed them over and watched him as he left to the kitchen. He had a nice back. Nice back, nice shoulders, nice arms…okay must stop now. I walked into a room to the left, it seemed to be the living area. I spotted his CD collection in the corner and head straight for that. _What is this crap?_ Ewwww he was an R n' B lover. He needed educating.

"Trying to find your favourite song are you?" I jumped at the closeness of his voice.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh I think you very well know." He smiled as he sat down on his sofa with a yawn.

"No I don't think I was and you seriously need help with your music taste."

"Why because it's not emo enough for you?"

"Partly. And because you were obviously deprived as a child."

"What makes you say that?" He looked up at me and I couldn't help but look back, he had really nice eyes. "Well?

"Umm well you have no rock genre in your collection. It's all R n' B."

"I like R n' B." He argued. "It's my type of music and I wont change."

"We'll see about that."

"Whatever." He yawned again and laid his head back down, closing his eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked as I sat at the other end of the sofa. His face crinkled up a bit then smoothed out again as he thought of an answer.

"Worked late and other things." Perfectly reasonable explanation. Bound to be tired. My dad used to work late and he would always sleep during the day. I stayed quiet then watched the clock over the fire place tick away. "Is that it? You're not going to try and get anything else out of me?" Paul asked as he looked at me.

"Your business not mine and I figured you wanted to sleep."

"Any other girl would try and get out information." I shrugged and began to pick at the top he had given me to wear. His smell was imbedded into the top so all I could do was smell his after shave and a hint of pines. It was warm and comforting. "Do you want to do anything whilst we wait?"

"What do you have in mind." I asked cautiously.

"Nothing like that. You really have a bad mind." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to watch a film?"

"Suppose so."

"What do you want to watch then?"

"Don't mind you can pick." He huffed and walked away to grab a film and a bowl of popcorn and a bag of crisps or _chips_ as he called them. We ended up watching a romantic comedy. No idea what the film was called but it was alright. We were both laughing and even had a mini food fight in the middle of it all. It was quite easy to be here with Paul. It didn't really take much effort at all.

I checked the clock. I had been her nearly all day and I was keeping him from sleeping.

"I'd better go." I mumbled as I stood up with a stretch.

"I suppose so." There was a momentary pause where I felt like I should stay here rather than go home. "I'll go get your clothes, then drive you home."

"Don't be stupid you don't need to drive me home. You need to sleep. I'll walk."

"No I wont let you walk, I'll drive."

"Why can't I just walk?"

"Because I said so." We were both getting louder.

"Oh and that makes all the difference does it?"

"Yes, now go and get changed."

"Fine!" I shouted, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom now in a bad mood. Why couldn't I just walk home? Controlling man…

"FINE!" He shouted back. Bit of a late reaction there Paul.


	6. Trust Me

**Authors Note: ****Next chapter wohooo! Aren't you all just so excited right now, I am. Not much to say really on this one. Guess this is really filler and not much happens. Oh wells enjoy XD Oh and thanks PepperX for the amazing punctuation and grammar sheet, oh and Louise is actually a – lil – angel. Did I get it right? I dunno anyway that is who she is. She hinted I should put that in the other day, I expect we shall be hearing more from her soon. **

**Trust Me**

Why does he have to be so infuriating? I could go home by myself but oh no. He literally shoved me into the car and buckled me into his oh-so-flashy Nissan. What was this like his girl pick up car? I rolled my eyes as he stroked the hood of his car before getting in himself. Men and cars what is the appeal? The car purred to life as he put it into drive, filling the silence between us. I looked out the window although I was well aware of how close he was. Maybe that's why he bought this car because it's so small he can get to his prey quicker? I chuckled to myself. I'm making it sound like he is some sort of beast. Pervy Paul, beast man.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at me intrigued.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Why do girls do that?" He frowned.

"Do what?"

"The blatant laugh at something but say it's nothing."

"Why do boys have to know everything? I replied.

"Why do girls have to be so annoying?"

"Well why do boys have to be so irritating?" We were arguing again. Could this really be happening? He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do girls have no trust?"

"Why are boys only ever after one thing?" He growled now. Maybe beast man wasn't far off.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you have to always assume the worst? Why can't you just trust someone?"

"I trust the people closest to me."

"How do people even get close to you in the first place if all you do is judge?" I glared at him. I don't judge everyone. Do I? I turned my head away looking back out the window. I just want to get out of this car. I feel so bad right now I actually feel like crying. Paul had hit the nail on the head but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He pulled up into our driveway with a sigh. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm a bitch." I mumbled.

"Yup you really are." I turned to look at him a small smile playing on his lips. "But I am a dick."

"Agreed." It was silent for a bit.

"So are you going to give me a chance now? I mean in like not judging me and stuff." He asked.

"I suppose I can."

"Good, you can help me out tomorrow then." He grinned even wider at me a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"You shall see. I'll pick you up at nine and bring a coat."

"Where we going?" I asked curious.

"You are doing that not trusting thing again."

"Fine, sure I'll see you then." There was a knock at the window. Paul drew down his window to find an amused looking Jacob on the other side.

"What are you two up to in here?" See what I mean when boys only think of one thing?

"Talking, why are you here? Waiting for Beccer by any chance?" Jacobs face turned bright red as he scratched the back of his head.

"No … well yes…maybe. What's it to you?"

"Don't be rude bro." Paul glared through his window.

"Hey I didn't mean it, jeesh touchy." Jacob grinned. "So Leah spent all day at Paul's?"

"Yes and…?"

"Well have fun did you?" Oh I know what you are insinuating Jacob Black.

"I did actually."

"So Paul? What did you do?"

"Get a life Jacob."

"Got one thanks."

"Well go crawl back into your cruddy Rabbit."

"Ow that hurt, that hurt bad man."

"Good, on the subject of cars get your filthy hands off mine." I rolled my eyes, seriously they are arguing over cars now.

"Well I'm going to leave you two at it." I said stepping out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow Paul."

"Oh yeah see you tomorrow." He leaned across so I could see his face through the window. He had a big smile etched on his face which actually managed to make my heart stutter. Jacob coughed making me tune back into the real world. I turned quick on my heal heading into the house. What the hell was that just now?

I heard his car rev up and leave the drive and the footsteps of Jacob following me in. Great stuck with Jacob. That means I have to amuse him until Beccer arrives.

"So what did you really do at Paul's?" Jacob asked casually as he sat in his usual seat at the kitchen table.

"If you must know we watched a film."

"And?"

"And we ate popcorn."

"And?"

"That's it. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just intrigued that's all. Paul would have bedded any other girl by now." I frowned into the cup of coffee I was making. Paul said to trust him but it's hard to when you hear all these stories.

"Nice for him."

"So when is Beccer home?" I looked at the clock with a sigh.

"When school ends, she will be back around 3:30."

"Cool." Oh I see, so he makes me feel like crap then he's all cheery about Beccer.

"Jacob why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because it's not that easy."

"Why?"

"There are things which are too hard to explain."

"You're gay?"

"NO." He quickly replied.

"Then I see no problem." I sat down opposite him realising I hadn't offered him anything. "Oh do you want anything?"

"Got any food?"

"I'm sure I can find some." I stood up once more and browsed the cupboards coming up with a packet of biscuits. He ate them all! He literally scoffed the lot.

"I'm home." Beccer called from the hallway. I have never seen someone move so fast as Jacob did right then. He bolted for that door.

"Beccer." He placed her in a death grip hug. Like that doesn't make it obvious you like her, _idiot_.

"Jacob, can't breathe." Beccer gasped.

"Oh shit sorry." He let her go.

"Hey small fry. How were your torture lessons?"

"Leah how many times…? French is educational and is fun to learn." Both Jacob and I shared a look of 'I don't think so'.

"You got to be kidding me, why learn French when we have English?"

"Or American." Jacob grinned.

"Jacob, American is English." Beccer giggled. Is he really that stupid?

"No we say things different to you."

"Well that's because Americans are weird." I added.

"Then why move here?" Jacob glanced back at me.

"Felt like a change." I shrugged. "Plus Beccer begged like a dog."

"I did not."

"Oh really?" I coughed so my voice would be a little more high pitched. "Please Leah, please move to America with me, it will be fun. I'm so short and people will bully me if I go alone."

"I did not say the last bit." She moaned.

"Really? In my head you did."

"Hey Beccer guess where Leah went today?" Jacob said with a grin. Oh no, he's really going to get on my bad side soon.

"Where did Leah go today?"

"You know I think I'm going to go upstairs." I started to retreat up the stairs but Jacob quickly managed to get his say in.

"She was round Paul's…_all day_." He dragged out the all making it sound like it was something else entirely.

"Oh really did you have fun Leah?"

"Might have. Shut up, I'm going upstairs." They were both laughing as I made my way up to my room. Damn those two. When they were together they were really annoying, more annoying than usual.


	7. Eight Legged Freak

**Eight Legged Freaks**

What was that really annoying buzzing sound? It had been going for nearly two minutes now. I groaned sitting up in my bed to find my alarm was the source to the noise. Urghhh too early… Why did I set it for eight O'clock? I mean I don't even work yet, I should be slobbing around the house whilst I can. Oh yeah! I remembered I was going out with Paul today…I was going out with Paul today! Full scale panic mode people! What do I wear? What do I do? Where were we going? What was going to happen?

First I needed to calm down and the only way to do that is to put on some music - that always helps. I searched my ipod and clicked on Three Days Grace. I was in the mood for some of them right now.

From then on I was finding myself calming down. I had a shower, ate breakfast and now all I had to do was get changed. He said I had to bring a coat so that means we are outside and it would probably be cold. Jeans it is then and my 'gazer rock is not dead' top. I put on my fingerless hobo gloves. There was a knock at the door as I was mid-way of getting ready.

"Doors open." I shouted through the window, seeing Paul frowning at the door. He looked up at me a little stunned.

"Want me to come up there?"

"I think I'm fine thanks, I'll be down in a bit."

He grinned and entered the house. My music was still blaring downstairs and I was surprised he hadn't turned it off yet. It wasn't his thing anyway. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, grabbed my keys, phone, purse and ipod before I skipped downstairs singing to the song that was currently playing.

"Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you;

Let me inside

Let me get close to you.

Change your mind

I'll get lost if you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you."

"Hey Pauly-wauly." I smiled as he winced at his new found nickname, well the one I dare to call him to his face.

"Don't call me that."

"Nah I like it."

"Fine then, I'm going to call you Le-a-tard." He replied with a smug grin. Damn it some of my friends used to call me that. "Not nice is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." I acted as if it didn't bother me and turned the music off.

"Hmm… nice singing by the way."

"You kidding me? I am a crap singer everyone knows that."

"I liked it."

"That's because you listen to people who can't sing on a regular basis." He rolled his eyes at me but still had a smile on his face.

"Yer, yer I know. You don't like the stuff I listen to." I grabbed my coat off the hook in the corridor and turned back to him.

"Anything else I need?"

"Nope just your body and a coat will suffice."

"See that is exactly why I can't trust you."

"Well I can't help it that you have a dirty mind." I blame Louise for that, she always said things or thought of things in that way. I had bad role models for friends they changed my mind - like Beccer making me drink coffee like her. I am so easily influenced.

"Hello? Earth to Leah." Paul waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Were you thinking of naughty things again?"

"No actually." Always on his mind see? I bet that is the only thing he actually thinks about.

"Okay, well let's get going then. Hop into my stud mobile." He pushed me out the front door and opened up the passenger side of his car for me. Well he could act like a gentle man then.

"Paul it's just a car." He gasped out loud and covered my mouth with his warm hand.

"Shhh you will hurt her feelings." Paul may be a little bit insane, but then again I did name my guitar Benji.

"What's her name then?" I asked only being muffled by his hand. He let go of me and settled back into his seat.

"Her name is Bonnie."

"I thought Jacob was bad by the way he goes on about cars but I think we have a contender here."

"Oh no Jacob is worse. He makes love to car parts." EWWWW! Wait 'til Beccer hears that. That is disgusting! What is wrong with him?

Paul began to laugh his head off.

"You are so gullible, your face was priceless. Wish I took a photo of that."

"Calm down." I muttered. Laughing at me... Everyone laughs at me. "Let's just go alright."

"Sure thing Le-a-tard." He made the car come to life and we drove down many roads. I was constantly trying to figure out where we were going but he wouldn't ever let on so I was left to sit and wonder. Finally, we pulled up into a lay-by next to the forest.

"We here?"

"You bet we are here." He jumped out the car and headed to the boot of Bonnie. I sniggered to myself at that - the boot of Bonnie. After my freak moment I stepped out the car to find Paul with an axe in hand and a back pack on his back.

"What're you going to do with that?" I gulped.

"You'll see." He locked up the car and made his way into the forest, I followed even if I was a little scared of Paul with an axe. "Come on. Stay close, I don't want you getting lost out here."

"Alright bossy." So I tried to keep up with him but boy does he have some energy. We walked for what felt like hours through thick forest life. I fell over nearly three times but luckily on the third time Paul caught me.

"You're lucky we are here. If I made you walk any further you would probably break your neck."

"Oh thanks Paul, so what we doing here?"

"Cutting down wood." Okay had I heard that right? Had he just said cutting down wood? We had come all this way to just cut up some wood. "Your look makes me think you don't trust me."

"Oh I trust you, it's just why would you specifically come to this spot to cut down wood when we virtually live in a forest?"

"I fancied a walk as well. Now let's get a-choppin'." He set to work hacking down a tree whilst I stood and watched. What did he want me to do?

"Paul why are you chopping down a tree?"

"Fire wood of course. Got to stay warm some how."

"Can I do anything?" He stopped what he was doing at looked at me a little confused.

"You want to do man work?"

"I just thought I should be doing something that's all." He blinked a couple of times seeming astounded.

"Sure, come over here then." I walked over to the already fallen tree and took the axe from his hands. "Now if you hit here the tree should split after a few blows."

"Wicked." I smiled as I hit down onto the tree trunk. I was doing fine chopping away knowing Paul was watching me with a worried expression. Then out of nowhere a massive, black, hairy, spider scuttled towards me. I let out a high pitched scream and dropped the axe. Paul was next to me in an instant, grabbing me and checking me over.

"Leah are you okay? What's wrong? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Sp…sp…spider."

"You screamed like that because of a spider?"

"IT WAS BIG! Paul kill it!" I jumped into his arms as the spider made a move for it again.

"I'm not going to kill a SMALL, innocent spider."

"Please!"

"No, why you scared of a spider anyway?" I squealed and clung onto him tighter.

"Paul please get rid of it."

"Oh alright, you've got to let go of me though." I slowly released Paul's neck and went to cower by a tree. He walked up to the evil insect on the log and cupped it in his hands. Paul turned around facing me and before I knew it he was in my face waving his cupped hands around.

"Paul get that thing the fuck away from me!" I screamed. I am literally petrified of spiders. Last time someone did this sick joke on me I was actually crying. I don't mind the little money spiders it's the big beast ones I don't like.

"Aww come on just look at him, he isn't that big." Paul slowly started to open up his hands. I let out a screech and cowered behind my hands trying to get as far away as possible from him.

I went quiet. I stood there too much of a coward to see if Paul had removed the spider and too much of a coward to look at Paul because he could see I was a coward. (If you can get that)

"Leah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I felt his warm hands on mine as he pried them away from my face.

"You're a dick." I sniffed as I quickly assessed the area for any eight legged freaks.

"I let it go." Paul kept on looking at me with worry. "I really am sorry. I didn't think you would get like this."

"I hate spiders. You know, when someone is screaming to stop it usually means they are scared or don't like it."

He looked down then back up at me. Suddenly I was engulfed by heat. Paul was hugging me. He was really warm. How could someone get so warm? It was weird but here I felt like nothing could get to me, I felt safe.

"I'm sorry. You are right why would you trust me? I do everything wrong. The women, the way I relate things to sex, the spider. I'm just going to keep pushing you away aren't I?" Paul sounded tortured as he said this and it was actually hurting me to see it. "I'm just one big screw up."

"No you're not." I sighed. "You are a dick yes, but you are not a screw up. You have clearly tried your hardest with today and it's been fun."

"Until I fucked up with the spider." He moaned, his head buried into my hair.

"Well yes, but you didn't know I was scared of them."

"Suppose so."

"Oh and about that don't tell Beccer because she will mock me for weeks." He let go of me and I felt cold from the lack of contact.

"Alright, our little secret." He winked. "Now let's get this wood back to the car."

"Back to the car! You expect me to carry wood and walk? I'll fall and die!"

"I won't make you carry the wood. Jeese why did you think I bought this back pack?"

"Oh."

"I always come prepared." He grinned before heading over to our freshly cut wood.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author Note: ****Wow we are down at the bottom of the page instead of the top :O. Anyway hello readers if you are still out there sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while was some complications with my word. Gay word lol. Oh and my Beta went on holiday to Scotland for a week but dw I wrote many chapters and she is slowly making her way through them for me to publish. I thank her very much for that as she was ill the other day. ****L**

**So this chapter hey don't you just love the Paul humour lol. He's a nice guy really .. Anyway song will have a link on my profile but other wise it was "Without You" by Three Days Grace.**


	8. Education

**Education**

We were driving back home after the cutting tree thing and the event that no one shall ever speak of again. It was quite a happy atmosphere in the car and I couldn't help but smile which is a bit weird in itself as I don't normally smile like this, not unless Beccer or Louise have done something really stupidly funny. Paul was even humming to himself. It was probably some weird R n' B crap knowing him.

"Paul have you got to get that wood back to its owner like now?" I asked. He turned his head to me with a one raised eyebrow.

"I am the owner… why what you offering?"

"Just thought you might like to come back to mine." I said. A grin spread on his face and I just knew what he was thinking. "Not for the reason you are thinking of."

"Oh and what would I be thinking?" He replied innocently.

"You know damn well."

"But do I?"

"Yes Paul you do."

"Well how do you know?"

"Paul, don't play these stupid child games." I sighed.

"You are no fun." He rolled his eyes theatrically. "But as it's you, I think I can give up some time." Wish I didn't ask now. "What we going to do anyway?"

"Well let's just say it's educational." I grinned to myself. If I told him what we were going to really be doing he might not come.

"You're not going to be teaching me French are you?" He asked skeptically, obviously he shared the same distaste towards French as me.

"No way! You are just going to have to wait and see." I smiled to myself. This was going to either be fun or really irritating.

We got back to an empty house as Beccer was out doing that teacher thing. Well it was her job but I swear she got too much fun out of it.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"You kidding? I am always hungry."

"Lucky Beccer brought food then. She had the heads up on you lot." I chuckled. Suppose they need a lot of food to get as big as they do.

"Huh?"

"Well Embry said to get in lots of food as you lot apparently just walk into people's houses." I called from the kitchen thinking he was in the living room.

"Why are you shouting?" Holy Crap! I think I just died.

"Jesus Paul, give us some warning next time." He was right behind me, his breath tickling my neck.

"I just wanted to get to the fridge, calm down." He sighed as he leaned across and grabbed a can of Pepsi. "You are a very edgy person you know that?"

"No I am not. It's just when people turn up out of nowhere without warning that I get edgy."

"Sure you do."

"Whatever." Look at him thinking he knows everything, just because he's good looking. I frowned to myself as he just stood there with that smug grin on his face. "Right come on, let the education begin." I grabbed his warm hand and pulled him in to the living area and made him sit on the sofa as I prepared my iPod and the dock. "You Paul Davis are going to finally get a decent music taste." I grinned turning to his disapproving face.

"My music taste is fine. How many times have we been through this?"

"Lots but that doesn't change anything." I started the first song stopping him from replying.

"I think you know what I'm getting at

I find it so upsetting that

the memories that you select

You keep the bad but the good you just forget

Even though I'm angry I can still say

I know my heart will break the day

When you peel out and drive away

I can't believe this happened

And all this time I never thought

That all we had would be for naught"

"Urghhh Leah this is so rubbish." Paul groaned as he shook his head. "You moan about my taste."

"How could you this is Relient K?" I gasped I thought he might like them as they aren't so heavy.

"Easily. Now time to educate you." He grabbed his phone and put on one of his songs as he barged past me and turned mine off.

"I'm not loving you, way I wanted too

What I had to do, had to run from you

I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong

And that haunted me, all the way home

So you never know, never, never know

Never know enough, till it's over love

Till we lose control, system overload

Screaming no, no, no, no, no"

What the hell was this crap? You have got to be kidding me. Why was he looking at me like that? Like really looking closely at me…

"No Paul this just won't do." I put my iPod back on, over powering his phone.

"A jester of sorts

You stand holding your courts

Over millions of capital hill

In a bath full of blood

I'm alone, standing still

Under God, you can fire at will"

"Seriously, that is bad. Get a load of this." Again he turned off my iPod. This was going to mean war soon.

"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted was you and me"

NOOO! Oh My God it's Club! I don't get why it was so good - it just kept on repeating itself. Somebody save me now.

"No, no, no I need to stop this before my ear drums die." I wailed.

"I like it. At least I can understand it." Paul grinned as he began to dance around the room.

"NO!" I put my iPod on again this time contending with Paul's music.

"When our time is up

When our lives are done

Will we say, we've had our fun

Will we make a mark this time

We will always say we tried

We're standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

This is all we got now

Everybody Scream your heart out."

"EMO!" Paul shouted over the blaring music. "Emo! Emo! Emo!"

"Chav! Chav! Chav!" I shouted back, although he wasn't really so it didn't really have that much of an affect.

"Turn that crap off." Paul came over trying to get past me to the iPod but I blocked his way and at the same time made a reach for his phone. "Oh no you don't short stuff."

"Turn it off Paul, its crap!"

"But I was just about to play our song." He grinned as he pressed a button.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down.

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down."

Anything but that song. I must have gone through five different shades of red right then and there. To get it out of my head I turned my music up louder but so did he - we were battling it out. This was not going to plan. He was supposed to begin to like my music.

"Turn that screaming down." He shouted.

"Turn your crap off."

"But you loved this song so much! Wanna dance?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"NO!" I jumped up to reach for his phone again but he just caught me in his arms and stretched around me to reach the iPod. We both lost footing and ended up on the floor, me landing on top of him.

"What. The. Hell?" Beccer shouted over the music. "What the hell is going on here?"

"It's not what it looks like?" I quickly jumped up but only fell down again.

"I can hear this music at the end of the road and you are laid on top of Paul. What are you doing?"

"She was educating me, weren't you Leah?" Paul grinned, his face millimetres from mine. Whoa too close, too close. Hmm he really does have nice eyes…NO!

"In music…I was educating him in music." I corrected as Beccer gave me that skeptical look. She had already turned the music off and just as I was about to get up Jacob walked through the door. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Well hello, what do we have here then? You look happy down there Paul."

"Oh I have never been happier."

"Urghhh." This time I got up without falling over again. This was a little awkward. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really? So why were you both on the floor seeming to be having a very nice time?"

"Apparently they were educating each other." Beccer smiled. She was going to mock me with this again.

"That's a new way of calling it… and to their song as well." Paul's phone was still playing. "Is there something about that song Leah?" Jacob just couldn't help himself could he? I am going to tell Beccer if he carries on. I stood and glared at him not amused at all and threatening to tell his situation to the girl stood next to him.

"Well I should be going. I've got some wood to take care of." Paul mumbled as he finally turned off his phone.

"Wood hey Paul?" Jacob snorted. Oh that is it!

"Beccer, Jacob likes you and is too scared to ask you out." I blurted. I have never seen a guy's face change so fast. It went from shocked to angry too embarrassed in a matter of seconds. Paul started to laugh his head off.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever seen."

Beccer's face was near enough the same as Jacobs. Now I felt a little bad as I knew she liked him too. Leah you idiot! I cursed myself.

"Really?" Jacob glared at Paul. "Hey Leah, guess what P…" Paul was quick to punch Jacob in the gut, he was shaking really bad.

"I've got to go, see you around." Paul retreated quickly out of the house.

"I…I should go too." Jacob was shaking as well. Did Paul hit him that hard?

"Bye." Beccer whispered. Jacob left without another word and I knew what was coming next. "Leah you idiot! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut some times?" She was repeat ably hitting my arm as punishment. It was sort of going numb.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. He was just so smug looking and it wasn't like what you think."

"We were joking around. Now Jacob won't come around ever again." I felt really bad now, she liked him loads.

"Sorry Beccer."

"If I hadn't had a crap day already you do that." With that she left to the kitchen leaving me stood there in the living area. Well done Leah you screwed up again.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author Note: ****Another chapter wohoo. I loved writing this chapter but then I felt sad at what Leah did to Beccer. Pepper X wasn't impressed either. Yeah so anyone ever had one of these fights because I think they are just amazing. . Lot of songs in this one so in order we have "Which to bury, us or the hatchet" - Relient K. "Love LockDown" - Kanye West. "Jester" - Sum 41, "All I ever wanted" - Bass Hunter, "Rooftops" - Lostprophets and "right round" - Flo rider. **


	9. Geek

Geek

**I really have messed up this time. Beccer hadn't spoken to me in a day, Neither Jacob or Paul had been round and now I felt really bad. I made Beccer breakfast this morning before she went to school but she didn't touch it and just left the house looking miserable. The house was really quiet - too quiet. Even the music I put on didn't change anything. I still felt really bad. **

**Beccer still wouldn't be home for another four hours and I had nothing to do. Maybe it was time I did something. Of course she had the car again as she got priority because she was the one who worked, but maybe a walk down to the library was a good idea. Beccer was usually the one obsessed with that place but I would go in there if I felt like it. I grabbed my iPod and keys and headed out once more. **

**The La Push Library was small with very few books but they did have a history section. I thought I'd best know about the place I now lived. Who knows there might be something interesting. **

**I saw three books that caught my eye. One was how La Push first started out, the second was history about the place and the third was a book on the Quileute tribe. By coming here I hadn't really used up much time and I didn't feel like going home to an angry Beccer so I went over to Emily's café. **

"**Why hello there. How may I help you today?" A girl asked. She looked kind of cool actually black hair with blue bits in and a lip piercing. She was probably about nineteen. She had a smile plastered on her face and you could tell she was really happy.**

"**Oh I don't know yet. Can I have a coffee though please."**

"**Are you from England?" The girl asked. I noticed she had a slight English accent too but it seemed living here had changed it slightly.**

"**Yeah just moved here. What about you?"**

"**I got here two years back, came all the way from London. I live with my uncle. Where abouts you from?"**

"**I come from Salisbury, a small city in Wiltshire." A crud hole!**

"**Never heard of it." She laughed.**

"**Not many have…ummm…" I looked for a name tag but there was nothing. **

"**Names Sky."**

"**Cool name, I'm Leah." I held out my hand and she lightly shook it. **

"**Nice to meet you. You seem relatively normal which is strange for La Push." **

"**Tell me about it we seem to have be friended these big men."**

"**The Pack! I mean the guys, Jacob, Seth and all that." Pack? I suppose they are a bit like a pack, they are rather a big friendship group. **

"**Yeah that's the guys. How do you know them?"**

"**I went to school with them all. I'm going out with Brady as well."**

"**Collin and Brady are an awesome pair." I grinned. I was beginning to really like this Sky. **

"**I know. So figured out what you want yet?"**

"**A coffee and the chef's special. Tell Brady I say hi." At the sound of his name she smiled even wider.**

"**Will do." And like that she was gone, getting on with her work once more and taking care of the other costumers. I sat there thinking, thinking of a way that I could make it up with Beccer and Jacob. I didn't know how to sort out the Paul one as I hadn't done anything to him. In fact I didn't know why he was ignoring me. I let out a loud sigh and banged my head on the counter top. **

"**What's up with you?" I looked up a little to see Emily looking at me. **

"**I screwed everything up."**

"**Is this the Jacob thing?"**

"**How do you know about that?" Did that mean Jacob told everyone about it? Now I felt worse. **

"**Jacob said. Bad move on your part."**

"**I know." I replied groaning. "I don't know what to do Emily."**

"**Well I'm sure they will work it out between them. So what about Paul? Did you have a good day with him?" Seriously do they actually tell each other everything? I felt a little bit happier at the mention of his name. This is beginning to get a little weird. **

"**Yeah I had a really good day. Actually he's different from what you first think." **

"**Who is?" Sky asked as she placed down my coffee and the chef's special pancakes which had 'hello' written on them in syrup. **

"**Paul apparently." Emily smiled. **

"**Paul!" Sky started laughing. "He's a man whore and is obsessed with sexual innuendos." I wished people would stop calling him a man whore. It was really getting annoying now. **

"**I gathered but he wasn't that bad when I was with him." **

"**Obviously." Emily rolled her eyes.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Emily's face suddenly changed. She had obviously said something she shouldn't have.**

"**Oh look a customer." she hurried off quickly towards an old man in the corner. **

"**What was that about?" I mumbled, hoping Sky would be able to help me out in an answer. **

"**I don't know. I better go to the kitchen I have to sort out table two." I wasn't going to get any answers was I? **

**I quietly ate my food and drank my coffee, leaving the money to pay for it and a tip for Sky. I left without another word to Emily, my mind now even more confused than before. **

**It was raining outside as usual so I pulled my hood over my head and headed home. Beccer should be back home by now surely? Did she want to see me though? Maybe I should just keep my distance. Urghhh why is everything so hard? **

**It took me half an hour to get home and I could see the car in the driveway. Time to do some major suck up work. I came into the house and heard mumbling in the kitchen. It was Beccer and Jacob. Maybe I should just be quiet and let them sort it out themselves and I'll just apologise again later. I only had my foot on the first step when Beccer shouted at me. **

"**LEAH! Get your ass in here now!" Uh oh. I made my way there a bit apprehensive of what would happen to me. Would Beccer and Jacob lunge at me and kill me? Would they smile sweetly and say everything was okay or would they do the worst and just sit and look at me in silence. As I came into the kitchen they were sat there holding hands across the table. Got their acts together then.**

"**Where have you been then?" Beccer asked.**

"**Emily's café." This was like an interrogation, both pair of eyes judging me. **

"**Is that it?"**

"**Went to the library." It was silent…for ages. "Look, I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I really didn't. It just came out. You know me Beccer I say stuff without thinking. I just did it again that's all. I don't like it when we fight I am rally sorry. And sorry Jacob because you should have told Beccer yourself I understand that and I am sorry that Paul hit you. Guys I'm really sorry."**

**I can't believe I just practically begged for forgiveness that's a new low for me. They both looked at each other and smiled.**

"**I told you she would do that." Beccer giggled. **

"**You did I should have believed you."**

"**Hang on what?"**

"**Well when ever you do anything wrong you sort of do this babbling thing where you keep saying sorry. It's really funny." Beccer exclaimed. **

"**Oh thanks." **

"**That's alright, but I guess we can forgive you. Just think next time okay?"**

"**Sure." I looked between them. "So…erm…are you two, you know." I pointed a finger between them. **

"**Yes. I asked Beccer out and she said yes if that is what you are wondering." Jacob grinned. **

"**Thank god. See me saying that stuff yesterday sort of helped didn't it?"**

"**No Leah, don't try to think you had anything to do with this." Beccer sighed. **

"**But I did though didn't I?" I winked. **

"**No Leah just don't go there again. We just forgave you we can easily go back to hating you." **

"**Okay sorry." **

"**Stop saying sorry." **

"**I can't help it." **

"**Yeah and why are you saying sorry for Paul by the way?" Jacob asked. **

"**I don't know. I guess I thought it was kind of my fault." **

"**No it was Paul being a dick. He said sorry anyway after a day." It took him a day to apologise? Actually, I would probably have done the same. **

"**I see." I felt more comfortable now as they stopped the interrogation and we were all acting like normal again. "So what you two planning on doing today?"**

"**I am taking Beccer out for a meal." **

"**Oh snazzy. Remember she only eats vegetables." **

"**I don't just eat vegetables Leah." Beccer sighed. **

"**Sure you don't." **

"**I don't." **

"**Of course you have that Pringles addiction." Beccer loved Pringles I reckon she had been through a million packets since they came out. Oh and cereals. Beccer was a cereal killer. Jacob was laughing at us both shaking his head. **

"**You two are terrible. How can you know so much about each other?"**

"**We live together. " Beccer replied confused. "And are best friends, sort of comes with the deal." **

"**Suppose. So Leah, what you up to tonight?" **

"**I'm going to do some reading. That's about it to be honest. I lead such an exciting life." **

"**Why don't you invite Paul over?" Jacob said with a smile. "I mean you seemed to be having so much fun before." **

"**I haven't seen him and he's not speaking to me it seems." I mumbled.**

**I couldn't believe it actually hurt a little although I had only seen him just yesterday. Oh my god I was turning sappy! I didn't have feelings for Paul did I? No why would I? Well he did have cheesecake and he would be fine if he wasn't a man whore and had decent music tastes. No, no I couldn't like Paul…**

"**He's probably working at the bar today."**

"**Bar?" Paul works at a bar?**

"**Did he not tell you? He is a barman at the Old Moon."**

"**Oh I see." That's how he gets his women then. He gets them drunk then gets laid. "Well you kids have fun. I'm going to turn into a geek for a few hours." **

"**You are doing something history related aren't you?" Beccer asked with a disgusted expression. She hated history like I hated French. I gave her a big smile before heading upstairs. Well at least I didn't have to worry that they still hated me, instead they seemed to be getting on famously now.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note: ****Well I managed to get Sky in wohooo! Yeah I was a very happy bean when I did this. And yeah I have really not a lot to say this time except I'm happy everyone all made up again. Thanks to my Beta PepperX apparently I have a comma problem. Grinning!**


	10. Confused

Confused

**Yawning, I stretched out my muscles that were aching from the four hours reading. I had gotten through half of the book that told me about how La Push came about. I'd checked things up on the internet just to go in further detail. **

**Of course, I got distracted and ended up checking my face book finding a few comments and a new friend request from Sky. It had just gone ten and Beccer still wasn't back yet, guess she is having fun with Jacob. My stomach made a loud rumbling noise.**

"**Dinner time." I hummed as I skipped down the stairs and searched the fridge. WHERE THE HELL IS OUR FOOD? I rummaged deeper among the shelves of emptiness, guessing the guys had been round recently and ate our food. I went to the cupboards instead and grabbed some noodles and started heating them up. **

"**LEAH!" A voice shouted as they came through the front door. I let out a scream not knowing who it was. Who the hell just walked straight into my house?! I grabbed a kitchen knife and peered through the door to see a Paul Davis heading for me. **

"**Jesus Paul I thought you were a murderer." I groaned as I went back to the stove and put the knife back. **

"**Why do you think I'm not speaking to you?" Paul grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. Jesus they do tell each other everything! He looked down at me with great with his eyes narrowed. **

"**Did I say that?" What do I say? Nice having him here though. "I guess you sort of just ran out the house and I didn't hear anything from you."**

"**I was at work." He quickly answered. **

"**I know, Jacob told me." I could smell my noodles begin to burn so I tried to move to get to them but of course Paul wasn't having that. "You need to let me go, I need to fix my dinner." **

**Paul looked over my head at the saucepan that was creating lots of smoke before looking back at me and letting me go. I turned quickly, hiding from his watching gaze and fixed up my noodles. **

"**Do you want some?" I mumbled looking at the bowl. **

"**No." Wow he was blunt today and not eating food. I turned to sit at the table. He was already on the other side. **

"**So how was work?" I asked politely.**

"**Don't change the subject." He was not in a good mood today, the look on his face showed that. The deep frown lines, his set lips, the flexing jaw. "Did you seriously think I was ignoring you?" Yes.**

"**No." **

"**Don't lie to me Leah. How could you think I would ignore you? I had things to do, things to sort out."**

"**I realize that now." He was really going for it.**

"**I mean we had a good day yesterday I don't understand why you would say this. I thought you were really upset. I went through work worrying about you but here you are, seeming fine."**

"**You want me upset?" I asked confused.**

"**No I don't want you upset! I never want you upset. Who do you think I am?" He was getting more and more angry. **

"**Paul you are really confusing me now." He let out a load growl. He growled at me? No way. "Don't you dare growl at me!"**

"**You are so infuriating!" **

"**So are you!" I shouted. "Just get out Paul!"**

**I dropped my bowl into the sink and ran past him upstairs to my room. Why did he have to be such a dick sometimes? Yeah I thought he was ignoring me, but when I heard he had work I knew better. Hell I didn't even know why I give a shit about him. It makes no sense.I slammed the door extra loud and ran to my bed diving under the covers. I was so angry right now but now I feel bad for shouting at him. My life sucks!**

**There was a light knock at the bedroom door. Why hadn't he left? I didn't reply. Instead I buried myself deeper into the warm confines of my covers. The door creaked open followed by a heavy sigh. **

"**Leah." Paul said softly, I could hear his bare feet softly pad against the carpet. My bed dipped as he sat down next to me. Go away! I pleaded in my head. "Leah I'm sorry." His hand rested on my back. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." Damn right you shouldn't have. "Are you going to come out of the covers?" I shook my head as a no. "Please Leah."**

**His hand crept up my back to reach my head which was actually ticklish. I tried hard to stifle my laughter but he must have felt the vibrations. **

"**Oh laughing are you?" He started to tickle me more. No he's going to win because I'm ticklish.**

**I kicked to get him off me, which was a bad move on my part as my feet were now exposed to him. He took advantage of this and sat on my legs, tickling the soles of my feet. **

"**Paul get off! Get off me!" I screamed.**

"**But it's so much fun and the only way to get to see your face." I pushed the duvet away from my face so I could breathe more easily as I continued to laugh my head off. "See, what a beauty." **

"**Paul stop it." I gasped, clutching my sides. He did not stop though. He grabbed me by my ankles and yanked me out from under the covers and onto the floor with a bump. **

"**Ow!"**

"**What are you doing down there?" Paul chuckled as he peered over the edge of the bed with a large smile on his face. **

"**You asshole." I groaned as I rolled over onto my hands and knees. **

"**Nice view." **

"**Pig" **

"**You love me really." **

**My thoughts seemed to stop at his words. Do I really love him? Could it be possible that I actually loved Paul? I mean yeah I liked him, but I didn't understand it completely. There was something else there. When he wasn't there I felt a little on edge. When he was here I felt happier. **

"**You wish." **

"**Everyday." He sighed. I stopped exactly where I was and looked at him a little shocked. He coughed. "Well I mean no why would I want you?" **

**Of course I wasn't good enough for Paul. I bet he had the most beautiful women compared to me - plain, emoish Leah. I was just someone he enjoyed to annoy. **

"**What am I not easy enough for you?" I snapped back, feeling angry once more. **

"**It's not like that! I didn't mean it."**

"**Sounded like you did." I huffed as I stood up and ignored him once more. **

"**I didn't mean it like that Leah." **

"**Why don't you just go home Paul? You obviously don't really want to be here." **

"**I do, I didn't think about what I was saying." **

"**Never guessed." I sat at my laptop and put on my iTunes, putting a song on full blast to over power him. **

"**Leah." He moved next to me and I moved once more and sat back on my bed. Again he followed. So I went to my cupboard and put on my hoodie. "Will you stop moving around?" **

"**My room." He turned off my music and blocked my door before I could escape. "Get out of my way."**

"**No! Why is it that we can't seem to get on?" Because you were a dick just now.**

"**I don't know Paul lets make a list. One we are completely different, two you're a pig, three why would you want me?" I looked him straight in the face, looking deep into his eyes. **

"**But we are alike too you know."**

"**How?"**

"**Fine, one we both seem angry, two we can't apologise well, three we both never think about what we say." I glared him down but I couldn't do it for long, he seemed desperate to try and make his point, to make it right again between us. He was right we did have our differences but we did have our similarities. **

"**They are negative points." I mumbled.**

"**Still similar." He grinned at me trying to lift my mood. I couldn't help but smile too and forgive him. How could he do this? Make me forgive him so easily. **

"**You are a total goon." **

"**I made you smile though, which means you forgive me." **

"**For now." I heard the front door open followed by Beccer talking to Jacob at the door. Oh crap if she comes up here and finds Paul in my room she is going to think stuff. "Paul get under my bed."**

"**What?"**

"**Get under my bed." **

"**Well that's a new proposition." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want me down there?"**

"**Beccer is home."**

"**And?"**

"**I don't want her to see you in here."**

"**Then I'll tell you what we could do. We could just walk out this door." He grinned as he pulled open the door. **

"**No because then she knows we were upstairs." **

"**And you could say I was fixing something, like your bed." I crossed my arms and glared at him.**

"**Just get under the bed." **

"**Alright." I watched as he managed to squish himself under my bed with a grunt. His feet still stuck out of the bottom so I pushed my duvet over them. "Well I've done this before but last time I was hiding from a boyfriend not a best friend." **

"**Hush."**

**I heard the goodbye between Beccer and Jacob and her footsteps up the stairs. I took one last look towards the bed when Beccer came through the door with a bright smile on her face. **

"**Had a good time with the Jacob I take it?" **

"**It was the best, he is so hot. And he treats me so well Leah. I've never met someone so kind. He opened the car door for me, he pulled out my chair, he was polite, sweet and charming. Jacob Black is the best man to have ever been created." She sighed as she sat on the bed. Aww shit poor Paul. He let out a groan. "Did you just hear that?"**

"**Hear what? So where did Jacob take you then?" **

"**To this restaurant in Seattle. I ate pasta he ate virtually everything else." **

"**Well what are men like?"**

"**So what about you? Did you have fun learning history?" I really like talking about history. **

"**Yeah actually I did. Did you know in 1845 there was a small battle between the two tribe's living area and then…" **

"**Alright, I do not need to know." Beccer cut in.**

"**Dork." Paul coughed. **

"**There it was again that noise."**

**I frowned and just to get my own back, I sat on the bed too, kicking Paul's shin in the process. **

"**You know I think it is just a squeaky bed, listen." I jumped up and down on the bed, each time Paul let out a groan. **

"**You should get that fixed."**

"**Yeah I think I know someone." I smiled, thinking of Paul's previous comment. Beccer began yawning and rested her head on my shoulder. "You should hit the sack." **

"**Yeah I'm really tired and I got to mark class 11B's work tomorrow."**

"**That bad huh?"**

"**Yup you wait till you have to teach them." **

"**Who says I'm going to teach here?"**

"**I know you will." She yawned once more. "Night."**

"**Night Small Fry." I gave her a hug and followed her to the door, shutting it behind her. I turned back to see Paul's head poking out from underneath. **

"**Is it safe now?"**

"**Safe." I smiled watching him pull himself out.**

"**You owe me big time."**

"**Probably." I walked over to him and hugged him. "This is me owing you." I replied in his chest. His hand came up and stroked the back of my head pulling me in closer.**

"**Well then this will have to do." It felt good to be here. We had discussed a lot tonight and I felt closer to Paul. I really did like Paul, I liked him a lot. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note:** **This actually has to be my favourite chapter so far, the whole hiding under the bed. Wish there was a Paul hiding under my bed but then again who wouldn't, who really wouldn't except PepperX or Beccer as they would want a certain Jacob Black. Anyhow peace out.**

**PepperX smells bums XP**


	11. Cheese

**Cheese**

Paul tiptoed out the house last night after he finally allowed me to let go. The next morning I woke up with a big grin on my face. This was going to be a good day I could tell.

I was humming as I skipped around the kitchen, ignoring Beccer and Jacob as they looked into each other's eyes like love sick puppies. I grabbed some toast and looked at the post. There was a letter addressed to both me and Beccer so I took the liberty of opening it as Beccer was currently busy.

"Hi you two,

Well I thought I should remind you that me and Jake are coming round to see your new pad soon. Knowing both of you, you forgot all about it and now reading this letter you are thinking shit. We are coming around on the 27th September…"

Panic suddenly flooded my face, crap what's the date today? I ran to the calendar and let out a groan. It was today.

"What you moaning about?" Jacob asked still looking at Beccer.

"Cheese is coming around today with Jake." That grabbed Beccer's attention as she stood up and ran to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Guess we both forgot then. She did say in this letter we would forget." Beccer snatched the paper from my hand and started to read it out loud.

"We are coming round on the 27th September," She read. "And our plane gets in around three in the afternoon. I hope you remember to pick us up as we have no idea where we are going. Well we shall see you soon, better get panicking." Beccer looked up at me sheer panic on her face. "How could we forget this? It's eleven o'clock now."

"Who is cheese?" Jacob asked a little confused.

"Our friend Louise." Beccer replied.

"And Jake is her boyfriend?"

"Yup, oh no there are going to be two Jakes" I groaned.

"I'm the best one though." Jacob said with a grin and winked at Beccer.

"If you say so."

"Leah what are we going to do?" Beccer looked at me. Why do I have to have the answer? "I mean we haven't even sorted out a spare room for them."

I stood there thinking everything over. Damn, why did we not pay attention to things when we're told them?

"Here's what we are going to do. You and Jacob are going to Wal-Mart. You are going to buy the cheapest bed, cupboard and anything else needed for the spare room. I shall clean up the house. When you get back I'll make the bed, you go to the airport and collect them whilst I sort stuff out here." It should work. I hope, I mean we only have four hours.

"You can't sort out round here and make the spare room up by yourself."

"Yeah, I mean I have seen you around this house Leah and you are lazy."

"Shut up Jacob."

"Only saying. I know who could help you out … Paul. He's good with beds." Jacob's tone of voice and the way he was looking at me made me think he knew about last night.

"Leah he could fix yours whilst he's at it." Beccer said, not realising the inside knowledge that Paul was hidden under mine last night. I gave a nervous laugh and coughed.

"I suppose so."

"I'll call him right now." Jacob had a smug smile on his face and took out his phone. I so want to slap him. Wonder in Beccer would mind. It would only hurt for a little bit. "Paul how would you like to help out a friend…? It's Leah…thought that might change your mind." Both me and Beccer shared a confused look. "Well her friend is coming over from England to stay in four hours and as you are good with beds…Okay I'll tell her…see you in a bit."

"He's coming around then?"

"Yup he seemed very excited."

"You are an ass you know that?"

"Leah!" Beccer frowned.

"What he is."

"Leave Jacob alone, we haven't got time for this. If Paul is on his way we will leave now. You get changed and get your butt in gear."

"Yes mother." I shouted and she dragged him out the house with him sticking his tongue out at me. The front door slammed shut.

Well there goes my good day now. I've got to spend all day cleaning…with Paul. I ran up the stairs flung on my jeans and a vest top, combed my hair and put on some eye liner. Just as I dashed down the stairs again in came Paul.

"Hello, I hear you need my assistance with a bed. Wanted more of me after last night did you?"

"You are so full of yourself." It didn't annoy me much anymore that he was always like this. I was becoming used to it and actually found myself wanting to hear more.

"I know." I walked over to the iPod dock and put my music on shuffle. Music can help you get through anything. "You aren't trying to educate me again are you? I just don't think I'm going to change."

"I haven't given up on you yet, but this is just to help motivate me." We both walked to the kitchen and I grabbed the cleaning stuff from under the sink. "Now let's get cleaning." I pushed a feather duster in his hand which he looked at with his 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"This was not in my job description."

"But you look so dashing."

"I look gay." He grumbled.

"Please Paul, please, please, please, please?" I said batting my eyelids. He let out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"Fine." He muttered something else to himself but it was so low I couldn't make out what it was. He started to use his feather duster to the max whilst I went around with polish and a duster singing along to the song that was currently playing.

"Nothings going on, but I don't care

Leave me here, don't take me anywhere

Why should I get up when I have nothing to do?

Just another lazy day afternoon

Beautiful day outside, but I don't care

Everything I need I got right here

Why should I go out? Why should I even move?

Just another lazy day afternoon

Afternoon, when everybody's working

I'd rather be a jerk and lay around

Afternoon, this day is just too perfect

Just another lazy day afternoon

Nothings going on, but I don't care

Leave me here, don't take me anywhere

Why should I get up when I've got nothing to do

Just another lazy day afternoon

Just another lazy day afternoon

Afternoon, when everybody's working

I'd rather be a jerk and lay around

Afternoon, this day is just too perfect

Just another lazy day afternoon

Beautiful day outside, but I don't care

Everything I need I got right here

Why should I go out? Why should I even move?

Just another lazy day afternoon"

I turned around to start on the banisters when I caught Paul stood there just watching me. Little weird.

"What you looking at?"

"Umm nothing." He turned around quickly putting his attention back on the ceiling. Oh Pervy Paul you are a strange one.

"Anyway big man your expertise can be used somewhere else now. I need you to help me move some things."

"Anything to get rid of this thing." He said as he chucked the duster on the sofa and followed me to the spare room. The room had a few boxes in that we had not yet unpacked and we had put all our decorating stuff in there. "Where is this all going to?" Paul asked as he looked from the boxes to me.

"For now, my room." I picked up the closest thing to me and started the process of moving things from room to room. Paul carried two boxes at once which was really quite impressive. That must be why he had really nice arms.

"Stop ogling me, I feel vulnerable."

"I thought you liked women appreciating you."

"Not anymore."

"Is our Paul a changed man?"

"You could say that."

"Leah! Paul! Help us out down here." Beccer shouted up the stairs. The bed must be here. We both ran down the stairs to find Beccer and Jacob.

"I'm telling you Beccer I can carry it." Jacob protested.

"Don't be so stupid that is really heavy."

"For you maybe but I'm a well built muscle man." Paul sighed and brushed past me, grabbing the big box Jacob was carrying.

"Let a real man do the work." I grinned at Jacobs frowning face, Paul had just made him look bad.

"I'm a man."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

"Don't worry Jacob I know you are a man." Beccer smiled as she rubbed his back. I gave Beccer an amused look. She knows does she?

"I'm saying nothing."

"Whatever, we just needed to drop this off." Beccer glared. "I'm sure you two shall manage just fine from now on."

"Put a bed together, a cupboard. Can't be that hard." Paul started making his way upstairs.

"See you in three hours with Louise." Beccer turned to me after watching Paul leave.

"Okay, see you then." I shut the door behind them and ran up to help Paul who had it already out of the box and laid out on the floor. He looked at the pieces with a confused expression. "Thought it wasn't that hard."

"I'm just assessing what I have here." To the left of him I saw the instructions discarded and unused. What is it with men and instructions? I went and sat next to him, picking up the instructions as I did so.

"You know I find instructions help."

"I don't need instructions, now step back and let me get to work." I wasn't going to question him it is way to amusing to watch this instead. Paul struggled for nearly an hour, swearing and groaning when it kept going wrong. Finally he gave in after lying back on the floor with a sigh.

"So want to use the instructions yet?" I asked.

"Fine if you think it will help we will use the instructions." He grabbed the piece of paper out my hand and we began work again. Within fifteen minutes we were done and I had a smug smile on my face. "Don't even think about it saying it."

"What like I told you so?" He glared at me for a moment but he gave into a smile quickly.

"Alright fine you were right. Now let's get on with the rest of this stuff shall we?"

"Okay." We were working on making the place up for Louise and Jake for the next hour. When we were done and happy we sat in the kitchen with some coffee and talking to each other like we had known each other for ever. Paul seemed different when he wasn't showing off, when he was just himself. Yeah he still had his pervy, annoying side but it turned out there was a lot more to Paul Davis than people knew.

"Leah we're back!" Beccer shouted through the door. That's beginning to be a habit. I jumped up out my chair and ran to the door to find Beccer and Jacob coming through the door with a couple of suitcases. Behind them was the tall couple. As soon as I saw Louise I jumped at her.

"Sexy bean!" I grinned.

"Hello gorgeous."

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Have any of you actually ever done this? I mean it seems like such a man thing to do like with the un willingness to ask for directions. Song is Lazy day Afternoon by Plain White T's. I just found the song and I have been singing it since. **

**You happy now a-lil-angel, you are finally in it ****J you can stop the bugging now.**

**And of course PepperX again thank you.**


	12. The News

**The News**

We had all gathered in the kitchen, (Why is it we always end up in the kitchen?) Beccer sat on Jacob's lap and I'm sorry but she looked like a puppet on him as she was so small. Jake and Louise sat opposite them and I sat between Jake and Paul. Louise hadn't changed much, I would say she was a little taller and so was Jake. They were a couple of giants. I could even say Jake was the same height as Jacob and Paul.

"So you two seem to be getting on fine here." Louise grinned, looking specifically at Jacob and Paul.

"Yeah we are." Beccer replied with a smile. Did she not realise what Louise was implying just then?

"So Leah, Beccer tells me you are a slob."

"Excuse me? I cook for her nearly everyday." I frowned. "And I cleaned up this place whilst she ran off to get you two. I mean come on, you could have emailed me to say you were on your way."

"I did or have you been too busy lately to check?" Her eyes shifted towards Paul.

"I remember why I disliked you sometimes now."

"You don't mean that, you love me." I was about to reply when Beccer cut in.

"So how are things back home?"

"Things are good. Still working at the accountancy agency and Jake here has just got promoted."

"Well done mate." Jacob clapped Jakes hands. Men.

"Thanks. So what do you two do?"

"I'm a mechanic. You name a car I can fix it like that." Jacob clicked his fingers to show the so-called speed he worked at.

"And I'm a bar man down the Old Moon."

"Really? Maybe we should go for a drink down there some when?" Louise piped up.

"That's a great idea Louise, we haven't been there yet." We'd been here for nearly a month now and we hadn't really been out and about down here. I didn't even know where this place was that Paul worked and I had to admit I was really interested too.

"You've not been there yet?" Jake asked confused.

"Yes we haven't been there yet." I reiterated.

"Surely you would have Leah?" Okay little confusing right now. "I mean you are going out with Paul and stuff."

"What?!" Have they all gone loopy?

"Well we haven't really left the house." Paul slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Paul you aren't helping." I groaned. "I am not going out with him."

"Well we just thought." Jake quickly defended.

"Yeah Leah, I mean he is your type."

"Oh am I? I never knew this." Paul grinned looking at me.

"Umm…well…you see….stop changing the subject."

"You stop changing the subject. So what do you like most about me?" Paul asked. Oh My God! This is so embarrassing. Louise and Jake sure pick their moments. Why did they even think this? I looked across the table to see Jacob grinning his head off and Beccer bright red in the face trying not to laugh. I glared at them knowing full well they must be the reason. "Well come on. You know I'm a little jealous. You call Louise a sexy bean, what about me hey?"

"She's called me that for years." Louise smiled. "She gives nicknames to the people she likes."

"I have one of them Pervy Paul isn't it?" He turned pulling me closer to him. Oh this is so very awkward.

"How do you know that?"

"Well a little friend told me." Well that emphasis on little leads me to one person… Beccer.

"I see." Laughter soon erupted in the room. Everyone was laughing at me. Well how nice they all were. Even Paul was laughing at me.

"Leah your face doesn't look too amused there." Jake chuckled. I'm not even gonna respond to that. Why am I friends with these people? Why? Next thing I knew Paul was leaning over and whispering into my ear.

"You know I still want to know what you like most about me…" I am so screwed.

"So let's get Louise and Jake to their room, hey?" I moved quickly away, dashing out the room. I so need to get my thoughts together right now.

"Wait up then Leah." Louise called as the five of them began to follow me up the stairs. What was I going to do about Paul? I was serious here! He wasn't going to lay off me until he found out. Should I straight out tell him? Should I ignore him? I couldn't ignore him. I just couldn't see myself doing that. Why did I move here? Oh yes Beccer, I moved here because Beccer literally forced me to.

"Leah! Hello, are you even listening to us?" Jacob asked as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Huh what did I miss?"

"Thinking about other things Leah?" Louise grinned that cheesy smile.

"No." I snapped. "I will chuck you out this house Louise if you carry on."

"Don't leave her out in the cold." Jake frowned as he pulled her closer to him. "You couldn't do that to her could you?"

"You can go with her then."

"Leah, don't be mean to them!" Beccer scowled.

"Well they started it."

"Ladies, ladies stop the fighting. I want to show you what me and Leah were doing in the bedroom all day." Paul waggled his eyebrows at everyone giving a sly wink to me. Idiot!

"I don't think I want to see that type of thing mate." Jacob slapped him on the back.

"But we worked so hard."

"Well shouldn't you and Leah keep that between yourselves?"

"Louise shut up. We made your bed that's all." I swung the door open so everyone could see the work we had done in preparation for their arrival - a freshly made bed, a newly made cupboard and a dusted room.

"Oh now I get it. Paul made it sound like…" Louise beamed looking around the room and sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I know what he made it sound like."

"I don't know what you mean." Paul replied innocently.

"Sure you don't." Jacob sighed.

"Well you two certainly did work hard in here." Beccer actually sounded impressed, did she not trust us?

"Better do, we spent hours in here."

"Paul you can stop now."

"Well we did. I mean all the DIY stuff we had to do."

"DIY is it Paul? You do keep inventing new phrases." I was really beginning to hate these people right now. I was actually starting to get a little annoyed and was trying to hold my tongue as the last time I didn't I made Beccer and Jacob hate me for a day. I focused on looking at the floor instead.

"No Jacob it's not. Why do you have to be so immature?" Did Paul just say that?

"I'm immature? What about you? You have to be one of the most immature guys in La Push." He can't say that about Paul. I looked up and both seemed to be having a staring match. Louise and Jake looked at the pair a little shocked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I mean come on look at you. You are disgusting." They were both doing that shaking thing again, what is with that?

"Whoa come on you two, stop this." Jake stepped forward. Being the only remaining sane man in the room, he was obviously having the feeling that made him need to protect the females. They were all at the same level of height but of course Jacob and Paul had the greater build. "Seriously guys, chill it out a bit."

"I'm going." Paul declared tearing himself away from Jacob. He was shaking so much I thought his skin was going to shred of him. But science wouldn't even allow that to happen. I reached out and took his hand as he made for the door.

"Paul, are you okay?" His angry eyes seemed to soften.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to get out of here." Then he was gone once more. Why was it we all seemed to be arguing lately? Could none of us ever get on? No, I knew we could.

"Well done Jacob." I mumbled.

"What? He is always angry!"

"I guess this is the wrong time to tell you mine and Jake's news." Louise asked, hesitant in the tense atmosphere.

"No, go ahead." Beccer encouraged. We all looked at the couple who now smiled widely.

"We are getting married." I stood there astounded for a while, just stood there taking it in. Well that was a shock to my system. I had known Louise and Jake since secondary school. I remember when they first got together. I remember going to college thinking they are meant for each other. I remember the way they acted with each other and felt happy for both of them and now here they are tying the knot.

Beccer was the first to react and jumped at the pair, hugging them.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to do it. I mean how long now four years?"

"Nope five." Louise smiled. I shook my head getting out of the shock then jumped on them too.

"Well congratulations!"

"Thanks Leah. But you may not like us for much longer. I want you and Beccer as bridesmaids." And? What was the problem with that? "You have to wear a dress." Yup my mood ruined.

"Wow, watch that face fall." Jacob laughed.

"When you getting married?"

"Five months, back home."

"Oh this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you two!" Beccer grinned.

"You know we are gonna have to have a party." I said. It was the only way my mind was going to be able to keep off of wearing that dress.

"Right on it. A proper La Push party I think…" Jacob was already on his phone dialing. "Tomorrow Jake and Louise, you meet the gang." Poor people, if only they could escape that.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Aww we get to know more about my other friend Louise, a- lil-angel. And she is getting married. Isn't that sweet. Well not much to say but thanks to those who have been reviewing of late it is much appreciated and nice to know that I still have followers even if most of the time it is Pepper X. Read some other stories woman just because you are in this one.**


	13. The Old Moon

**The Old Moon**

Jacob spent most of the night on the phone to pack members organising the party for Louise and Jake. Beccer helped him of course. I cooked us all dinner whilst Louise and Jake settled themselves in and by midnight we had a party organised.

As I lay in bed it was completely silent. Jacob was staying the night and was …you know I didn't actually know where he was in the house.

I wondered where Paul was… He had seemed pretty angry earlier. I hoped he was fine. Why was I even worried? Oh yes I know why - I liked him, I Leah Gibbons liked the man whore that was Paul Davies.

I reached across to grab my phone from my bedside table and started to text. Yes, I now had his number. Well he actually stole my phone and put it in but still it was still a number right?

"Sorry if I woke you but I just wanted to know if you were okay."

There was no reply for a while, maybe he was asleep. He did seem quite tired most of the time. I was just starting to doze off when the loud beep of my phone rang through the room.

"You didn't wake me J And I am okay now, sorry if I worried you. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Pfft I wasn't worried why would I be? :p And I couldn't sleep."

"Want me to come round, keep you company ;) And you would be worried as you secretly like me."

Hit the nail on the head there Paul. Would I tell him that though?

"No you stay at yours please, I might not get rid of you. And if I did like you who is to say I would tell you."

"We shall see, I will get it out of you sooner or later. Now go to sleep I don't want you to be tired for the party tomorrow."

"Your invited?"

"Course I am, hello I work at the venue. I'll be your barman for the night. Now sleep."

"Okay, okay I'm going night."

"Night x."

I looked at that kiss a little too long before I finally settled down to sleep. What would tomorrow bring?

*

I was roped into blowing up balloons for the party. Lucky for Beccer it was a study day at her school so she had Monday off. My lungs were beginning to ache after getting through five balloons. What are these things made out of? How come I got stuck with this cruddy job whilst Beccer got to go to the pub and set things up with Jacob, and Emily gets to do the cooking with Kim and Liz? I could do that. Why wasn't that my job? And the lads blow up balloons. They must pack some air into those large bodies of theirs.

"Whoa beetroot in the room!" Louise giggled as she sat down next to me on the sofa. "Want some help with that?"

"Please, how come I always get stuck with this job? I mean your birthday, Faye's and Halloween… always the balloons."

"Okay I'll help…JAKE!" She shouted up the stairs. Wow Louise, get him to do the work then don't you?

"Yes honey?" Jake had to duck his head as he came down so he wouldn't hit the ceiling.

"Could you help us blow up these balloons please?" He let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes before he joined us and picked up one of the balloons.

"So what happens at these parties they throw?" Jake asked me as I took a deep breath and blew into a blue balloon.

"Well I have only been to one, but all I know is I would rather forget some parts of it."

"Oh is that because of the video?" Louise asked.

"What video?"

"Have you not seen it?"

"No."

"I see. I'll be right back."

With that she was gone and running upstairs. What video was she on about? I looked to Jake and he just grinned. He wasn't going to let on then. Louise ran back down the stairs carrying her laptop whilst logging on at the same. She sat back down next to me and loaded up the internet before clicking on her favorites. I watched wondering what was going to come up when I saw me…me dancing with Paul to the song that I now hated most in the world.

"Oh my god! Who filmed this?" I screeched trying to turn it off.

"Beccer. I must say Leah I never knew you could dance like that."

"I was drunk." I defended.

"Do you do that on a regular basis with Paul?" Jake asked. Oh now they were just trying to wind me up.

"NO! I was drunk. Let's just drop it okay." It was silent for a while when I heard the pair of them begin to hum the tune of right round. "Urghhh I hate you both." I moaned, throwing one of the blown up balloons at Louise's head then another at Jake.

"Grumpy." The door swung open and Beccer walked in.

"You done yet?"

"There are like a million balloons here! What do you think?" I said. Why don't you blow them up hey Beccer?

"Well hurry up the party is in an hour and I need to put them up."

"Fine. Oh and I have a bone to pick with you later."

She looked at me a little confused before helping us all with the balloons. Within ten minutes we were done, Jacob's car was filled with Balloons and Beccer was driving off again. Louise, Jake and I went to get ready.

I had a quick shower and straightened my hair, covered my eyes in black eyeliner and got into my nice formal somewhat - jeans and a black halter neck top. Louise was in a flowery dress with a waist coat and Jake wore a pair of smart jeans with a nice black shirt.

"You ready for this? 'Cause I don't have any idea what they are planning."

"Oh no, we are excited." Louise jumped up and down. What a kid.

"Yeah I really want to see Paul at his workplace…don't you?" I rolled my eyes at Jake.

"Come on then in the car you two."

"She is so eager to meet him, look." Louise grinned as she settled in the front next to me.

It was only a five minute drive to the Old Moon as La Push was so small. It stood on its own with a little car park surrounded by yet more forest. It had brown beams holding it up with cream coloured walls. The windows were lit up with little electric lamps and there were balloons attached to the door outside. I parked up in between Sam's van and a motorbike I knew to be Embry's.

"Time to meet the gang I guess. Be afraid, be very afraid." Louise and Jake shared a 'has-she-lost-it-?-look' before I led them in. I was a little excited myself to be honest. I really wanted to see Paul.

Music blared from Collin and Brady's DJ booth, they waved at me to come over but I thought I should get those two settled first.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds

This is how I do when I think about you.

I never thought you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart

You want to get inside then get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine"

We moved further in. I knew most of the people in here. Embry and Liz were in a corner cuddling, Emily, Sam, Jacob and Beccer were by a table filled with food, and Jared, Kim, Seth and Quil were watching a small girl run around the chairs. I thought it best to go towards Jacob first and get that sorted.

"Finally made it to your party then." Jacob grinned. "This is Sam and Emily Uley." He introduced to Jake and Louise.

"Heya." Louise smiled politely as Jake shook hands with Sam.

"Welcome to La Push." Emily smiled. I swear she said that to every new person who came to this town. "And congratulations you know Sam and I tied the knot only …" Oh no, I didn't want to get trapped in one of those stories someone tells where I've got to look interested.

"I'm going to go see the others." I whispered to Beccer.

"Don't leave me." I knew Beccer didn't like getting stuck in these things either. Soon enough she would just zone out and nod in the right places.

"Sorry.' I smiled and headed other to the bar to get a much needed drink. "Can I get a beer please?"

"Not much of a ladies drink." I knew that voice. I snapped my head up and to see a smart Paul in a crisp white shirt. I could see the top of his chest as he had conveniently not done up the last three buttons.

"Well…I...umm…I just like beer." I managed to stutter out. He gave me that smug grin as he bent down to get the bottle.

"Well one beer it is then my lady." I took the bottle from his hands finding myself unable to look away. "So did you get to sleep in the end?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah in the end."

"Dreaming of me I bet." Well actually …

"You know I should go see Collin and Brady they wanted me to see them." His smile faltered a little as he looked over at the pair.

"You know I may start to get jealous. Why should they be the only ones to get your attention?" Oh crap, don't speak like that.

"I'll be back to you I promise."

"I'm missing you already." I smiled and turned toward Collin and Brady weaving between the dancing people. They were on to their next song already.

"Hey you two how's it going?"

"Well cool I just love to be in control of the music." Collin shouted.

"Forgive my brother," Brady rolled his eyes. "He has had two beers already and can't quite handle himself."

"Naw it's funny. Anyhow where is Sky?"

"She'll be here in a bit she had to do something." Brady's face lit up at the mere mention of her name. What was with these men and their girlfriends? It was like they thought of nothing else.

I stayed with them a while longer watching everyone have fun and helping to pick out the music. I glanced up at Paul a few times and he would be looking at us with either a frown or a smile. However the next time I looked up he was talking to Louise and that was a danger zone, who knows what information about me she could leak to him.

"I got to go, be back later."

"Going to Paul?" Collin grinned.

"Yes if you must know." Him and Brady began to laugh at me as I walked away. When I reached Louise and Paul I had clearly come in at the wrong time.

"You hold on tight and you go in and out, in and out." Paul was explaining about something and I was a little shocked.

"Oh hey Leah." Louise smiled with one eyebrow raised. "Paul was just explaining how to properly clean out a glass." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah you see what you do is you hold on tightly to the glass and you push the towel in and out and if you are feeling dangerous you go around too." Paul grinned. I stifled my laughter at how serious he seemed.

"Leah, can I speak to you for a second?" Louise pulled me away from the bar and into the corner. "I think you should go out with Paul."

"What?" I managed to choke out. Did she seriously just say that?

"Well you like him." I was about to object to that but she held her hand up to stop me. "Don't deny it I have been watching your goo-goo eyes from across the room all night. And he clearly likes you. Plus I like him, I like the way he thinks." Does he like me?

"What, perverted?"

"Yes, he is funny." I stood there looking at Louise then shifted my eyes to a close by Beccer who was laughing at me.

"Oh have you got something to say too?" I asked. She made her way over to us, still laughing.

"When you said you were going to get Leah to go out with Paul I did not think you were going to be that blunt Louise."

"Well I saw a good fit." So they had been convening with each other about me. Nice.

"So what do you have to say about this?" I asked Beccer again.

"Well I know he likes you as Jacob told me and plus it's a little noticeable. I mean all the flirting you both do. Seriously get your act together."

"So you both say I should go right up to Paul now and just plain ask him out?"

"YES!" They both chorused.

"But what if he says no?"

"Stop delaying." Beccer huffed.

"And he won't say no." Louise pushed me forward back towards the bar.

Oh crap could I really do this? I mean like Paul would even go out of me. Would he? I hated those two right now. I walked back to the bar with sweaty palms, not really knowing what to say.

"What were you three doing in that dark corner?" Paul asked as I sat down on one of the stools. I couldn't look him in the face. "Hey Leah are you alright?" Breathe Leah, just breath. You can do this. If he rejects you, he rejects you. Hey you always got Collin as a backup if so. "Leah?"

He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him, his deep chocolate eyes looking into my green ones. That's it. I am just going to say it.

"Will you go out with me?"

Oh My God! I actually said that. I closed my eyes. I didn't think I wanted to know his response. I felt something soft and warm on my lips. What was that? There were wolf whistles in the background, when I finally realised what was happening - Paul was kissing me. I gasped and opened my eyes to see him pull away and look at me with a grin.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Seriously you want to go out with me?"

"Yes Leah I want to go out with you." I smiled so much the sides of my mouths hurt. Paul Davis just said yes… I am going out with Paul Davis... Paul Davis just kissed me…

"Told you so." Louise shouted across. Well this had to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well finally they finally got together It certainly took them long enough hey. What do you think? Anyhow song is Hero/Heroine - Boys like Girls. I love their new album you have got to check it out. Anyway Hey to Pepper X what a great Monday we had today and Heya a - lil- angel cant leave you out. **


	14. First Date

**First Date**

A week passed and I can safely say I was the happiest I have ever been. Jacob and Beccer were getting on well; he would pick her up from school, bring her home and sometimes cook dinner if I hadn't got there first. It was like a battle to get in my own kitchen. Jake and Louise were investigating La Push for them selves and seemed to be enjoying their holiday here - or their pre-honeymoon as I liked to call it. Then there was me and Paul. He came round when he didn't have to work; we would watch a film, he would eat all the popcorn and I would sit and smile.

I was settling down to my studying of the history in La Push. I had been distracted lately and found it hard to read a book when Paul was there. Every time I got a book out he would decide that then was the best time to give me a kiss or a hug, plus he was just distracting all together. I had applied for the history job at the high school and was accepted. I started work next Monday. Who is the slob now Beccer? I managed to cram in an hour of reading with Paul yet again distracting me. My phone was ringing his song next to me - I think it suited him well - Man eater.

"Yes Paul?" I sighed down the phone.

"You sound annoyed what's up?"

"Nothing now what did you want?"

"Look out you window." What is he up to? I did as he asked anyway as it was Paul. I pulled my curtain open and there he was, stood in our drive way with a big bunch of daisies in one hand and a hamper. Even I had to admit that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done. "So want to come out and play?"

"Paul you sound like a child." I grinned as I waved to him.

"Please Leah come out and play, or is your mom not letting you out today?" I closed the curtain and ran to grab my bag and a hoodie, still holding onto the phone. "Where did you go toots?"

"I'm on my way." I laughed down the phone, passing Louise on my way out.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" She eyed me with curiosity.

"I'm going out to play mom, see you later." I could hear Paul's muffled laughter down the phone and Louise looked around the room wondering where it came from. I took that as my opportunity and ran out the door.

"Afternoon, Trouble." He grinned as I jumped into his arms.

"You ruined my studying."

"Who studies at our age?"

"I do."

"Oh yeah, you are a history freak." I swatted his arm before he took my hand in his warm one.

"So what are we really doing today?"

"Well I thought it should be our first date as we haven't had one yet." My first date with Paul. That sounded kinda nice. "I thought a picnic at first beach would be suitable." Not that bad of an idea as for once it was actually semi-warm and a little sunny.

"You know Paul Davis, you secretly are big softie aren't you?" He looked down at me with a glint in his eye.

"Only for you. I only let you see this part of me." I squeezed his hand that little bit tighter and leaned my head on his shoulder. This was what I liked the most about this place, I liked the days I got with Paul. And nothing could ruin that.

We walked towards the beach, Paul filling up the silence by telling me stories about the place he grew up. He would point something out and tell me about it - like the park where when he was twelve shoved a kid called Benny Donald in a bin and rolled him down the hill. It may have been bullying but still it was funny. He also told me how when he was sixteen he would ditch school to just go and sit in the woods. No wonder why he doesn't think people should study.

We finally made it to the beach and found a spot by a large piece of drift wood.

"My lady." He grinned and placed his jacket that I hadn't even realised he had been wearing on the floor for us to sit on.

"Thank you." I sat down and he bought the hamper around so it sat between us.

"Well we got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, cake from Emily's and two bottles of beer." Translated we had peanut butter and jam sandwiches, (which to be honest I'm not too keen on) crisps, cake and beer. Well at least he tried.

"You thought of it all didn't you?"

"Well I may have had help from Emily." Paul replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's very sweet thank you." I pecked his cheek and went to open a bottle of beer to show what he did was good. "So is this how you used to woo your other women?" I asked nudging his shoulder. It meant to be a joke but he seemed to take it to heart.

"No!" He moved so fast I didn't even see him leave his spot. He was now virtually sat on my lap and looking me straight in the eyes. "No, I have never done this before not with any girl. You, Leah, are special to me. I wouldn't use the same methods as I did with them. You are so much more than that, more than them." I took in his words and was finding it hard to breath. Did I mean that much to him? "I know in the past I have been a man whore but I've changed now and I know it may sound cheesy but you changed me Leah. You helped me to understand there was more to things than just sex."

"Paul you can stop now." I managed to whisper. "I was only joking."

"I'm not."

"I gathered by the confession." I must be bright red right now. "And I am happy about you and me, I really am. I never doubted it, well in the beginning I did but that was because Jacob said this stuff and I just got thinking…"

"What did Jacob say?" Paul snapped.

"Nothing for you to get angry about." He really needed to sort out his little anger problem. "Now that we have gotten over the fact that you never had a date like this with someone else, can you get off me now?" His lips twitched into a smile as he moved closer.

"But I am so comfy here."

"Paul."

"But I can keep you warm. I have a high body temperature you know." He did, I never quite understood that but Jacob and the other lads were the same so I thought it was common here.

"I know, now if you don't mind I want one of your lovely sandwiches."

"Umm about them, I have something to confess." Another confession. "Brady made them at the café." Why does that not surprise me? I began to giggle at everything that had happened so far on this date, it was a little weird but it all seemed perfect anyway. "Hey I was working late last night and plus they are hard to make, too much of the jelly or the peanut butter and it just isn't right."

"Oh dear, I wouldn't have minded you know."

"I would… now let's make a deal." Uh oh. "I'll get off your lap if you sit on mine." I knew there would be a catch but I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine." I sighed. He picked me up swiftly and adjusted us so I was on his lap, back pressed to his chest.

"Better. Now pass me a sandwich woman."

"I picked such a charming man." I said as I passed him the sandwich I knew he would gulp down in seconds, so I prepared the next two for him to eat.

"You bet, baby."

"Don't call me that." I shuddered. I hated when couples would call each other Babe or baby it made me cringe.

"Fine what do you want to be called?"

"I dunno just not that."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"No."

"Gorgeous?"

"Nope that one is taken by Louise." I grinned hearing her say it in my head.

"Baby doll." I turned around him and gave him a questioning look. "Guess that one's a no too?"

"I think so."

"Okay I think I got it, how about Muffin?" Well it wasn't that bad I guess. I actually kind of liked it.

"Muffin. You know, I like that one. Muffin."

"Good because I was running low on ideas." He squeezed me lightly and entwined our hands. "So what about me?"

"Precious?"

"My precious." Paul put on a golem impression. "You saying I look like a deformed hobbit?"

"No of course not. Alright this suits you…hot stuff."

"Well I can't disagree." I rolled my eyes. He was so full of himself.

"Thought you would like it."

"You know me so well." For the rest of the evening we sat on the sand and just talked to each other until slowly the sun began to set. Well on our date we ate, he confessed then came up with pet names… what more could a girl ask for?…sand between her toes!

* * *

**Authors Note: ****So here is the next chapter sorry it has taken so long but both I and my Beta have been held down with college work at the moment. Such a hectic time. But on the plus side I have 6 chapters already written up I think its 6.…not sure there is a few of them. Anyway can't Paul be so sweet? Thanks for all the author alerts lately as well appreciate it. **

**And Thanx PepperX as per usual….we (a-lil-angel included) saw New moon a couple of weeks back and oh was it awsum. Loved the Paul and Jacob fight ;)**


	15. Teacher

**Teacher**

Today was the day, the day I started work at La Push high as a fully fledged History teacher. I was up at six to prepare myself for what lay ahead. Beccer had told me stories of some of the dreaded pupils and even the miserable English teacher Miss Greensbury. She was just starting to stir in her room as I walked by already fully clothed in a smart pair of trousers and a blouse. Louise and Jake were both asleep. I don't blame them I wouldn't be up this time out of choice.

Downstairs I brewed the coffee pot and sat at the table refusing to eat any breakfast as I already felt sick enough. I tapped on the kitchen table before realizing there was a card addressed to me leaning against the fruit bowl. I opened it up to find 'good luck' written in gold writing.

"Gorgeous,

Good luck at word. Don't kill the children or bore them to sleep with History. We are sure you will be fine.

Louise and Jake x"

Kill the kids. Damn right I'll kill them if they even think about pissing me off. I knew what they were meant to be studying. I understood what they should be learning. It finally reached 7:00 am and Beccer was up and about. We were going to be driving to school together today.

"Morning." Beccer chirped. "Ready for the rabble?" I looked up at her slightly frowning. She knew I got nervous over the most simplest of things. "Have you had any breakfast?"

"What do you think?"

"You're grumpy when you're nervous."

"No I just never eat breakfast."

"Well I'm sure there will be biscuits in the staff room." We were both silent as she got through a bowl of bran flakes and two mugs of coffee.

"Urghhh I'm a teacher." I groaned slamming my head against the table.

"Uhuh the most hated person to any teenager."

"Great." At that point Jacob rang her up to hope she had a good day. I knew Paul was bound to be asleep he was working late apparently. The time crept to 7:30 and we had to leave, I was driving us there to keep my mind off things. I also had my music on full blast as well.

"I've got a house in the back of my head

But I can't find a permanent residence

Cause the markets down and

The areas not so good these days

I've got a watch but I don't have the time

I got a road and it leads to decadence

But a dead end sign waits down the line

I leave my footprints for the evidence

So take my life

I'll hand it to you

And you can try on my clothes

But you can't fill these shoes

On a silver platter

Your wish came true

So your heart of gold turned platinum

You can take my life

But you can't take it with you

More long days and fleeting nights

So tell them, waking up under flashing lights

Cause I'm a brand name bought and sold."

Pulling up into the car park I could already see the students assessing me. I know today was going to be the test day to see if I was a push over of a teacher or not. I was gonna go through it all, all the tricks I used to play on my teachers.

"You'll be fine Leah." Beccer encouraged. "I know there is a couple you are bound to like."

"Sure." As I pulled in I had a phone call from Paul. I answered his call as I walked over to the main building.

"Hey Muffin you feeling okay?" His voice made me feel a little calmer.

"Sure I am, what's a bunch of kids?"

"You tell them. If they give you any trouble I'll be down there like a…"

"Paul I think I will be fine."

"I know you will be." He sighed down the phone. Beccer and I had made it into the main building now and were heading towards the staff room.

"Paul I should get going, I'll speak to you later."

"Okay later Muffin…I…umm…I… I'll see you later."

"Happier now?" Beccer smiled.

"Yeah I think that can get me through the day."

"Well let's begin shall we." Beccer pushed through the door and into the room that was full of dreary looking teachers all gazing at open books or gulping down mugs of coffee to energize them for the next few hours until break.

"Wow they look like such a happy bunch." I mumbled to Beccer.

"Yeah well a couple of them are alright like Mr. Basting the P.E teacher he's a good guy." She pointed over to the middle aged guy in the corner wearing trackies and a polo top.

"No wonder why you like him. I may tell Jacob."

"You wouldn't. Anyway Jacob is better than him." Beccer grinned as she settled at one of the tables, dropping her bag. I following suit.

"Nope I wouldn't… unless you gave me a reason too…then I would." She rolled her eyes as she usually did with me, batting away what I said. "So Mr. Basting, who else are the good guys?"

"Miss Jacklson she does art and then Mr. Horribin he's alright. You will like him too I reckon."

"What's he teach?"

"Science." I scrunched up my face.

"Yeah that's what I thought but he is actually really nice." I was called out of my conversation when the head teacher Mr. Hays said my name.

"Miss Gibbons, good morning." Mr Hays was a big man with a balding head. His tie was already hanging down from around his neck. I doubt any pupil here was afraid of him.

"Morning." I shook his sweaty palm, Ewwww. He coughed grabbing the attention to some of the other members of staff in the room.

"Teachers, this is our new history teacher, Miss Gibbons. Please do your best to welcome her." Or leave me alone, either way it's all good. "Well then have a good day and if there are any problems with Jason Roads today please come to me." He left the staff room probably to spend the rest of his day in the little office of his. I was suddenly swarmed by all the teachers asking questions and introducing themselves. HELP ME! I screamed in my head. Beccer was in the corner laughing at me, that cow bag.

"Well it's all nice meeting you." I put on a smile. "But I should start to get ready for my lesson."

"Oh yes of course dear. Well at least you are starting off easy with the first years here." Some old lady with curly white hair said. I'd forgotten her name already. I made it out quickly and headed back to Beccer, who was still smiling to herself.

"Have fun did you?"

"Oh you know I didn't."

"Yeah I did. Anyway we better be off, I'll take you to your classroom. Aren't you lucky? My room is opposite yours."

"Oh great I get to hear your French lessons." I replied sarcastically as we walked out into the busy corridor. All students glancing at me like I was a virus. I could already tell the trouble makers from the nerds.

"Well at least that way I get to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need babysitting I can handle a couple of kids."

"A couple….twenty is a whole other story." La Push high only held a few hundred kids, taking in students from the surrounding area. I would be able to get to know most students by the end of the week and in a way it was good because this way I could keep check on them. It was also good to have a school this small because I only ever had to be in the one room so I wouldn't need to worry about getting lost. "Well there's your room. You'd better get going, your class is awaiting your presence."

"Sure, see you later. Let's hang in the staff room."

"I'll be waiting with your coffee." She grinned as she headed in her room. I turned to my own all ready hearing the loud noise of chatter. Here it goes. I walked into the room and got down to business.

"Everyone in your seats please." I shouted to grab their attention. "I am you new history and home room teacher Miss Gibbons." I looked out to the students I would now see every morning. They all looked at me waiting for my next move, this is a little awkward. "Well I guess I better find out who you all are then." I took out their register and began to call them off. "Aaron"

"Here"

"Abe."

"Yeah."

"Cacee"

"Here." I went on through the list finding out their names and what they looked like. They didn't seem that bad.

"Well I guess now you can me some questions if you like." I knew that always got kids going.

"What football team do you support?" Sean shouted out from the back of the room. I couldn't help but laugh, why do they always ask that question?

"Well in England what we call football is different to what you call it. But I support my home team back home."

"What's that?"

"Salisbury F.C, look them up on you tube sometime. They are alright."

"What's your first name Miss?" Flick asked, she was sat at the front desk with bleach blonde hair, twirling it around on her finger. I don't think I am going to get on with her much.

"You all know that I am not allowed to divulge that information but I don't really like being called 'Miss Gibbons' so it's Leah."

"Miss you rebel." Denver grinned at me, he was most definitely one of those frat boys, who thought they could their hands on any girl he wanted.

"Well at least I finally got you lot talking hey."

"Hey Leah got a boyfriend yet?" another asked. My mind instantly flickered to Paul.

"That I am not saying."

"Aww why not?"

"I don't want you lot knowing my personal life. That would be hell." At least I was getting on with them now, talking instead of abuse was always a good sign. The bell began to chime and they started to get up and leave. "See you tomorrow I guess unless you are in my class later on today." They left with some goodbyes and see you laters. I looked out the door and saw Beccer across the corridor giving me the thumbs up. Oh today was going to be long.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Wohooo and another one. We are on a role tonight Pepper X. So starting school fun stuff hey. Don't you just remember all the things you would play on teachers. I mean I remember the stuff we did. Anyhow song is Poison by all time low will be on profile in due time.**

**Peace out x**


	16. Teacher Part 2

**Teacher Part 2**

The day was taking its toll and it was only lunch time. I was already yawning and wanting to go home but I had another two lessons to get through yet before I could venture home, grab some food and curl up on the sofa. I had nothing to mark yet so I was going to take that as a blessing at the moment. I've seen Beccer with her piles upon piles of papers. I wandered down the empty corridor, all students gone to get their fill on lunch. I hummed to myself to fill the silence if only I bought my iPod. With me focusing on the floor instead of in front of me I didn't see the person stood in front of me.

"Whoa!" The cold hands grasped my shoulders so I wouldn't topple over "Steady where you go there."

"Sorry." I looked up and there stood in front of me was a pale man with bronze tousled hair. I would have said once upon a time ago he was very handsome and he was…but I could only see Paul as that now. "I…should have looked."

"It's fine. Miss Gibbons, right? The new history teacher?"

"Not you too, I thought only the students called us by our last names. I'm Leah and you are…"

"Mr. Cullen or Edward. I teach Music." Music I love music! He grinned down at me. "You heading to lunch then?"

"Yeah, I need the energy to keep me going for the rest of the day."

"I know how you feel." I liked this Edward Cullen he wasn't so bad. We both started to walk down to the staffroom together talking as we went. "So you are new to this area."

"Well no I've been here for a month or so."

"Oh yes you live with Miss Spencer- Smith."

"Yeah." I grinned. "So what about you, where do you come from?"

"I come from Forks and work here. My daughter Nessie comes here."

"I think I have her in my next lesson."

"Well if she's bad tell me." By this time we were finally at the staffroom and still talking when I came to a stop at the table Beccer was sat working at. She frowned as she saw us both coming over.

"Hey small fry what's with that face?"

"I don't know what you mean." She sighed as she went onto a new sheet of paper. "I see you have made a friend."

"Oh yeah Mr. Cullen and he teaches music. Pretty cool."

"Yup guess so." Why is she being so touchy?

"Well hello Beccer. How has your day been so far?" Edward smirked a little.

"Fine."

"I feel I should be going. Mr Hays wanted to speak with me today. Pleasure to meet you Leah I hope we talk again soon."

"Sure we will, I might even check out your music room soon."

"I'll be waiting." With that he turned and left. I turned back to Beccer, sitting at the table.

"What's wrong with him then?" I asked, already knowing she didn't like him.

"I dunno there's just something about him, I don't trust him."

"Sure there is."

"Look I just don't like him okay, I never have." I rolled my eyes. Well I still liked him. Wonder if he had a guitar in his music room? Course he did, what music room wouldn't? I left Beccer to mark her papers and ate my own lunch whilst preparing for my next lessons, one of which containing the dreaded Jason Roads. I'm guessing he isn't a smart student that everyone loves.

"Beccer?"

"Hmmm."

"Who's Jason Roads?"

"An ass hole of a student why you got him some when?"

"Yeah last."

"Well I shall prepare for your bad mood at the end of the day."

"That bad?"

"Oh yey!" I sighed. Great just what I needed. Some bad ass student to piss me off before I go home. I turned my phone back on to find a text message from Paul.

"Hope your day is going okay, thinking of you.

Paul xx"

I grinned to myself and checked the time, it was time for lessons. I packed up my things but still on my phone texting Paul a quick reply.

"It's going good at the moment I haven't been egged yet.

See you soon

Muffin x"

"Miss on your phone, we're not allowed them in lesson time." A student said. She had her brown hair in to pigtails and was chewing gum as she looked at me with a glare as I entered the room.

"You are also not allowed chewing gum so I suggest you get rid of it now." I replied with a smile. She frowned at me and screeched her chair across the floor as she headed towards the bin. "Oh and don't do the bite in half thing and only throw one half away." There was a resound of laughter as I sat my things on the desk and headed to the board. "I am Miss Gibbons or Leah, you can choose. Your new history teacher."

"So we can call you Leah?" One boy at the back asked.

"Yup just don't say it in front of the other teachers."

"Cool." Another drawled out. I looked over the class and saw what must be Edward's daughter in the middle of the glass looking out the window. She had the same bronze hair has him that curled to her lower back, flawless white skin and bright red lips. A quick check at the register and I found she was called Renesmee.

"So let's get started. Now you all have all been learning about Vietnam, anyone care to tell me where abouts you got?" The room ushered into silence. Then one voice piped up above the rest.

"We got as far as understanding the reasons why America went in and decided to start a war."

"Thank you Miss Cullen."

"Call me Nessie." She smiled and I nodded as a thank you.

"So you haven't learned about the guerrilla tactics?" She shook her head. "Good let's get started then." That lesson wasn't so bad there were a couple (Chewing gum girl) that tested my patience but otherwise it was fine. I sent them on their way with a 1000 word essay, grinning as they all groaned leaving the room.

One more class and then I can go home… maybe I could just make them sit and read through the lesson. No I can't do that they need to learn somehow. I sighed and stood to write stuff on the board about the American civil war. I wasn't that into it but I had to teach it anyway as it was part of their background. I heard them entering the room all chatting as I was still at work.

"Sit down and get your books out please." I asked still facing away.

"Oh a newbie, well aren't we lucky." Said a gruff voice. "This should be fun." I already know who this has got to be.

"Of course it's going to be fun Mr. Roads. History is always fun." I turned around with a grin, looking at the baffled boy in front of me. Jason Roads should have 'Jerk' tattooed on his head. He had a smug smirk that was just plain annoying and he had that jock sort of haircut and the bomber jacket to match. He was everything I seemed to hate.

"I highly doubt it newbie."

"Newbie? I don't remember being christened by that name. In fact I remember being called Leah Gibbons, so if you don't mind call me by my real name."

"Whatever." I rose an eyebrow and turned away to start my lesson but I was already getting infuriated by Jason who kept on interrupting my lesson with stupid questions or telling the class useless information. I was not going to let a kid beat me.

"Miss what's a chip butty?" Jason asked grinning at me, knowing he was making me pissed off and one thing you do not want to do.

"Jason, what has this got to do with the Civil war?"

"Well I was just wondering, I mean you English are a bit weird aren't you?"

"Tell me Jason, are you so utterly stupid that the only thing you are good at is to play sports? So to make up for your obvious lack of brains you try to interrupt lessons as much as you can." He didn't say anything he just glared at me. "If you want to argue with me you can prove to me that there actually is a brain in that thick skull of yours if you want. I'm sure if you did you may actually be liked by people as my betting is that nearly most of the people in this room don't actually think much of you." He was practically glaring at me now.

"Oooooooooooooooooh" The class all chorused.

"Now let me get on with my lesson." I assigned them to research in to some key events and sent them on their way on time. I gathered my things quickly intending to get home in good timing. As I was coming out my room Edward Cullen past by.

"Good evening Miss Gibbons." He chuckled and was gone. Why was he chuckling? Was there something on my face? I shook away the feeling and got the car where Beccer waited.

"So how was Jason?"

"You were right he's a dick but I think I put him in his place."

"You know we aren't allowed to hit them right?" She asked me looking a little worried.

"Oh I know." And with that we were on our way home. OH YES!

*

Beccer drove us home in quick time obviously wanting to get home just as much as I did. I literally ran into that house and up the stairs to dump my stuff (just like a teenager) before heading back downstairs where our kitchen seemed awfully crowded. Louise was at the stove stirring something in a pot, Jake was chopping up some carrots, Jacob was sifting some flour and I guess Paul wasn't very good as the only job he got was washing up the stuff they left behind.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I peered over Louise's shoulder into the pot to see a load of noodles.

"We thought we should make you a dinner for your first day at school." Louise grinned. Well I must say that does look like some good food.

"Because we are so very nice." Jake added.

"Hey where's Beccer?" Jacob asked, patting his flour covered hands.

"Upstairs." He ran up there so fast it was unbelievable.

"Muffin why was I not the first one you spoke to." Paul frowned, pulling my arm so I was against his chest.

"Sorry hot stuff, didn't mean it." He leaned his head in but suddenly pulled back, scrunching up his nose.

"Where have you been today?" He asked curtly.

"School Paul where else." Jake laughed.

"Who were you with?"

"Well about 700 students and 50 teachers." Why was he being like this?

"Leah who were you talking too today?"

"Everyone."

"No Leah!" He shouted. I flinched a little, Louise and Jake turned around to give warning stares. "Tell me who you were with."

"She made friends with that Edward Cullen." Beccer came into the room followed by Jacob. At the mere mention of his name both Jacob and Paul went rigid.

"There is nothing wrong with him Beccer. Just because you don't like him."

"No he is really annoying. I just don't like him at all. And…and he's ginger." He hasn't even done anything to her.

"I agree, I don't like him either you should stay away from him." Paul added.

"Yeah Leah, leave him be." Jacob was in on this as well!

"Guys there is nothing wrong with him. You have no proof that he has done something wrong."

"No Leah just believe us and stay clear from him."

"Do it for me." Paul looked straight at me. I would listen to him normally but not over this.

"What's he done?" Louise enquired obviously becoming a little interested in the group of Edward Cullen haters.

"Lived." I heard Jacob mutter.

"He is a prick."

"You can be a prick too Paul yet I don't hate you." I am determined to not argue over this. They cant stop me from talking to Edward.

"Yeah but I don't…I don't…"

"You don't?" I asked, he obviously wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

"Look just if you have to talk to him…which I am not happy about just be careful around him." I rolled my eyes and pulled away, he had annoyed me more than Jason Roads had.

"Dinners done!" Louise called trying to relieve the tension in the room. We all sat down to eat, Paul next to me but I didn't say a word to him. The food was good and turns out Jacob had been making bread which was actually really good.

"So Leah did you have a good first day?" Jake asked.

"It was alright."

"She managed to shut Jason Roads up." Beccer piped up. "He was a dick to me."

"He what?!" Jacob growled. "I swear I'll…"

"Calm down, Leah put him straight today."

"What did you do?" I heard Paul say. I could see from the corner of my eye him looking up at me but I wouldn't turn to see him because I knew I would give in and forgive him.

"Told him the truth. I said he was a jock with no brains."

"You can't say that he could report you Leah." Beccer sighed in annoyance.

"He wont. I know guys like him, he'll want to prove me wrong now."

"You hope." It was silent once more.

"So do you think you are going to like working there?" Louise asked this time.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine."

"No you will be fine." Paul's hand reached across took mine. I tugged a little to get away but he wouldn't let me. This was unfair now he was going to win and know I forgive him. "I know you will be."

"Uh huh." I looked down at my plate, rather wanting to focus on that instead looking up at Paul.

"So Louise any plans for your wedding yet?" Beccer asked hoping to change the subject and fast. I drowned out their idle chit chat. There was a shuffle next to me followed by a squeak which I knew was Paul's chair edging slowly closer to me. _No, no, no_.

"Leah." He whispered. "I'm sorry I really am."

"I know you are."

"Then why are you still annoyed."

"Because you expect me to not speak to someone I meet without a real explanation. You can't just do that Paul, it's unfair."

"I know it is but I have my reasons. Honest I do." He bought my hand up to his lips and lightly kissed along my fingers. _Damn his woman wooing skills! _"I don't want to make you angry at me."

"It's fine, just don't do it again. You can't choose who I'm friends with."

"Deal." I finally turned around to see him grinning at me.

"Good to see we got over our tiff." I rolled my eyes and joined in with the wedding conversation that was occurring at the table. I was still going to be friends with Edward Cullen if he liked it or not.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Oh yes I got Edward Cullen in! I know it may not make sense and stuff but I wanted it to kinda link in with my story although its not as Jacob isn't with Nessie but oh well. That's all bye bye xx P.S. Had to re up load as i seemed to have been missing the end sorry. **


	17. Time To Go

**Time to Go**

The rest of the week past by rather fast. Paul still had the whole 'I hate Edward Cullen' thing going on. So did Jacob and Beccer and anyone they mentioned it to out of our group of friends. It was strange as soon as he said the dreaded name they all frowned and gave me a disapproving and worried look. Was there something really that wrong with Edward Cullen? The only ones who didn't really mind him were Louise and Jake as they had never met him so found no reason to hate him, and Collin, Brady and Sky who said he was amazing.

I was sat in the back garden listening to my iPod as I marked some of the history papers I had taken in yesterday. Nessie's was by far the best out of everyone, she could have beaten a senior with her paper. Then I came across Jason's. By the many crossed out words and ink splodges on the page I could tell he actually tried his best. My plan was working; so far in class he was doing his best to pay attention. He glared at me often but at least he was working now.

"What you smiling at?" I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice. Where the hell had he come from? He sat down next to me looking over my shoulder. "Jason Roads? Isn't he that dick at your school?"

"Yeah but he's getting better." I sighed, turning off my iPod and turning to him.

"Your teaching skills obviously."

"I doubt I am that good Paul." He looked down at me a smile playing on his lips. "Why are you here anyway?"

"What cant a man see his woman without a motive?"

"When you are concerned no."

"That hurt but I shall let it pass this once. I just wanted to see you if you must know and to say goodbye to Louise and Jake. They are leaving today you know."

It was true they were and I had only just got used to them being here it was like the old days when Beccer and I were in Uni and sharing a place. Louise and Jake would often visit us and even when Beccer went off for a year in France to study the language Louise would be there to keep me company in her absence.

The trio had been back together for all of two weeks and now one of us was off again. These two people had kept me sane for nearly all of my life, it was true we argued but we would usually end up laughing about it the next day. We knew when there was something wrong with each other and knew nearly every detail of one another. I loved the goofy pair and to be honest life would not just be the same with out them.

"Hey you alright?" Paul lightly shook me.

"Oh...umm…yeah I'm fine."

"You totally zonked out then."

"I was just thinking that's all." He didn't seem to really believe me by the way he twitched his lips. "I'm fine Paul honest. Just a bit sad Louise is going." He wrapped his arms around me so I was pressed to his side.

"Course why didn't I think of that?" He cursed himself. "Is that why you are out here?"

"A little and I needed the peace and quiet to mark these papers. They are all shouting in there with the packing and stuff."

"I think we should go inside now they have settled down"

Paul stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He then grabbed the history papers and led me inside. Louise and Jake were sat at the kitchen table talking hands in each others when we came in.

"What have you two been up too out there? " Louise asked raising her eyebrows. Things will never change.

"Well you know the usual, we just can't help ourselves." Paul grinned wickedly. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow.

"Oh we know what you get up too." Jake added.

"No just don't. All three of you stop now."

"We were only having fun." Louise protested.

"Well no…just no." I sat down at the table as well now whilst Paul made himself a sandwich. I was used to people helping themselves in our house now. "So you two all packed?"

"Yup we are all good to go." Jake smiled as he looked in the living room where the suitcases were.

"That's good." I replied mechanically. "When's your flight?"

"Want to get rid of us so soon Leah?"

"No I was just wondering."

"Well our plane is at four, so in two hours we will be out of your hair." 2 hours and they would be gone; then I'm just stuck with small fry. Paul sat back down next to me his hand grabbing mine under the table and giving a gentle squeeze, in front of him was some kind of sandwich.

"What is that?" I asked looking at all the layers. He smiled at me obviously pleased I had seen his master piece of a sandwich.

"Well I got lettuce, cheese, ham, chicken, chutney, mayo, pickle, grated carrot and to top it off a good blob of ketchup." That. Sounds. Disgusting. "Wanna bite?"

"You know I think I'll pass."

"Can I try it?" Jake looked at the sandwich obviously amazed by all the food in between the two slices of bread.

"Be my guest." Paul slid the plate over and I watched as Jake tried to pick up the sandwich dropping a load of sauce in the process. "Don't ruin it." Paul scowled.

"Well I'm sorry but you packed it so much its hard not to."

"That is how a man sandwich works." Jake shook his head and took a big bite, both Louise and I watched as his face changed every time he chewed. Finally he gulped it down.

"At first it's disgusting but surprisingly it's not that bad."

"See I am amazing." Paul took back his sandwich and started to chew away happily.

"Anyway we wanted to ask you something." Louise looked at us both with hope.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have so little trust."

"I told her this already." Paul agreed as he took another bite.

"Well you should trust people more, everything is not so bad."

"Told her that too."

"Paul shut up." I groaned.

"If I shut up you wouldn't like it as you enjoy my beautiful voice."

"Paul have you heard yourself sing? You could kill a cat with it." He frowned at me and munched angrily at his sandwich. He's going to make me feel guilty again isn't he?

"Okay you two can we ask you now." Louise tapped her fingers on the table.

"Shoot." I leant back in my chair.

"Well it's mainly to Paul really." He looked up at the mention of his name. "Would you come to our wedding? We would love for you too come along; we've already asked Jacob."

"But…why?" He asked confused.

"Cause you're a good guy Paul." Jake said.

"Yeah and your Leah's bit of stuff." I smiled to myself, it was nice to know that Louise and Jake had accepted both Paul and Jacob. Plus I was happy they invited Paul to the wedding I don't think it was actually possible to be away from him for that long, which was a little strange.

"Sure why not, as long as there's food I'm fine. And I want to see Leah in a dress." He winked. He wants to see my pain? Thanks Paul.

"Great." Soon enough Jacob and Beccer joined us for the final hour of Louise and Jake's presence. Paul still wouldn't talk directly to me so I had to subside and say he had a nice voice which only boosted his smugness and ego. Beccer and I were taking Jake and Louise to the airport so I said my goodbye to Paul with a quick kiss and got in the car.

The car ride was to quiet for my liking so I turned my iPod on shuffle and was shocked by the song that came on. It fit with us so well. I stifled a smile to myself as I quietly sung along looking at Beccer who was singing too. Then I looked in the wind mirror to see Jake and Louise smiling too.

"As time passes by, direction unknown

You've left us now but we're not alone

Before you know it, Your cups over flown

You measure no on that I've ever known

And it's quite alright

And goodbye for now

Just look up to the stars

And believe who you are

Cause it's quite alright

And so long, goodbye

We always knew that it'd come to this

It's times like these I forget what I miss

Matters of heart are hard to address

Especially when yours is filled with emptiness

And it's quite alright

And goodbye for now

Just look up to the stars

And believe who you are

Cause it's quite alright

And so long, goodbye

As time passes by, direction unknown

You've left us now but we're not alone

Before you know it, Your cups over flown

You measure no on that I've ever known

And it's quite alright

And goodbye for now

Just look up to the stars

And believe who you are

Cause it's quite alright

And so long, goodbye"

We arrived at the airport in a happier mood but then I realised it was time to actually say goodbye to them. I let out a sigh helping to carry one of their bags to the checkout area where they signed in and checked in for the flight back to England. Why is it that goodbyes are so hard? The couple headed back over to us.

"Well thanks for having us, it was great to see you both again." Jake smiled. He is always smiling, is this guy never sad?

"That's quite alright you are welcome back any when you want." Beccer gave him a small hug as did I. Then we came to Louise.

"You know I came here to tell you to come back to England as it's not the same with out you. I hoped you were hating it here and were homesick but once I saw how happy you both were I changed my mind. You two had it really set up, you bagged boyfriends got jobs and new friends I'm happy for you both." I looked to my left. Aww crap Beccer's crying. Don't cry Leah, don't cry. "It's great to see you both in love." Wait, what?

"Love? Who said we were in love?"

"Leah you are so blind sometimes." Louise grinned. No I'm not in love, am I? No it can't be. "See you know you are."

"But me and Paul….we just started going out."

"Hate to break it to you Leah but it's kinda noticeable you are." Jake chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day when Leah Gibbons becomes a jumble of jelly around a guy." I frowned, how could Beccer be taking this? Maybe she already knew she was in love with Jacob unlike myself.

"Well we'd better be going." Louise said as she looked at the time.

"Yeah I suppose, bye I'll miss you Cheese."

"I know you will." She grinned as she hugged me before moving on to Beccer. "And you don't let Leah bully you. Remember I love you more." Pfft sure you do.

"I don't let her anyway." Beccer laughed as she wiped her face with her hands. "See you on your wedding day Louise."

"Oh no, on my hen night more likely." Louise corrected as she hugged us both one last time and was walking away with Jake. I'm gonna miss that lanky pair.

**Authors Note:**** Aww Louise and Jake have gone back to England. Quite a sad chapter for me *sniff sniff* Hoped you liked in a-lil-angel :D Anyhow thanks for all the recent story alerts and author favourites it means a lot to me. The song in this chapter is So Long Goodbye - Sum 41. I thought it suited the car moment well. Anyway see ya and thanks for reading x x**

**Oh and you to PepperX love you lots haha in a non - lesbian way of course. Oh and Wham? Seriously? **


	18. Shock

**Shock**

A week had passed since our goodbyes to Louise and Jake. It was a good Saturday morning and the sun shone through my window warming up my face. With it only being nine, I didn't feel the great need to get out of bed so instead I did some reading. I had gotten the book out a few weeks back - "Myths and Legends of La Push". It told me the many stories of its past and the Quileute tribe.

After an hour my stomach began to rumble and I could already hear Beccer's music 'Tokio Hotel' tinkling up the stairs. I let out a groan and stretched pulling off the covers and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Morning Small Fry."

"Good morning." She beamed at me. Someone is extremely happy today.

"Get lucky last night did you?"

"Leah!" She blushed.

"Only saying, I mean he did stay round last night."

"So…"

"Where is he now then?" I asked watching for a reaction. She ducked her head and looked at the floor.

"My room. But he was tired and you know how big he is. He can't sleep on the sofa all the time."

"Well Beccer, no I don't know how big he is?"

"You know what I mean."

"But do I really?"

"You have spent too much time with Paul. She frowned. Maybe I had and now he was passing on some of his characteristics. Oh well. "And where is Paul anyway?"

"He is in his bed at his house."

"Well he's normally with you."

"And what, Jacobs never with you?" I pointed up stairs to where her room was. She shook her head. Yeah you know I'm right. I grabbed some toast and ate whilst Beccer changed the subject.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked me.

"Well I was gonna finish reading this book. Did you know…?"

"This isn't a history lesson is it?"

"Kind of but I promise it's interesting."

"That's what you always say."

"Just listen!" I rolled my eyes. All she had to do is listen for about five minutes. She sighed and I took that as my cue to carry on. "Well there was this legend that there was a wolf pack."

"Oooohhh a wolf pack." Beccer said sarcastically.

"Yes a wolf pack, but no ordinary wolf pack."

"Did they fly?"

"No Beccer what kind of wolf do you know that flies."

"It could happen." I could just tell she was imagining a wolf with a set of wings.

"No." I told her. "Anyway these wolves originated from humans."

"A werewolf!" She gasped clasping her mouth.

"Well yes basically."

"So cool." Wish she would just stop interrupting me.

"Well yes but they were like protectors. Apparently there were these people called the cold ones who were like their form of enemy."

"And what were these cold ones? Vampires?"

"Got it in one."

"Oh…" She wasn't expecting that was she. "So you are saying there is a pack of wolves and vampires in La Push."

"No Beccer it's a legend."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Jacob and Paul were werewolves?" Strangely I could actually imagine it.

"Well they are a couple of beasts." We were laughing about it for a few more minutes, coming up with different scenarios and wondering if they ate animals or if they peed by lampposts and things when Jacob came in.

"What are you two laughing about?" We abruptly stopped and both looked serious. "Girls?"

"We know what you are." I said staring at him intensely. He shifted a little.

"What you on about?"

"You. We know what you really are."

"You're a werewolf." Beccer concluded. Jacob gasped.

"How - how, how did you find out? When? Where?"

"We figured out." He started to get more desperate, really getting into his part of the joke.

"It was my body heat wasn't it, that's what gave it away. Or the amount I eat." What he was saying actually made it seem true. The front door banged open into a tense atmosphere.

"Honey I'm home!" Paul grinned, then he looked around the room his smile dropping. "What's happened?"

"They know." Jacob muttered. Paul's face changed the same way Jacob's had. I shared a glance with Beccer who must've been as confused as I was.

"How?" Paul growled edging closer to Jacob, his body shaking. "How did they find out Jacob? Did you tell them?" His fist was about to punch Jacob. Maybe I should do something. "JACOB?" He warned.

"I didn't say anything, honest." Paul was shaking more violently and so was Jacob. Both Beccer and I were stunned into silence. "Don't you dare get angry with me Paul Davis!"

"Jacob." Paul hissed shoving Jacob backwards into the kitchen unit.

"OUTSIDE! NOW!" Jacob shouted pulling Paul into the backyard. I looked at Beccer who had the same face plastered on her as I did. There was a loud ripping sound followed by a howl coming from outside. Beccer jumped up first to look out the window and gasped.

"L-L-Leah you umm… might wanna see this." I stood up too standing beside her. In our back yard were two wolves growling and snapping at each other. Yet these weren't any ordinary wolves, these were HUGE the size of horses. "I guess you were right" Beccer managed to whisper.

"We were… I was just…I was only joking."

"So was I."

"Beccer there are two huge wolves in our garden."

"Yup. And they are our boyfriends." That scared me a little. Paul was a wolf. Was this why he acted so strangely? Jacob had said something about eating and body heat… I really did not think this legend would turn into a reality.

*

Time seemed to go so slowly as we watched a couple of wolves fight it out in our garden yet it was merely seconds. Many questions passed through my mind like which one was Paul? The silver one or that russet one? Soon there was a new addition a big black one that snapped at the pair looking at the window we were looking out of. The other two followed suit and stopped their fight. Next thing we knew they were trotting off into the woods.

"Did that just happen?" Beccer asked still looking at the spot they once were.

"I think so, unless the coffee we drank this morning was drugged and we just hallucinated."

"Who do you think the black one was?"

"I don't know." This was all too much. I felt all of my emotions start to build up threatening to make their way to the surface. I squinted my eyes shut and groaned. The sniffing to my left helped me to stay composed. I turned to find Beccer crying. "Hey calm down." I hugged her, hoping to comfort her from the fact that her boyfriend was a wolf.

"Jacob's a wolf!" She shouted. "How can you expect me to calm down? Don't you care either? They lied to us." I sat her down on a chair sitting by her.

"Good point." I sighed. "Good point." She carried on with her angry tears and I so much wanted to join in but no, I wouldn't do that.

It was then that the door opened slowly. I snapped my head around and saw Paul, Jacob and Sam all just wearing cut offs with bits of twigs in their hair and mud on their skin. They all seemed wary of us as they came into the room.

"Leah?" Paul asked looking at me intently as I was the only one to respond to them so far. Beccer was still sat staring at the table.

"I think you should leave." I sneered as I let my anger go and the tears began to spill. Paul had lied to me and that hurt, hurt so much.

"You need to understand." He begged.

"And you need to leave."

"Beccer." Jacob crept forward a little but she just shook her head trying to ignore him.

"Please hear us out we aren't going to harm you." Sam's voice spoke reason but I doubted I would listen. Beccer sat up now looking ahead.

"Fine, explain it then."

"Beccer!" I shouted. "What the hell?"

"They deserve a chance don't you think." I would shout again but wasn't going to help the situation. Instead I kept my mouth shut refusing to look at any of them.

**Authors Note: ** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while there's been a lot going on with college and we are currently in a midst of loads of snow, which is quite rare for England. Plus my Beta has been a little busy so she had a back log of stuff to go through **

**So here it is. The time where Beccer and Leah finally figure out the truth dun dun dun. Dramatic isn't it? Yeah so thanks for all the recent fav's and reviews so far been a lot of help.**

**Love you PepperX and a-lil-angel. Hope you are liking the snow ;)**


	19. Wolf Men

**Wolf Men**

All three of them sat opposite us, Paul in front of me, Jacob in front of Beccer and Sam stood to the side. I could feel Paul's gaze on me pleading with me to look at him to acknowledge he was there. Instead I looked at my hands which were balled into fists on my lap. This could not seriously be happening. Sam took the lead and told us what we already knew. He repeated the legend telling us how the tribe came about, telling us his story and how he phased first followed closely by Paul and Jared. I knew Beccer was listening by the way she looked at Sam, she wasn't looking at Jacob yet but she focused on Sam taking in his words.

"So these cold ones how often do they come around here?" She asked.

"They sort of live in Forks." Sam paused. "The Cullen's… they are the cold ones." My head snapped up, glaring at him.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"No they were the reason why we turned into wolves in the first place. Our great grandfathers made the treaty with them." This just keeps getting better. First our new friends and my boyfriend was a werewolf, now the teacher and friend I stuck up for was a vampire. It explained why Paul had been so angry about him and why he would always sneer at the mere mention of his name. He was created to hate them.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire!" Beccer gasped. "Why is he allowed at La Push high? Why is he teaching?"

"He has been no threat to be honest. We allow him to only come into our land for teaching, that is all he does and there is always one of us around in case something did happen."

"Nessie is she one too?" I asked, I liked the kid and it would have explained how brainy she was. She must have years to back up her knowledge.

"Well sort of, she's half human - another reason why we allow them here from time to time."

"We won't let them hurt you." Paul whispered but it only seemed to infuriate me. He had lied to me all this time. I finally turned to look at him.

"I gathered Paul by the way you just turned in to a great big wolf in my back garden. If you can't control your anger then I wonder why they are still alive with you around. Maybe I should be more scared of you." I sneered. He flinched at my words and looked at me shocked.

"I …I would never…"

"Save it, you've lied before you could be lying again. I can't trust you." It hurt me to say that let alone think it.

"Leah, Paul couldn't tell you yet I ordered him not to as an alpha and it's the same with Jacob and Beccer. They wanted to tell you as soon as possible but as you can tell it's a very fragile subject." Sam spoke. "Plus as you are their imprints they would never dream of hurting you."

"Imprints?" Beccer looked confused.

"You are our soul mates or imprints as you can be called." Jacob spoke now, his voice was calm and sweet sounding. "That first time I saw you Beccer I fell in love with you instantly and you became my whole reason for existence. I hate that I've made you upset now, I wish I could take it back, I wish I could have told you sooner but… I couldn't I thought you would run away from me."

"I wouldn't run away from you Jacob, yes I would be confused but I wouldn't run away." Beccer was gazing into Jacobs's eyes, both declaring their love for each other whilst I had just upset Paul and was beginning to hate myself more and more.

"I'm sorry but this is ridiculous." I spoke up interrupting the pair. "How can I be Paul's imprint? All we've done is argue from the beginning. I really didn't like him." Sam was watching Paul, I knew I had upset him but I had to understand this.

"You are Leah. Sometimes imprinting can be difficult to some, including you and Paul. Your interests are in different things yet to be honest your anger is very similar." I reflected back to every time we had argued and how we usually resolved it. I counted that we'd had at least seven fights since I moved here.

"I'm sorry I need some space." I stood up from the table and made my way to my room.

"Leah." Beccer sighed, I knew she thought what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't help it. I was still in my pajamas but I couldn't be bothered to change yet. My mind was whirling and swirling with all these new facts mixed with my regret for how I had just treated Paul. I felt physically sick.

Downstairs I could hear the quiet mumblings of the four of them talking, Sam's deep voice echoing through out the house. I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. Beccer's higher pitched voice took over and that was when I heard the light footsteps coming up the stairs. Sam was still down there along with Beccer, and Jacob wouldn't leave her side so that left only one person - Paul. I tucked my legs up to my chest, hugging myself for comfort. He tapped the door lightly then not waiting for my reply he opened it and peered inside. I could tell he was clearly hurt by my previous talk with him. He looked in despair, his hair sticking in all angles from where he had run his hands through it.

"Can we talk?" He whispered.

"Yeah… sure." He closed the door behind him however he just stayed near the door not coming any closer. I had really hurt him hadn't I? It was silent for a further five minutes when I got the courage to say something. "So you are a wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Which one were you?"

"The silver one." All his answers were to the point. I knew I was only diverting the real conversation we should be having.

"So …how long have you been a... a...?"

"Wolf? Five years now."

"Does it hurt you?" His eyes snapped up to me.

"At first it did, not anymore." Again the silence came, over taking the room. I don't like that I've hurt him, I really don't.

"I'm sorry Paul I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm an idiot."

"No your not." He pushed his weight off the wall, taking a step closer.

"Yes I am." Oh no I'm crying. "I shouldn't have acted like that, I shouldn't have hurt you. I was just so shocked, so angry. I mean you lied to me. What was I supposed to think? And then you… you just burst into a big wolf and I didn't know what to do. Why do things have to be so complicated?" Heat suddenly engulfed me, covering my entire body and I felt at home and safe.

"It doesn't have to be Leah, It really doesn't. I know I'm different now but it doesn't change anything. I still love you and I won't ever hurt you. I physically can't… even thinking about it is unimaginable." Did he just say he loved me? I moved my head to look up. I was cradled in his arms and he was looking down at me his fore head touching mine.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do, surely you knew that."

"I just thought we were just going out."

"Of course not you silly woman. I love you." Those words changed everything. It didn't matter that Paul was a wolf man, in fact that never really mattered in the first place. I have to say it now or I won't ever say it.

"I love you too."

"I know." He grinned. Did this mean he forgave me? His arms pulled me closer to him as his lips pressed against mine it wasn't his sweet and gentle stuff, it was the real Paul. My tears were still dampening my cheeks yet it didn't matter not any more, not now Paul was with me. My hands reacted and entwined at the back of his head gripping his hair, his tongue licking my lips. When it all got ruined by the loud knock at the door.

"Yo, you two still alive in there?" Jacob shouted through the wood. Paul let out a loud groan and pulled back.

"Yeah we are alive." I shouted back.

"Using protection?"

"SHUT UP JACOB!" Paul growled, his wolf instincts taking over. I guess now I was going to be able to spot them more easily.

"Alright, alright." We both listened in for the footsteps to head downstairs, well more like dragging noises down the stairs in Jacob's case but they didn't come.

"I can hear you breathing Jacob." Paul sighed.

"Fine I'm going. Beccer was the one who made me check on you."

"Dick head." Paul muttered.

"They were just worried about us." I grinned.

"And they ruined our moment, now where were we?" He moved back in again but I had to force myself to push him back. "Aww come on."

"No we should go downstairs and let them know we are fine now."

"Life can be so cruel."

"Definitely. Now come on hot stuff." I jumped off his lap heading to the door. He soon followed grabbing my hand before I could escape through the door. "Yes?" I asked looking down at our hands.

"Nothing just wanted to hold your hand." He winked, I smiled and began to drag him downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Beccer looked at us both a small smile playing on her lips. "Made up then?"

"Yeah, you only know that as you sent Jacob to spy on us." She let out a theatrical gasp.

"I would never. I'm a nice person."

"Sure you are."

"I think she is." Jacob mumbled.

"That's because she's your imprint." I shot back.

"And you are Paul's."

"Oh I know." I smiled. At least all the drama was over with now. Beccer and I had our wolf men and we were happy.

**Author Note: ****Haha I love that little scene with Jacob so funny yet so annoying. So another chapters up WOOOOO! Don't have much to say sorry **

**Pepper X loves handcuffs hahaa ;) **


	20. Joys Of Christmas

**Joys of Christmas**

It had been two months now and the fact that the guys were wolves didn't really mean anything to me anymore. They were who they always were - a bunch of complete and utter loons who are now really my new family. Plus to top it all off now today was CHRISTMAS! Now I'm not usually a great lover of Christmas but this year it would be different. I am away from home, living with Beccer plus have a load of new friends to spend the day with.

"Leah!" Beccer shouted as she walked down the corridor.

"Beccer!" I shouted back slightly amused.

"It's snowing." That one word made me jump out of my warm bed and fling on the nearest clothes I could see, a hat, scarf and gloves so fast anyone would think I was a super hero. When I launched my bedroom door open Beccer was stood outside with a grin and raised eyebrows. "Maybe I should do that every morning to get you moving?"

"Snow." I grinned. There was always lack of snow in England and the fact that it was Christmas and snowing I was actually amazed.

"You can play in the snow later your mum's on the phone." I hadn't noticed the little handset she was holding. I grabbed it quickly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MUM!" I shouted down the phone feeling like an over excited teenager again.

"It's not Christmas here yet but thank you anyway." She laughed down the phone. "So Beccer says there is snow?"

"Well I haven't actually seen it as I just got out of bed but yeah." I walked slowly down the stairs to pass the time. "What are you doing for Christmas anyway? What about the others?"

"We have Jack and his family round this year. Becky is visiting Mattes' family and Faye is spending it with your dad."

"Shoot I should ring them." I frowned. I hadn't spoken to dad in ages I wondered how he was… My sister Terzie would be ten this Christmas.

"Probably Leah. Anyway what have you got going on? Is that Paul of yours doing anything special for you?" I grinned at the mere mention of his name.

"I don't think so. He should be around later with the others." I had told mum all about our new friends so she knew what I was talking about. "We are all gonna eat dinner round here. Emily is going to cook some of the stuff and then we are opening presents." I chatted for a little longer until it was time for her to go to bed. I quickly rang my dad as well and talked to him then I could finally go to enjoy the snow.

I went in search of Beccer and found her still in her sleep stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sitting down with a cup of coffee, is that okay?"

"Ummm no. Get changed it's snowing."

"I don't like the snow."

"Yeah I know but its Christmas, get your arse into gear and get changed. I wanna make a snowman."

"But it's cold and wet."

"That is how snow works now come on." I put on my begging face and she gave in with a groan.

"Urgh fine."

"Yey! Now hurry up."

"Look I'm getting changed for you, that's enough." I watched as she wandered up the stairs before vanishing then I ran outside.

It was unbelievable there was actually snow. Snow at Christmas. This kinda thing just didn't happen. On the other side of the road stood a family of snowmen. Sam, Emily and Haley must have been busy this morning. I couldn't wait for Beccer, I started to create my own snowman and oh boy was he gonna rock.

I was happily minding my own business when something cold and wet hit the back of my head. What. The. Hell! I turned around trying to find out who it was that had thrown the snowball at my head. Yet as I did so I was hit again. Oh hell no. Was Beccer out here already and throwing stuff at me? No she wouldn't do that, she knows I would get her back, plus if she didn't like snow she wouldn't want it thrown at her. There was a giggling noise close by and I soon realised that a young Haley Uley was hiding behind the smallest snowman across the road with a laughing Sam.

"You are so on Uley!" I shouted across the road. I gathered up a ball of packed ice ready to hit back when a ball from the other side hit me in the head. Ow! Who the hell was that? I turned around fast but found no one. "Beccer!" I shouted up, knowing her window faced this way.

"What?" Her head popped out with a frown.

"Did you throw a snowball at me?"

"Does it look like it? I am inside!"

"Well hurry up and get changed I have a battle going on here."

"Yeah, yeah." She's not even trying to get ready on time. She doesn't care about me. Whilst I was talking to the traitor who was hiding out in her room I got bombarded with yet more snowballs from all directions. I didn't have a hope in hell with this. I dived for cover behind our car to get some means of protection and time to restock on ammo.

"Leah come on out we won't hurt you." That was Jared and if he thought I was going to trust him he had another thing coming. I peeked up over the hood of the car and saw him and Quil stood in my front garden with two snow balls each. I flung two over quickly, catching Quil in the head but missing Jared completely.

"She hit me in the head." Quil gasped. I had to hold in my laughter otherwise I would give my position away.

"Really Quil you should have seen that coming."

"Guys I found her." That voice seemed closer than usual. I slowly turned around first seeing the legs, then the body and finally the grinning face of Embry. "Hello Leah."

"Crap." I muttered as I scurried to make a quick get away. Yet his foot caught mine and I slipped on the icy floor.

"You should have known we would get you."

"Get your hands off my woman."

"Paul!" Next thing I knew he was pulling me up and over his shoulder and we were running to the back of the house hiding behind a wall. He settled me down gently with a brush of my cheek.

"What are you doing picking snowball fights with the guys?" He looked down at me concerned.

"I didn't. All I wanted to do was make a snow man and they attacked me."

"Well that changes things." He grinned. "What to get your own back?"

"Of course."

"Right…" He bent down and with in seconds he had a pile of snow balls in his arms. "Stay behind me, throw when you see the enemy." I did as he said, getting as close to him as possible, finding the warmth from his back to be a comfort in the cold weather. We crept back out to the front of the house where it was silent, not even a bird was chirping.

"Maybe they went to Sam's?"

"No they are still here. I can hear them breathing. Here." He took my hand and placed one of his snowballs in my palm. "Get ready." I felt like I was on the edge of a war scene with the tension going on outside.

"FIRE!" Jared shouted. Soon enough they were all out and aiming at the two of us. Although it was violent it was so much fun. Plus now I had Paul on my side rather than being by myself. I saw Embry crouching down and got him in the chest. Paul ran at Jared bringing him to the floor and smashing snow in his face.

"The house Leah! The house!" Paul leapt up from Jared so fast I knew when to run. Jacob stood waiting at the front door with a supper soaker! Is he serious? In the end Paul pushed me through the door so we both landed on the floor, Jacob was laughing his head off as he sprayed the guys and then there was Beccer sat in the sofa watching with an amused face.

"And that is why I took my time getting ready. I didn't want to get attacked."

"Well now I know that if you are ever in trouble I won't help you."

"Yeah you will, you love me too much." She smiled. Paul groaned next to me, rolling onto his side.

"Well Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas hot stuff." I smiled as I jumped up before helping to pull him off the ground. "Thanks for the help out there."

"Well what can I say?"

"Just say it Paul." Jacob sighed after finally coming back into the room and sitting with Beccer. "We don't want your smug mode all day."

"Aww he deserves to be smug, it's Christmas."

"Yeah Jacob, its Christmas." Paul childishly stuck out his tongue and Jacob returned the favour.

"Anyway as you two return to being five years of age, I should probably start the Christmas dinner."

"Isn't Emily doing some?" Beccer asked me. I knew I was going to get no help from her as she would easily burn a slice of toast. You put vegetables in front of her and she would say lets eat them raw rather than even suggest cooking them.

"Well yeah but we have a load of wolf men who eat loads coming so we sort of got to have lots of food Beccer." She looked up at me blankly. "Oh never mind. The kitchen is calling me." I set to work preparing the vegetables whilst Beccer took the need to put on one of my most hated Christmas songs 'Last Christmas' by Wham. "Beccer!" I groaned.

"It's Wham!"

"Exactly. I hate Wham." Silence. I guess she conveniently went deaf then.

"Hey muffin do you need any help?" Paul asked as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. And now I have lost concentration.

"Can you peel the potatoes for me?"

"Sure." His lips pressed the top of my head and he went to work. He stood next to me working quietly but almost cutting his fingers twice to which he swore to himself. Beccer and Jacob were setting the table up ready in the living area, we needed so many chairs it was unbelievable. Now I know how Jesus felt when he had to feed the five thousand.

"You two look cosy in here." Jacob chuckled as he came in to get the knives and forks.

"We are." Paul smiled to himself as he looked down at me. I like the nice side to Paul, he's much better than when he is angry Paul.

"So you don't want any help later then?"

"No!" I turned around to catch Jacob. "No I need the help. Can you sort out the stuffing?" He grinned at me.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Whoa! She doesn't want you she just needs your help." Paul corrected. "She wants me not you."

"That's fine I have Beccer anyway, much better."

"I don't think so Leah is way better."

"Beccer they are fighting again." I shouted into the living room.

"What is it this time?" She moaned as she came into the kitchen stealing a piece of chopped up carrot.

"Well they were fighting over who was best out of us two."

"That's easy. Me obviously, I am way cooler." She smiled, I just rolled my eyes. I knew that was coming.

"See that's what I was telling Paul here." Jacob replied.

"You two are so wrong. Leah is way better aren't you?"

"I can't be bothered to argue I have too much to do." I sighed as I moved onto checking the turkey.

"We win!" Beccer and Jacob cheered.

"What? Why did you let them win?" Paul gasped.

"Because they would be stood here annoying us until they won anyway and I would get nothing done and then you lot wouldn't get fed."

"She's right you know." Beccer nodded. "Anyway I best get back to the table."

* * *

Three hours later the house was full with the wolf pack, children and imprints. Emily and I were busy in the kitchen trying to get everything ready for the Christmas lunch. Both of us spurred on by the rhythmic bangs of knives and forks being bashed against the table and the gang all shouting for their dinner.

"Alright, alright we are coming." I shouted at them as I brought in one turkey and Emily the other.

"WHEY!" The table cheered as we placed it in the middle of the table and I finally sat down to rest - Paul of course on one side and Collin on the other.

"This looks lovely Leah, Emily." Kim smiled. I still don't like her but Beccer seems to get on with her fine.

"I think we worked well together." Emily nodded across the table.

"I did the stuffing." Jacob added.

"I peeled the potatoes." Paul stated not wanting to be forgotten. I patted his knee with a smile and got down to eating. The atmosphere in the room was great. All us friends sat around a table at Christmas telling jokes, pulling crackers, wearing silly hats (including Paul) and having a generally good time.

After our dinner Beccer, Liz, Kim and Sky set to work cleaning. How come Beccer got all that help? The guys put away the tables and chairs and put the living area back to normal as I put on more Christmas music, my Christmas music.

"It's Christmas day, I'm alone again

She's with him now, I'm with my loneliness

She ran away four months ago

Left with his sleigh for the north pole

Please come back home

And leave that fat man alone

Santa you bitch

Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list

All I got was this broken heart

And that's it

Santa you bitch

Oh there's only one thing I truly wish

I wish my old girl would have never kissed St. Nick."

"What you doing?" Paul jumped behind me.

"Putting on some music of course. Hey maybe this year you can learn something."

"I don't think so." He rocked on his feet with hands behind his back. "Anyway guess what I found?"

"It's not a spider is it?" I looked up at him half worried.

"No" He grinned. "I learned from the last time. I have…mistletoe." He seemed awfully pleased with himself.

"Great." I smiled although I don't get that whole mistletoe thing. If you eat the stuff you die.

"So what do you do under mistletoe?"

"Umm I got to go see…Sky…she wants my help." I ran to the other side of the room as a quick getaway, leaving Paul all alone. Well until Jacob came along with Beccer.

"We know what you do under mistletoe, what about you Beccer?"

"Sure do know…you kiss." And with that those two shared a peck on the lips under Paul's mistletoe.

"Hey that wasn't meant for you." Paul scowled. I was hiding behind Collin and Brady as this was all happening if you were wondering. Beccer just started to laugh at him.

"Aww Leah hates the stuff you didn't have a hope in hell."

"Yeah so me and Beccer took up the opportunity." Jacob was laughing at him too as well.

"How come I get the one that always argues?" Paul groaned.

"Well we argue. I just let Beccer win." I didn't like those two laughing at him. I had going to do something. I came out from my hiding place and ran over to Paul, grabbed his face and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but pervy Paul soon got into it. Beccer and Jacob both groaned and turned away. Yeah next time don't laugh at my boyfriend.

"Why did you not just do that in the beginning?" Paul smiled.

"Well…I don't usually like that kind of thing."

"Oh well I think it was worth the wait."

"Come on you too, its prezzie time." Sam called. Paul took my hand and we went to sit with the others around the tree. I was cradled in Paul's lap next to Quil and Claire. Sam distributed everyone's presents one by one. My first one was a CD from Collin, Brady and Sky I was pretty happy to be honest, plus it was kinda funny because I had bought them each a CD too. Beccer got her present from me next (well one of them.)

"I should be scared shouldn't I?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Probably." I grinned as I watched her own the packaged and unveil the dog collar and lead. "I thought you could use it on Jacob."

"Oh ha ha you think you're so funny."

"Jacob, get in there." Embry shouted. I think he and Liz had, had a little too much to drink.

"Shut it Embry." Jacob groaned. I had bought Beccer a bracelet as well so wasn't not all that bad for her. And Jacob got her a nice pendent necklace with a dream catcher on.

"Oh look Leah it's your present from Paul." Suddenly I became worried on what I had gotten from him. I took the parcel slowly and shook it. No noise.

"Come on muffin." Paul urged.

"Yeah Leah open it." Jacob grinned. By that face I don't think I wanted too but I couldn't upset Paul either. I pulled off the paper and lifted the lid off of the box and probably turned three different shades of red.

"Well ummm thanks Paul."

"Glad you like it."

"What did you get?" Beccer asked. I slowly held up the red and black pieces of lace. "Just your colour Leah." Beccer stifled a laugh as the pack let out wolf whistles.

"Wonder what Paul's Christmas present is tonight." Collin shouted. Urghhh this was so embarrassing.

"Lets see what his real present is shall we." Sam said as he pulled out the narrow looking box with the envelope attached.

"Well what do we have here then?" Paul asked as he bought the present to him. He opened the envelope first which contained a mixed CD of all the songs I thought he may like which I found suitable too. "I knew this was going to happen."

"She will never give up on you." Beccer smiled, knowing full well that when I educated someone in music it would never end. I was still educating her.

"I gathered." He rolled his eyes as he worked on the box. "An iPod?"

"Yeah you don't have one, so I got you one." I grinned. "You can get educated all the time now, plus put your crap on there. Oh and I got it inscribed." He turned the iPod over in his large hands and read it out.

"Merry Christmas hot stuff love your muffin." He looked at me with a smile. "Thanks it's the best present I have ever had."

"Wait till you see what me and Liz got you." Embry grinned. And we did. They had gotten him a box of condoms, nice.

Everyone was round for another hour before they left. Beccer and Jacob had wandered off somewhere and I don't think I want to know where. Paul and I were sat on the sofa watching some Christmas film on TV.

"Leah?"

"Hmmm."

"I got you something else for Christmas." I turned around slowly.

"Not more underwear is it?"

"No but I enjoyed picking that out for you." He grinned. "I got you this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a square box. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone as I thought it could lose its meaning." I was a little stunned. I knew Paul was a different person when it was just us two but I didn't think he was this different. I opened up the box and found a silver heart locket inside.

"Paul it's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you….the beauty bit. I wanted to give you my heart forever but I thought that would be messy so I got you this instead." I gave a little laugh.

"Thank you." I gave him a little kiss before I put it on. "Merry Christmas Paul."

"Merry Christmas Leah."

**Authors note: **** Aghhh Christmas. Who loves Christmas? I usually don't but this year I had a good one so I'm not so fussed anymore XD Hope you all had a good one too. So the song is santa stole my girlfriend by the Maine. I've been waiting to use that one for a while. I shall put the link up for it some when on my profile. **

**Hope you are enjoying your dog collar and lead Pepper X**

**And Louise Gd luck Monday on your exams. That's if we are in college.**


	21. Shopping

**Shopping**

We all had gone into Seattle to get the guys their suits for the wedding. They also needed some clothes for England that didn't make them stand out so much. I mean how many half naked men do you see walking around England in the middle of January?

"When can we eat lunch?" Jacob groaned.

"You kidding? We just got here." Beccer frowned.

"And?"

"It's only ten."

"Breakfast."

"You had breakfast."

"Well what can I say? I'm a growing man." Jacob grinned as he pulled Beccer into his side. "I say we hit that diner then we go shop."

"I second that." Paul was already pulling me across the road to the warm looking diner, Jacob and Beccer flanking behind. The door dinged as we walked into the chatting area, coffee taking over my nostrils. We sat in a booth by the window, the boys examining the menus as Beccer and I had a chat about the tramp across the road.

"Hey what do you want muffin?" Paul asked as he placed the menu in front of me.

"I'll just have a coffee thanks."

"Me too." Beccer smiled at Paul.

"I'm not buying yours that's Jacob's job."

"Aww come on man I'll buy lunch." Paul seemed to ponder over it for a bit, not a lot could sway Paul's mind.

"Deal. What you having?" Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Full breakfast with a side of pancakes." Paul went up and ordered the large menu which was near enough all for the boys before coming back with a wide grin. "What happened?"

"I got myself a number."

"For the table?" Beccer asked a little confused.

"Nope the waitress's number." He grinned.

"Umm dude you kinda have a girlfriend." Jacob said as he looked at me. I was too busy trying to look at the waitress who had tried to hit on my man. She was blonde with bright red lips and obvious cleavage. "She's glaring." I heard Jacob mutter.

"Don't worry muffin I don't like her. I just like the fact I got it without doing anything." Paul rubbed at my arm.

"Sure." I turned my attention back out the window still a little miffed. How could he seem so proud of himself for that? I suppose that's just how Paul was. He had always been the ladies man. Whilst I was dwelling on Paul's new admirer she came over to the table and placed down our drinks.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked but I noticed the way her heavily mascaraed eye lashes batted at Paul.

"I think that's all darling." He didn't smile this time as I was glaring at them both. She nodded and left to get us the guys' food. Jacob passed over my coffee and I took it silently and added milk and sugar, stirring it five times clockwise then five times anti - clockwise ending with two taps on the side.

"You are a freak." Jacob smiled as he watched my movements closely. "Why don't you just stir it like a normal person?"

"She's done that for years, she claims that if she doesn't she can't drink it." Beccer looked at me from her coffee cup.

"Look, leave me alone."

"Well I think it's cute." Paul smiled at me pulling me closer, I was still angry with him but at least this way she would know he was mine when she next came over.

"That's because you are a freak like her."

"Stop calling her a freak." Paul growled. "She isn't a freak." Well he had managed to cheer me up by saying that. That waitress was just a mere memory now.

"Chill Paul he was only playing." I soothed.

"Yeah well he shouldn't. I don't call Beccer a freak."

"No you just call me short all the time." Beccer frowned.

"I'm stating a fact." I hit him in the chest to shut him up before Jacob erupted into a wolf then and there. "Alright I'll stop."

"Good."

"One full breakfast." The waitress - who I could tell was called Lauren by the name badge - asked as she held four plates.

"That would be me." Jacob smiled.

"Pancakes?"

"Me again."

"You are such a greedy pig." Beccer said as she watched Jacob eat a pancake whole. He replied with a mumble which you couldn't understand as his mouth was full of pancakes, syrup and sausages all at once.

"And then we have full breakfast with extra bacon."

"Mine." Paul grabbed his fork ready to tuck in, his other arm still around me. Lauren frowned at us both.

"I guess these bagels are yours." She sneered at me.

"Excuse me." I tested. I was not having that.

"Bagels. They are yours."

"No they are not." I glared up at her.

"They are mine. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving I won't call your boss and complain about you being rude to my girlfriend." Paul took over, glaring at her intently until she backed off.

"Bitch." Beccer shook her head in disgust as she turned back to her coffee.

"You okay? We can leave" Paul asked.

"Leave? Don't be stupid. You two have to eat." So they did, they scoffed it all down in three minutes flat leaving no room to digest and dragged us both out of the diner as quickly as possible.

"Did that seriously just happen?" I whispered to Beccer.

"I think so. Shows they can do anything if they put their minds to it."

"Hey you." Jacob chuckled as he grabbed Beccer's hand and pulled her down the street. "So where do we start?"

"A coat."

"Coat why the hell do I need a coat, I don't even have one here."

"That's exactly the point Jacob you are going to England. People here are used to you lot walking around half naked."

"I haven't heard any complaints from you." He winked at Beccer as I began to laugh.

"Oh my god, oh my god I think I am dying. That has to be the funniest face I have ever seen." Beccer looked stunned. Her mouth kept on opening and closing as she tried to think of something to say back.

"Well…I…I…"

"Face it Beccer you enjoy the fact we all walk around half naked. Our muscles on show." Paul smiled along with Jacob as they both flexed their muscles at the same time.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do." They both chorused. I was still laughing my head off and clutching my stomach in the street.

"Look, both of you need coats." Beccer frowned and stormed off into a nearby clothes shop.

"Oh well you better go after her." Paul smiled as Jacob dashed off after her.

"You are so cruel." I managed to wheeze.

"Made you laugh though."

"Come on we need to get you a coat as well no matter how much you don't want one."

"Coats are for wimps. Plus you don't own a coat."

"I have a hoodie."

"Can't I just get a hoodie then?"

"What type of hoodie?" I asked amused as we followed behind Beccer and Jacob as they headed to the male section of the store.

"One with dollar signs on."

"Ummm… you're getting a coat." I grinned and pushed him towards the rack ahead. Beccer and Jacob where searching through them, Beccer looking at them happily whereas Jacob was glaring at something across the room. Paul followed his gaze and turned stiff. "Paul. Hey Paul your shaking what's up?"

"Go see Beccer." He pushed me forward and turned at what he and Jacob were glaring at.

"Paul what is it?"

"Paul, Jacob how rare to see you down here." Said a high pitched voice. I turned around to see who it was but Jacob and Paul blocked mine and Beccer's view. Well Beccer more than me as she was so small.

"Annoying pixie." Jacob managed to say.

"Who's an annoying pixie?" I whispered to Beccer. She just shrugged and went on her tip toes to look over the towering boyfriends. "Want a lift up?" I chuckled.

"Who are you two with then?" The pixie asked. I saw a flicker of dark hair try to peer over the shoulders.

"Stay away from them." Paul growled. "You leeches should just go back home."

"The treaty does not restrain us from coming here. Maybe you dogs are the ones who should head back to your kennels." Came a calm male voice.

By Paul using the word leech I knew that in front of him were the Cullens. Both Beccer and I had gotten used to the fact Edward and Nessie were vampires. Well me more than Beccer, she still hated his guts and finding out he was a vampire only gave her more fuel to hate him.

"Alright lads lets break this up shall we." I pushed through the pair. We did not need two wolves in the middle of the clothes store. This allowed Beccer to make her way through too.

"Oh this must be those teachers Eddie was on about?" A big bloke with short black hair said as he looked at us both. The Cullens all had that pale skin and those golden eyes. All three of them had the look of perfection. The other male who had insulted Paul and Jacob had wild blond hair and a straight upright stature. The girl with them or the pixie was around the same height as Beccer with short black hair that spiked out into different angles, there was a wide smile on her face as she looked at Beccer. What the hell?

"Beccer and Leah! Edward has told us so much about you. Well Leah mainly it seems Beccer you have a dislike for our brother." She grinned. What the hell kind of blood had she been drinking?

"What has he been saying about them?" Paul asked as he pulled me back to him so I was pinned against his chest. He can get so overly protective.

"He was just saying that Leah is the only teacher who has really talked to him and treated him so nicely. He said she was a very nice young woman. He also said this about Beccer but thought her hate for him was more amusing."

"That's because he is a dick." Beccer scowled.

"Whoa she sounds like Jacob." Said the guy who I reckoned was Emmett from Edward's descriptions of his family.

"That's because she sees sense." Jacob replied. "Now please leave us be."

"Aren't you looking for clothes for England?" Alice smiled. "I can help you."

"Really." Beccer surprised us all. "If you can get these two in winter clothing I would be amazed."

"Well Beccer I would be happy to help." Did Beccer just make friends with Alice the vampire?

"Hang on a minute do you know how crazy this pixie gets around clothes?" Jacob whined. "She's mental!"

"Well put up with it, she may help you both."

"No way, I didn't ask to get helped by a leech." Paul glared. Jacob seemed to not really mind the vampires in front of us as much as Paul really hated them.

"I assure we don't very much like this either." The blonde guy glared. "Now we seem to be making Leah uncomfortable why don't we stop this?"

"Why don't you leave?" Paul snapped back.

"Jasper why don't you and Emm go visit the games shop?" Alice smiled. Jasper looked hesitant to go. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. We will be back in half an hour." He gave a warning glare to Paul and Jacob before turning away. Emmett grinned at us both.

"See you two around sometime." He winked and then he was off.

"Right now England clothes…lets get going." Alice clapped. Jacob, Paul and I all groaned. Shopping was not fun.

**Authors Note: **** Shopping not fun. At all. I had to go shopping with my friend once was in the same shop for an hour and a half. Was kind of funny though. I'm quite glad I managed to get those three in it they are my favorites out of the Cullen family, including Edward of course. Hope you enjoyed **


	22. Back Home

**Back Home**

This was it, we were finally back in England for Louise and Jake's wedding. The six hour long flight was tiring for us all. Jacob and Paul had been working non stop for the past week, either at the garage or the old moon, then there was patrolling which they did loads of in order to come out here with us. On the plane we managed to sleep a bit and when we weren't Paul made several jokes about the mile high club. Outside the airport it was cold and rain was lashing down around us, the proper English weather.

"This place seems worse than La Push." Jacob said as he looked around at all the people running in and out of Heathrow.

"Exactly, that is why we made you guys buy coats." Beccer sighed. "You should listen to me more often."

"I try to its just I drown you out after your continuous moaning." I smiled. It felt good to be back home, I felt lighter.

"I don't moan." She replied with hands on hips.

"You just did."

"I did not."

"And again."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" I acted innocent. She was just too easy to wind up.

"Don't you play games with me Leah."

"I'm not playing games I'm just telling you the truth."

"You're a bitch." She moaned once more.

"Hey don't call her that." Paul stepped in. The guys had gotten used to mine and Beccer's weird fights that weren't really fights.

"Well she is." I stuck out my tongue with a grin. "Did you just see that?" She pointed.

"See what?" Paul asked turning to look at me.

"I don't know what she is on about." I shrugged, he rose and eyebrow and turned back around, as he was doing so I did it again. Suddenly Paul was back and licked my tongue. "Eww."

"Well don't get it out then. You should know I would attack." He smiled. Over his shoulder Beccer gave me a smug grin.

"Pfft."

"Right now that it's all settled I think we should make our way to Salisbury." Beccer smiled. I knew she was as excited as I was to be back. Soon enough we had caught a taxi and were heading towards Salisbury. Once there we split up, Beccer and Jacob heading to Tisbury to see her parents and then Paul and I heading to Bemmie heath to my dads house it another taxi.

I was becoming more and more nervous about Paul meeting my dad, I mean wouldn't anybody? What if dad didn't like him? No he would be fine, I mean he had only always threatened for me to stay single forever. I mean Paul was only my soul mate who no matter how many times he annoys me I could never hate him.

"Hey you alright? A minute ago you were all smiles about being back now you are… pale. You could pass off for a leach. " Paul asked me as I looked out the window.

"Your meeting my dad." I mumbled.

"Yeah and…?"

"That's it, you're meeting my dad. I don't think you quite understand I mean he's a real teddy bear once you get to know him but you are the first guy I've ever brought back to meet him."

"No need to worry Muffin I think I will be fine."

"Yeah that's what you think." Paul squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Look stop worrying. I'm more afraid that your mom won't be able to keep her hands off me when I meet her."

"She has Paul."

"See she already thinks I'm hers." He grinned. This was a weird way of cheering me up.

"Paul is her husband."

"67 Woodside Road." The taxi man said. "That will be 6.80 please." OH MY GOD WE ARE HERE! Paul took care of the money as I sat in silence staring up at the house. It hadn't changed much except that dad had mowed the grass out front again.

"Come on then, let's meet the terrible dad." Paul grabbed my hand and both the bags as I lead the way towards the house. I could see the lights on in the front room and hear Bon Jovi being played at its loudest volume. "Well now I know where you could your cruddy taste for music from." Paul chuckled.

"That's not even funny. Don't tell my dad you think his music is cruddy…seriously."

"Okay I won't." By now we were at the front door and I squeezed Paul's hand a little tighter. "Leah it will be fine. Now just knock on the door." He really thought everything was going to be fine. Why couldn't I think like that too? I knocked on the door quite hard knowing it would take a loud noise to get anyone to hear us. Sir Roofus our newest dog began to bark as he noticed us at the door, he was a Labrador cross.

"I'm a way cooler dog." Paul muttered at the jumping ball of fluff on the other side of the door.

"Paul you are a wolf."

"Yeah I'm way bigger." He winked. I only knew two well that he was making another innuendo. The door burst open to my ten year old sister Terzie. She still had that long blonde hair and small face but now she had her ears pierced with two black studs, lucky for her me and Faye had bought her up on rock music.

"DAD!" She shouted with a smile. "LEAH AND SOME BIG GUY ARE AT THE DOOR!"

"Hello to you to Terz." I rolled my eyes as I walked through the door, Paul following behind. Roofus sat staring at him looking a little confused. Could he tell that Paul was a wolf? "Umm this is Paul."

"Hi strange man called Paul."

"Terzie!" I frowned.

"Well she picked up your abuse skills." Paul smiled. "Hello little girl."

"Leah." Dads head poked up from the top of the stairs.

"Hey dad." I felt good to see dad again. I probably missed him the most out of everyone.

"It's good to see you again." He came up to me giving me his usual death grip hug that made me squirm and hit back. I hope Paul doesn't think of it the wrong way and attack dad. "And you must be Paul." I couldn't see dad or Paul's face as he said this so I didn't know if either of them were glaring.

"Yes sir."

"No need to call my sir. Michael is fine." I was finally let go and stood back next to Paul.

"Where shall we put our things?"

"Upstairs in Faye's old room. I'll carry a bag if you want." Dad was assessing Paul already this was going to be an interesting stay. Terzie knew it as well by the way she was giggling and that mischievous face meant she was clued in on something too.

"No Michael I'm fine. Just lead the way." Paul politely smiled. Dad looked at him a while longer before making his way back up stairs. "You weren't kidding." Paul mumbled to me was we followed.

"I told you so." Faye room had the same green and brown paint and the same Chinese looking double bed.

"I guess you are in the same room." Dad asked. I couldn't believe this was happening. Was he really asking that?

"Well…ummm."

"Yeah we are." Paul filled in the silence.

"I see… well I'll leave you to settle in." As soon as he was gone I shut the door and let out a loud sigh.

"Well that was fun." Paul grinned. "I think I am going to like your dad."

"What is wrong with you? He is going to assess you to every last detail."

"Then I had better match his expectations." I rolled my eyes as Paul came over to me, giving me a hug. "I'm telling you everything will be fine."

"I guess." I mumbled into his chest. That was when I knew I should get Terzie and try and get her to divulge any information she had. "Be right back." He let go looking a little confused as I headed over to the small room at the end of the corridor with stickers covering it. She stole that idea from me. I knocked once and walked inside to find her spread out on her bed reading a book. "You know something now tell me." I glared.

"Nu uh." She smiled. "If I tell you I want something in return."

"Name it."

"Tenner!" I glared at her. What ever information she had better be worth it.

"Fine. Now tell me."

"Money first thanks."

"You are annoying." I frowned as I went back to my room and grabbed my purse.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, he was lying on the bed hands behind his head.

"Just got black mailed."

"By who?"

"Terzie." I said and I went back to her room. Turned out her information was quite helpful. Apparently dad was going to keep an eye on Paul, which I saw coming anyway but he wasn't actually that bothered he likes that I am happy. I was relieved a little by that and headed back to the room with a smile, but Paul was gone.

I ventured down the stairs to hear loud laughter which clearly belonged to men. Were my dad and Paul actually getting along? I peaked into the living area to find Roofus was there looking sorry for himself. The kitchen then, everyone always ended up in the kitchen.

The laughter was getting louder as I got closer. What could they possibly be laughing at? As I opened the door they both turned to look at me. Both were stood by the sink, dad as usual smoking.

"Dad how many times have you said you are going to give up?" I frowned. He knew I hated smoking and I always tried to get him to stop.

"I'm going to give up next month."

"You say that every month."

"Just shhh."

"So what were you laughing at?" I asked suspiciously.

"Did you find out anything?" Paul asked quickly changing the subject.

"No." I looked at him hoping he would tell me what was going on but he just winked at me.

"So Paul tells me you have a new dance." Dad smiled.

"Paul!"

"I'm sorry but it was one of your best moments."

"I can't believe you."

"Is it better than the dad dance?" Dad asked.

"What's that?" Paul looked at me with raised eyebrows. I wasn't going to give him a demonstration if that's what he was thinking.

"You'll see at the wedding."

"Can't I see now?" Dad was about to move but I pushed him quickly back into the side.

"I don't think so." He pushed me back and twisted my arm behind my back. Just like the good old days. We would always end up fighting like this when I was a teenager because I never learned to not attack him. I squirmed in pain. "Do you give in?"

"No." He pulled tighter and I winced. Paul looked suddenly very angry and I noticed the small tremors going through his body. How would I explain that situation to my dad? Oh yeah dad I forgot to tell you Paul's a werewolf and spends his nights hunting vampires.

"You're hurting her." He edged closer to me.

"That's the point." Dad thought nothing of it but Paul didn't understand.

"You should let her go."

"Paul it's fine we always do this." I said hoping to calm him a little. He looked at me confused. "Watch." I stamped my foot down onto dad's toes and he squirmed pulling tighter on me again. "Okay okay I give up."

"I knew you would." He let go of my arm and I rubbed my arm. Paul was next to me in a flash rubbing my arm also.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey Paul." My dad was looking straight at him. "I can see my daughter's safe with you, look after her."

"I will Michael. It's a promise." Paul had successfully managed to be liked by my dad.

**Authors Note: **** Isn't nearly every person afraid of their dad meeting their boyfriend? It's just a natural thing I think. I like this moment thought as I suspect that it is something that would happen. **

**Anyway I shall put two more chapters up tomorrow I have a load of art work to do for my A levels aghhhh. Hate it.**

**Loves you Pepper X and A – lil – angel. In a non – lesbo way**


	23. Mother

Mother

**We were both going to meet mum today, I wasn't so worried about what she thought of Paul not after dad had basically given him the Gibbons approval. Terzie was up and ready for school, we were going to drop her off on our way into town to meet mum at Starbucks. Paul was pleased about that. I think it's his highlight of our trip so far, the fact that there is a Starbucks in England. He's already complained that the chocolate here was too sweet which now I can agree with after half a year eating the bitter stuff America had to offer.**

"**Come on Terzie or you'll be late." I groaned as she ran down the stairs. **

"**I know I'm coming. Jeesh all you teachers are evil." **

"**We are not all evil." Paul coughed to my side. "We aren't."**

"**Sure." Paul grinned as he wandered out the front door. I followed behind grabbing his coat, mine and Terzie's chucking them at them as I got outside. **

"**Coats children."**

"**See evil." I heard Terzie whisper to Paul as she pulled hers on. I ignored them both and unlocked the aging car that had rust all over it. **

"**You drove this heap of junk." Paul scowled. "It's falling apart." **

"**Look it was cheap when I was student and its just got additional rust as I haven't been home."**

"**Don't make excuses for it." **

"**Paul it's a car just get in." I slammed the door shut behind me and turned on the heating. **

"**Why are men always like that with cars?" Terzie asked as she watched Paul tutting at my wheels. **

"**Because they are very lonely." I revved the engine to signify I would leave without him if he didn't get a move on. He had one last huff and he was in and buckling himself up. **

"**When Jacob see's this.." **

"**He's going to be as bad as you I know." I turned on the radio to stop any more of his hate remarks to my car. A tune was already playing, one I knew Paul would probably like as well. I sang along as I usually did, grinning when Paul whistled his parts. **

"**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes**

**Makes a man go (whistle)**

**That's the way they all come through (whistles whistles)**

**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)**

**That's the way she comes through (whistles whistles)**

**Cause I just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up to knock them down**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up to knock them down**

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without**

**Leaving my fingerprints out**

**Now, L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out**

**Now, L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go (whistles)**

**All the people on the street know (whistles, whistles)**

**Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)**

**All the people on the street know (whistles, whistles)**

**Cause I just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up to knock them down**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**Just set them up to knock them down**

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without**

**Leaving my fingerprints out**

**Now, L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out**

**Now, L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**You know that type of shit just don't work on me**

**Whistle and trying to flirt with me**

**Don't take it personally**

**Cause we were never in love**

**It doesn't really matter who you say you are**

**Singing up the window of your car**

**Find another girl across the bar**

**Cause L-O-V-E Is not what this was**

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without**

**Leaving my fingerprints out now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word to pronounce.**

**How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out**

**Now, L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce"**

**The car rolled up outside St. Osmunds primary school, our entire family from our Nan had gone to this school and so was Terzie. All three of us got out of the car Paul seemed really excited to be honest. **

"**Paul calm down." I said as I rubbed my hands together to get them warm. He must have noticed as soon his large hands had overlapped mine and was slightly swinging them.**

"**Yuk you two are too old" Terzie groaned as we walked through the school gates.**

"**How are we? Think about it in eleven years you will be the same."**

"**What with Paul?"**

"**You wish little one." He grinned.**

"**No Terzie with your own boyfriend."**

"**Boys are yuk." **_**Oh the innocent mind.**_

"**Hey I clean you know." **

"**Once a week." I whispered, he nudged his shoulder into me as a reply. **

"**So what do we do here?" Paul asks. **

"**We wait for us to go in. What do they do in your country?" Terzie asked Paul having to crane her neck a hell of a lot. **

"**We usually just put the kids on the bus and they are on their way." Terzie looked utterly confused.**

"**Don't worry Terz we are sane here in England." **

"**When the gang hear that you have said that." Paul shook his head. "They are going to jump on you."**

"**Ohhh scary." The familiar bell of my younger years began to clang and Terzie was running off to her line with a shouted goodbye. I rolled my eyes and dragged Paul out the school noticing that some of the mums had taken an eye to him. "So you ready to meet the mother?"**

"**I think I can put on the charm for her." **

"**Paul if you have any more charm you'll be a woman magnet."**

"**What you talking bout muffin I already am one, I just decided to stick with the one" **

"**Well aren't I the lucky one." I smiled.**

"**You really are, I mean where would you be without a big, handsome man like me?"**

"**Actually I would have tried Collin he seemed pretty cool." I watched Paul as he twitched, frowning. **

"**So he's your back up then. For how long?"**

"**You cannot be serious."**

"**Well I think I should know if my woman is going to wonder off."**

"**I'm not going anywhere stop fretting." **

"**Yeah well I'm going to have to show Collin who's boss when we get back to America." I really wonder what goes on in the male mind. I mean he can look at other women but as soon as I mention another bloke he gets all touchy and jealous. Looking around I saw we were outside star bucks and found my mum waiting outside the door. She hadn't changed mush that fiery red hair that she had dyed so much going in different directions, a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and her multi coloured bag hanging to her side. **

"**Mum." I sighed stopping where I was.**

"**Where?" Paul asked looking around at the people walking around. **

"**Right there." I pointed to which my mum then noticed us. **

"**Leah. Paul." She ran at us both, hugging me so tightly my air was restricted.**

"**Mum need to breathe."**

"**I missed you so much." **

"**Mum it's only been eight months."**

"**Eight months too long." She let out a loud sigh and finally let me go turning to Paul. "And you are the man that has stolen her away from me."**

"**Well you could say that." He grinned.**

"**Mum I went there to work." **

"**Same thing." **

"**No it's not." I hate that she does this, twisting things all the time just for her. **

"**You know Leah hasn't told me much about you so why don't we start off with you hey Paul." I watched as she dragged him in to star bucks holding onto his arm and I was just stood here. Watching like a complete and utter plum as my mum and boyfriend went for a nice and cosy chat over coffee. Better go join them then. **

**For fifteen minutes mum fired questions at Paul. I felt a little sorry for him but he just kept on batting out the answer with even flow not even faltering. Not only did she ask questions she continued to flirt with him which to me is just wrong.**

"**So how often do you work out?" She smiled. **_**This cannot be happening. **_**I groaned in my head. **

"**Well I do a few runs here and there but nothing else to be honest." Yeah he runs around as a wolf killing vampires when needed.**

"**I cant believe Leah bagged such a looker as you." **

"**Thanks mum." **

"**Well come on Leah you were always into those emo types with the black hair, piercing and tattoos." That so did not help with the Collin situation. Paul was frowning again obviously a little pissed. **

"**It seems Leah grew out of her ways." **

"**Seems so." I replied with a glare. **

"**Well I am just glad she is happy." Mum concluded with a big grin. "Would you two like to come round for dinner?"**

"**Now that would be…" I cut Paul off quickly.**

"**No mum we are fine we have plans tonight." **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Beccer's parents invited us round theirs." Which was true they had and I didn't really want to spend much more time with the combination of Paul and mum. They were lethal together. **

"**Beccer how is Beccer?" The question went on for ages until we were finally allowed to go. Why did she always have to ask so many questions? It was lunch time by the time we were free and Paul was growling to be fed. **

"**Well I liked your mom." **

"**No you didn't." I sighed as I searched for the best place. Subways had god sandwiches. **

"**Yeah I did, you got her craziness side didn't you?"**

"**I guess so." **

"**But you are definitely like your dad the most." **

"**To me that's a good thing." I would much rather be like my dad any day. **

"**You know I'm a little jealous of you." **

"**Why?" I stopped to look at him caught a little of guard.**

"**Your family. You have ones that loves you dearly. Ones who you can share your memories with, share troubles. I…I didn't get that." He looked so sad at that moment. I knew that he was brought up in a broken home, no brothers or sisters a father who left when he was five and a mum that became an alcoholic ignoring her son. That's why Paul is so angry. That's why Paul finds it hard sometimes. **

"**You have me Paul. You have me, you can share your troubles and we can create memories. Damn it you can even have my crazy family if you want them ?" He smiled down at me. **

"**Sometimes I'm glad I imprinted on a freak like you." Well way to ruin the moment. **

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Hey Sorry I havn't updated in a while. Lots been happening with exams and coursework. Been a living nightmare. But this is a good week I'm loving it :D Thank you for all the recent story alerts by the way and those who continue to favourite my other story it is very much welcomed. **

**Hope you all like this. I find people meeting my mum a bit nerve racking so that's why I think she deserved a chapter lmao. Luv you PepperX thanks for all the chats lately ;)**


	24. Dinner With The Spencer Smith's

**Dinner with the Spencer-Smiths**

The rest of the day for us was showing Paul around Salisbury. He wasn't that impressed with much but found our pubs and beer very amusing compared to the one he worked at back home. By the time we were finished it was reaching four o'clock so I thought it best we make our way to Beccer's house. Tisbury was near enough in the middle of no where, cut of from the rest of the world. Well that's what I said. Pulling up in front of the small house by the river I could tell that it hadn't changed much, there were shouts and cheers coming from the back garden. _The boys were up to mischief again. _

Going around the back garden there they all were. A eleven year old Gabe tackling Jacob to the ground or attempting to anyway. He was a rugby player through and through already bulking out for his muscles to come. Then there was still the small looking Jude although he was sixteen now and in his last year at secondary school. His brown hair was wild yet still a little tamed as he did a flip off a tree landing just in front of the unexpecting nineteen year old Harvey. Now he was something else. He had grown his hair a little after mine and Beccer's constant annoying to be emo, but now look at him I was so proud of him with his Atticus top and skinny jeans.

"A family of midgets then." Paul mused as he looked at the three of them playing around in the garden with Jacob. Must have gotten the approval then.

"Everyone looks like a midget to you."

"Fine then they are a load of hobbits."

"LEAH!" Gabe and Jude jumped up and ran towards me giving me hugs.

"Hey you two. And you brother from another mother where's my hug." I looked towards Harvey. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over, just because he's nineteen now doesn't change things.

"Sister from another mister."

"How you been?"

"Alright. These two found out you were arriving today and didn't shut up."

"Well what can I say I'm a member of the family."

"We know." I turned around to find Paul and Jacob having a chat. It had only been a day seriously, well actually me and Beccer are worse I was on the phone with her for an hour last night. "So that's your fella? Just as big as Jacob."

"Yeah that's Paul."

"Leah's got a boyfriend, Leah's got a boyfriend." Harvey sang and soon enough the other two were joining in and skipping around me.

"Boys leave your sister alone." Chris came out or Christina as I called him. "If you are going to mock Leah do it right. You poke her as well." So they all began to poke me laughing.

"Guys!"

"Hang on a minute I'm the only one who gets to poke Leah." Paul grinned as he pulled me away. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Paul Davis."

"Nice to meet you Paul." Christina shook his hand. "I'm Chris or Leah's second dad."

"You get two dads?" Paul asked.

"What can I say? I'm special."

"Come on you lot inside now, dinner will be done in half an hour. Gabe set the table."

"Awww but dad." Gabe groaned.

"No now!" He huffed one last time before wondering off inside.

"So where is Beccer and Wendy?"

"It's a surprise." Christina smiled and walked us inside. The kids in front of me and Paul whilst Jacob chuckled behind us.

"Do you know something Jacob?" I asked.

"Only that we are going to see something very interesting." _What the hell could that be. _

I said my hello's to Wendy, Beccer's mum and introduced her to Paul. I think he had a way with mums but at least she wasn't hitting on him like my mum had done. She just smiled with that approving look. Everyone was sitting on the sofas as Harvey was forced to put on a DVD, one that to me seemed awfully familiar.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." I asked looking at Beccer who just nodded with a grin. On the DVD was my eighteenth birthday party where Beccer and I made a fool of ourselves or me mainly when I got drunk. Then after that was our graduation at university all of it was so embarrassing. Then they brought out a really old one from when we were in secondary school.

"Aww look at you all chubby." Paul grinned.

"Shut up." I groaned hiding behind the cushions.

"I think you look sweet."

"Yeah Leah you look sweet." Jude grinned.

"Shut it you small thing."

"Hey!"

"Jude." Chris gave him a warning glare.

"Yeah I know she's a guest." I loved this house, there was always something going on.

"Beccer you were even shorter then." Jacob looked at the screen amazed and back at Beccer. "How is that possible?" I wasn't even going to point out to him that she was the same height still. After the films we all chatted for a little bit Wendy was mainly interested in how things were going for us all when Chris announced dinner time. The boys all jumped up so fast I couldn't believe it. An extra table was put out for everyone to fit in the same room. I sat between Paul and Harvey with no elbow space as I was stuck between the growing boy and the wolf that ate loads. I don't think Wendy of Chris could quite believe it either as they watched in awe.

"You sure do eat a lot boys."

"Well Wendy I need to make my muscles grow, these babies don't just appear." Paul winked. He is such a charmer.

"You think you got muscles check mine out." Jacob boasted.

"Come on you two not at the table." Beccer rolled her eyes.

"Look at mine mum." Gabe joined in. He was already bulky, I give or take a few more years.

"See we are encouraging your brothers. Don't you want hunky brothers?"

"Jude already has a six pack." Wendy smiled seeming so proud of her son.

"Give us a show then Jude." He lifted up his top and showed off. "Not bad mate what you been doing to get that." Paul nodded in approval.

"I do gymnastics."

"Hey look I think you are missing one vital person at this table who has muscle." Harvey frowned.

"And who may that be?" I smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Why me of course."

"Dude you are a sparrow." I laughed.

"Yeah Harvey you are a disappointment to this family." Chris put on a disapproving voice. "My two favourite sons did well why not you?"

"Is it always like this here?" Paul asked me.

"Pretty much."

"Worse than Sam and Emily's."

"Nothing can be worse than Sam and Emily's." Jacob grinned. We cleared the table for dinner when Chris bought out dessert.

"Cheesecake anyone?" Beccer and I looked at each other at the same time before erupting into laughter. "Girls not again."

"How do you like your cheesecake Chris?" I grinned.

"Not in the way your thinking."

"What was it Harvey, covered in chocolate." Beccer giggled. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Sisters who needs them."

"What are you two on about?" Jacob looked confused.

"You mean you don't know."

"No. These two do lots of things you don't understand."

"Don't worry we will tell you one day." Beccer patted Jacobs hand.

"Won't you tell me now?"

"Nope." I grinned as Paul raised his eyebrow to me like he usually did when he was intrigued in one of my ways. The look in his eyes meant I would probably tell him sooner or later the reasoning behind the word cheesecake.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****not much to say in this one but I love this family loads :D The are actually my second home or should I say Leah's wink wink haha. Yeah so keep reading I promise I shall put up the last chapters in the next couple of days. I promise you I really do and if I don't send me abusive emails :D**


	25. Hen Night

**Hen Night**

Party tonight! Oh yes I am going to have fun at Louise's hen night even if it basically consisting of getting utterly drunk. And Paul should have fun, Jake invited him and Jacob to his stag do tonight as well so I don't need to worry about him being bored. I was running around the house getting my money sorted and anything else I needed as Paul lounged on the sofa watching TV.

"Paul have you seen my keys?" I shouted down the stairs.

"They are right here." He shouted back. I ran down the stairs turning off the bedroom light, only just missing Roofus sat in the corridor as I made my way down the stairs. My phone ringing in my bag as I fumbled to get it out.

"Hello."

"We are waiting for you." Dom said down the phone, we were all getting a taxi down there and back so we could drink with out driving.

"Okay be there in a second." I snapped the phone shut as I retrieved the keys from Paul's hand. "You have a good time tonight."

"I will." He smiled. "Don't you be dancing with any strange men now."

"And don't you dance with any strange women."

"I will." He smiled. I frowned up at him.

"Hmm well see you later." He bent down and gave me one of his kisses, the ones that sent shivers up my spine every time.

"Bye muffin." I took my coat off the banister before leaving into the coldness of the January night. The taxi was sat waiting at the curb with a hyper looking Louise in and a laughing Dom.

"Ladies." I acknowledged as I sat down.

"Finally what took you so long?" Dom asked me.

"Well I got held up."

"Is that what they call it now." Louise grinned.

"Shut it you." I stuck out my tongue "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well get drunk to be honest." Louise smiled. "It's the last time I'll go out as a single lady. Oh and put this on." She chucked a pink tutu at me, I looked at it as if it was scum. "We are all wearing them so put it on."

"Fine."

*

We had already been out for a good hour all of us wearing different coloured tutus, Louise wearing and addition learner plate and a veil. Beccer stuck with me most of the night but I knew why, one she didn't drink and two she had to look after me as she usually did. I bet Paul asked her to watch me, it seems like the type of thing he would do to be honest.

"Come on Leah come and dance." Beccer moaned as she pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"Okay, okay." I grabbed Louise's hand as we left the table and she took hold of Lily's who took hold of Dom, who took hold of another it was soon a conga line in the making without it intending to be. We sang along with high pitched voices, waving hands in the air and sidestepping as our form of dance. "Louise, Louise, Louise."

"Yes."

"Where's Jake and his men going for their stag night."

"Round town like us I think. Why?"

"Just wondered that's all."

"You hoping we bump into them?" Louise smiled at me, I could see Beccer nodding.

"No, no…Noooo. I'm here with you."

"Sure Leah. What ever you say." I rolled my eyes. To be totally honest I wouldn't mind seeing the guys. Well one in particular but I'm not going to admit that now am I? We moved on to a new place which happened to be the one where dad was working the door tonight.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Hello. You aren't getting to drunk are you? I don't wanna have to be chucking you out of here."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Beccer said as she started to push me through the doors.

"Keep an eye on me hey." I winked. "I thought you were interested in Jacob."

"Are you drunk already?" She asked with a grin.

"Not even started." We ended up spending the rest of the night at the new venue, they had good music and the drink wasn't that expensive. Beccer kept dragging me out to dance but as I got drunker and drunker I started to trip over more than usual. Of course when there was a drunk hen party there were drunk men suddenly becoming interested.

"Urghhh all these guys are so ugly compared to Jacob." Beccer groaned as we sat at our table.

"I agree with you there. No one can beat my hunk of a man."

"Jacob can."

"Nu- uh." I shook my head, which was a big mistake. " Paul is amazing, you know I love him sooooooooooo much."

"I kinda gathered Leah." Beccer laughed as I had to make three attempts to put my bottle of beer down.

"I mean he does this thing with his nose whilst he's asleep and its soooo cute."

"You stalking him now."

"Nope just sharing a bed." I giggled. "But then again you and Jacob started doing that before we did."

"How many times he was asleep on the sofa."

"Sure that's what they _all_ say."

"No that's what I say."

"Beccer I love you."

"I know." She patted the side of my cheek. "I mean who doesn't?"

"No one that's what I mean. You are so nice nobody hates you. If somebody hated you I think it would be a crime."

"Well that's nice, same for you."

"No it's not I'm mean. I mean I shouted at Jason Roads in front of the whole class."

"Yeah but it's helping him."

"I was horrible to Paul at first."

"Well…yes but now your not."

"Hmmmm." I watched as the other's danced in a circle to some song. The lights flashing down on them making their skin go bright red, green and blue. "I'm thirsty."

"That's because you dehydrated yourself. I'll make you a cup of tea when we get back to yours."

"Oh yeah you are staying round mine."

"That's right and Jacob."

"What's the time?"

"Just gone two, bars will be closing soon." I sighed and slouched against her side.

"Beccer I think I dank too much."

"I think so too."

After another half hour we decided to make our way towards a place to eat. The good old fashioned kebab shop. I began to munch down on a burger, feeling really hungry.

"Hey look Leah they sell tea." Beccer said as she looked at the menu trying to find something she could eat. Doubtful as she is a vegetarian, plus I cant see her ever eating from a kebab shop.

"I don't want tea. I wanna a beer."

"Okay I'll get you a beer." So whilst she went off I turned to Louise.

"Louise, louise, Louisezzz."

"Le-ah." We both giggled.

"Weeeeeeeezzzzzz. Cheeeeeeeezzzzeeee."

"LEEEEEAHHHHH!" She shouted.

"Leah I got you your beer." Beccer smiled as she handed me over a polystyrene cup. I took a sip of it and it burned my tongue.

"Beccer?"

"Hmmmm."

"This beer is warm."

"I know but isn't it nice." There is something suspicious about this creamy looking beer but I just cant quite place it. I took another sip and let out a sigh.

"I suppose it is."

"OMG look it's the guys." Dom shouted from the doorway. We all stumbled across to take a look for ourselves and sure enough there they all were singing arms in arms wearing fairy wings.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked looking at them confused. I was only focused on Paul as he and Jacob sang louder and louder.

"JAKE!" Louise shouted to get there attention. They all stopped to look at us.

"LADIES!" They chorused as they wondered over to meet us.

"Where's my muffin?" Paul smiled as I hid behind the kebab shop door.

"Aww muffin, why you call her that Paul?" Juan, Dom's boyfriend mocked.

"Cause I could eat her all up." Beccer pulled me out from behind the door and shoving me in his direction.

"She's here."

"There's my girl."

"Hey Pauley Wauley." I grinned, stroking his face. "You have really smooooth skin."

"Not as smooth as yours."

"Yeah it is, it's like a baby's bottom."

"Well I don't know how to take that." He grinned.

"BECCCCCEERRR!" Jacob slurred as he bound over to her and put her in a death grip hug and swung her around in circles. "I MISSED YOU!"

"Okay Jacob you don't need to shout."

"SORRY!"

"Those two are soooo funny." I giggled as I watched Beccer who looked like a doll be crushed by a bear.

"Leah how much have you drunk?" Paul asked as we began to follow the group. I have no idea where we are going.

"I don't know but Beccer gave me this beer and it was really warm."

"Okay, I think Beccer may have tricked you there."

"I never thought of that." I gasped.

"You drunk is so amusing. If only I was there with you whilst you were getting drunk."

"I was." Beccer shouted back. "And now you get to look after her."

"I don't mind that." I smiled as I fell over my own shoe to only be caught by Paul.

"Leah I believe this is going to be a long night." Paul grinned as I recognised we were heading towards a taxi rank.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hands up those who have ever gotten drunk and ended up getting fed tea. Yup me too. :D Thanks for that by the way PepperX. Anyhow here's the hen night, the stuff that happened hey, mainly drunk women it seems. Anyhow hoped you all enjoyed reading this.


	26. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

So today is wedding day, I'm not gonna lie I am not at all excited. Well I'm excited for Louise and Jake but the fact that I have to wear that dress, the one of hell that took almost three hours to find in the shop. I'm happy it's red but it's still a dress and I don't do dresses. I had nightmares about it. The combination of a dress and heels were never a good thing for me.

Louise was the first one to wake up at the farm, it was 6:30 in the morning and she was energetic. She jumped on my bed as an effort to wake me up. Why wasn't she jumping on Beccer? She is laying in the bed next to me.

"Leah I'm getting married today."

"We know." I groaned wrapping the duvet over my head.

"Get up, get up there is so much to do."

"Like what? All you got to do is put on a dress, do your hair and slap on some makeup."

"But that all takes time." She pulled away the duvet and I let out another groan. "Beccer tell her."

"Leah come on we have to get up."

"You are still in bed."

"I'm still up."

"Urghhh FINE!" I pushed Louise off me and went to Beccer's bed, grabbed her foot and dragged her onto the floor.

"Ow you bitch."

"I know." I grinned. "Now come on there is soooo much to do." I put on a higher pitched voice as I skipped out the door and downstairs where Dominique, Zoë, Charlotte and Charmaine (Louise's mum) were sat eating pancakes.

"Morning Leah." Charmaine smiled, knowing all to well that I had just been woken up. "Nice sleep?"

"Could say that." Yes I did have the evil nightmare of the dress but then I also had a nice dream about Paul. Wonder how he and the lads are doing? I know that they are round my dads place and are going to meet us down there. Hope dad didn't kill them? "Can I borrow your phone a minute?"

"Sure you can."

"Gonna ring up that hunk of a man of yours." Dom grinned.

"Maybe." I stuck out my tongue as I took the phone and dialled the number to Paul's cell. The stares of Louise's family watching my every movement. The Phone rang four times, he's probably asleep maybe I should hang up.

"Hello." Came Paul's groggy voice down the phone. Yup he had been asleep.

"Sorry I woke you didn't I?"

"It's okay muffin it's only 6:35 in the morning." He was trying to be nice but I knew he was cursing because I woke him up.

"Yeah well I just got woken up too by a bouncing bride."

"All hectic down there is it?" I looked around the room as Louise ran through the door followed by a sleepy Beccer.

"WHOS GETTING MARRIED! I AM!"

"Kinda." I grinned. Paul was chuckling down the phone. " So how was last night with dad?"

"You were worried he killed me and Jacob weren't you?"

"No." I faked. _Bingo!_

"Well I'm alive and well. We talked, played burnout which he is really good at by the way and drank some beers that's all." Well that made me happier. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know."

"But there was one thing I missed."

"Yeah what was that?"

"You. The bed was cold without you, although I did get some of the blanket finally." I knew I was probably bright red then.

"Well I'll be back tonight."

"Good."

"I'll let you sleep a bit more I have the feeling I am about to get attacked soon." I looked over my shoulder and saw the table covered with cosmetics and hairs stuff.

"Okay muffin see you at the church." I hung up the phone and turned to face my hell.

I was sat in that chair for ages. Charmaine was doing stuff to my hair that was scaring me by the amount of hairspray, hair pins and glitter she was putting on. _What was she doing turning me into a fairy? _Urghhh I hate this kind of thing. Louise was still running around the house like a crazy lady, Dom was following her trying to do her makeup and Beccer was sat painting her nails.

"Aww wicked, look Leah my nails are shiny." She looks so happy with herself.

"That's great."

"Do you want me to do yours?"

"No. I can do my own." I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of thinking she's better. So I stubbornly did my own and I'm gonna be honest I screwed it up so bad, it took me two goes to paint all my fingers and they still looked shoddy from all the small finger prints engraved into them.

"So Leah how's it going." Beccer looked over my shoulder.

"Fine."

"Is that a chip?"

"Get lost."

"Do you want me to re- do them for you?"

"No I think I am fine."

"Well okay, but I'm doing your make up." I glared up at her.

"I don't trust you." She dramatically clutched her chest and gasped.

"That hurt so bad."

"Good. Better start then hadn't you other wise Louise is gonna moan that we aren't even in our dresses yet."

"Good thinking." She forced me to sit back in the chair before she started poking me in the eyes with eyeliner. I swear I'm blinder than I was before Beccer came near me. When she was done with my eyes she brought out some lipstick.

"Whoa there what colour is that?" I moved my face away as I saw a flash of pink .

"Just stay still." She came at me again.

"I don't think so."

"Leah." She was near enough sat on me now as she tried to hold me in place whilst put on the horrendous colour. As I moved again she caught my cheek drawing a big pink line on me. "Oh now look what you did."

"Great you made me look like a gay cat thanks."

"What a cat with whiskers on one side…let me fix that." So then she decided it would be funny to put a line on the other side. I just looked at her with an un amused expression.

"Oh haha you think you are so funny."

"Leah…Beccer are you ready to…what the hell!" Louise stopped in her tracks as she saw me. "Will you two stop playing face paints and get ready I'm getting married in an hour."

"You are stressy when you are getting married."

"Of course I am Leah, it's my big day. NOW MOVE." She left the room quickly. Beccer and I looked at each other and at the same time both said.

"Scary."

*

It was finally time for the service, the bridesmaid waited outside the church for the bride to turn up. It gave me and Beccer a couple of minutes to meet our men who I can say had scrubbed them selves up well. Jacob was wearing a nice black suit with crisp white shirt and a black tie that was hanging off his neck, Beccer quickly corrected that when she tightened it and he moaned about his air supply. Paul was in the same sort of clothes but not wearing a tie and had the first three buttons of his shirt undone again.

"You look a mess." I groaned. "Three buttons are way too much, women might start looking at your chest." I did up one button and looked up at him with a smile. He was just looking at me strangely, well actually he was looking at me like he did when he first met me. "Paul are you okay?"

"You look really beautiful." _Oh my god I'm gonna blush_. Wait too late.

"Oh." I ducked down. I couldn't hide my face as my hair was all tied up. I hate these awkward but nice moments.

"Hey don't hide away. That was a compliment." He chuckled as he tilted my head to look back at him.

"I know, that's why I hid."

"Weirdo." He grinned. So he calls me beautiful then a weirdo, my type of relationship.

"Well I must say apart from the three buttons antic, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. I brushed my hair especially." When he said that I just had to run my hands through it, he had washed it too from its softness.

"Oi love birds the brides on her way." Dom shouted over.

"I better go inside then, see you after." He bent down and kissed my fore head as I watched him jump on Jacob, get hit in the arm for jumping on him from Beccer then them both wander off into the church.

"Beccer did you just hit my boyfriend?"

"He jumped on mine." I looked at her for a little while dumbfounded before I just shrugged.

"Fair enough." We headed over to the car that had arrived with Louise and her dad Phillip in, Louise looked stunning all done up.

"Ready to tie yourself down forever." I grinned as I helped her get out.

"Great Leah scare her." Dom rolled her eyes.

"No it's fine one day she will be in my shoes and I can do the same things to her."

"I don't have the same size feet as you." I grinned.

"Come on then girlies lets get my daughter married. I want her out of my house." Phillip said in his thick Wiltshire accent.

"Thanks dad."

Inside the church was decorated out with white roses, bouquets at the end of every other pew. As the music started Beccer and I got pushed forward to move down the aisle and I am telling you it was the weirdest thing ever. Every one was watching us. I mean I didn't mind Paul looking at me but all these people including old college friends and Louise and Jakes family was a little weird. It got me thinking actually that one day I would be in the same position as her wearing that white dress although I might add a bit of red or black. Then there would be Paul stood at the front waiting for me, I don't know if I can do that. I've been dead set against marriage for years. Damn this imprinting thing. Louise had made her way up finally and I took the opportunity to look round for Paul. Him and Jacob were sat near the back and he was looking at me, as soon as he saw he had my attention he winked. So like Paul.

"Does anyone have any reason to object to these two people getting married this day?" The priest asked. I grinned as I looked up to find Jake looking straight at me. We had previously had a conversation that at his wedding I was going to shout out I object, I guess this was him making sure I didn't. I smiled sweetly at him as the priest moved on with the ceremony.

"Leah are you actually crying?" Beccer whispered next to me. Crap she caught me.

"No." I whipped my eyes. "I never cry."

"Your crying." She smiled. What is she getting some sick pleasure out of this. "Your crying for happiness for Jake and Louise."

"No I am not."

"Oh yes you are. I knew you were soft."

"Shut up!" I groaned.

*

The wedding reception went well, everyone was happy dancing or eating or just talking to each other. I was happily watching the boys scoff down all the free wedding grub they were getting thinking it was the most natural thing to see however some on lookers thought differently. The Dj began to talk into his microphone.

"What a happy day it is for Mr. and Mrs. Murdie. Now I know that some people in this room were asked to play something for them so would Leah and Beccer please come up here."

"Wait. What?" Jacob asked looking at us both.

"You'll see." Beccer patted his cheek as she walked by. Paul already knew what was happening he got it out of me a couple of days ago when he caught me playing the guitar. There were two microphones and a stool set up for us both. I picked up my guitar and checked the tuning as Beccer talked. "So a couple of months back Louise and Jake visited us in America and they asked us to play one or two songs for them today. We are happy for you both, you deserve each other."

"Here's to you sexy." I grinned as I started to strum.

"There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.

I never said thank you for that

I thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now

So lucky, so strong, so proud

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now

So lucky, so strong, so proud

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big

God would've let it live

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in"

Louise and Jake were dancing in the centre of the room with other couples surrounding them.

"Well I think we were pretty awesome." Beccer smiled as she hoped off the little stage.

"I could even say we rocked." Jacob and Paul came over looking a little astounded.

"I never knew you could sing like that." He said as he smiled at Beccer. "And I think Leah we just found our new bon fire guitarist."

"I thought that was Sky."

"She gets nervous a lot so sometimes she doesn't"

"So I'm a back up…fine by me." I grinned as Paul took my hand and swirled me onto the dance floor. Beccer and Jacob following.

"I thought you played very well." He whispered in my ear as the DJ played another slow song.

"Thanks."

"Gorgeous, shortie." Oh our nicknames, we both turned around, well Jacob and Paul twirled us around but still held onto us. "Thanks for the song."

"Yeah guys is was really nice of you." Jake added.

"That's alright stretch." I grinned.

"Oh and thanks Leah for not objecting."

"Well what can I say, I decided I had nothing to object to."

"I'm glad."

"Well we'll leave you couples to it, if we don't say bye before now we'll see you next time we come to visit you on holiday." Louise hugged us both followed by Jake.

"What makes you think you are welcome?" Beccer asked.

"They are." Jacob nudged her shoulder. "Even if these two wont let you stay with them, you can always go to Sam and Emily's. Everyone goes there anyway." Yes because that is basically the pack hang out but lately I've realised our house is becoming crowded a lot more.

"Thank you Jacob. It was nice to meet you both."

"And you darling." Paul winked.

"Whoa mate I just married her." Jake clutched Louise to him.

"A guy can't help but try."

"See you around you four." They both said as they filtered off through the crowds of dancing people.

"I like those two." Paul said as I was turned back around to face him. "Especially Louise, she has the same thinking pattern as me." I swear Louise said the same thing about him.

"I'm glad." I sighed as I rested my head on chest.

"Hey you two." Jacob called. "Wanna go to what is it called Beccer?" He asked looking at her.

"The cinema."

"Yeah that's it. Do you want to go to the cinema tomorrow?" He asked us in an attempted posh English accents.

"What the hells the cinema?" Paul looked intrigued.

"Basically the movies."

"Why not call it that then?"

"They are English." I rose my eyebrow towards Beccer, she must have understood as she hit him in the chest.

"We'll go to the cinema." I answered as I bought my attention back to Paul when the DJ spoke again.

"This next song had been dedicated to Louise and Jakes friends from America and their bridesmaids." All four of us looked at each other confused when I recognised what came on.

"Those little shits." I grinned as right round came out.

"I like this song they have good taste." Paul grinned down at me. I know that he meant something else like our previous encounters with this song. "My lady could I ask you for this dance?"

"Why not. I can show you some of my moves."

"If they are anything like the last time I cant wait." His arms brushed down my spine as he pulled me closer.

"Get a room you two." Jacob shouted across from where him and Beccer was dancing.

"That's what you dream of doing with Beccer" I laughed.

"Leah!" Beccer whined back. This is defiantly now mine and Paul's song.

* * *

**Authors note: ****Okay people that is the end of this story. I thank you all for reading and reviewing on this along with my Brady story. I have a new one up and running at the moment. It's a Collin story so check it out if you love him like I too. The song that is song is (Here you me - Jimmy Eat World) A play list link will be placed on my profile for this story. **

**Thanks to PepperX who is one hell of an amazing friend and a wicked beta. :D Love you dude.**

**And thanks to: jakeyness4ever, PepperX, jacobblackismineduh, werewolfwithaheart, HayleeLovesIt, BrokenAngel16KL, cindy92, Irene- the writer, HunnyABee, Kats and Twilight, takethis2urgrave, starlight5577, a-lil-angel, kikikiki, 2GrayBoys, SilverGoldsun - .Day, CrazyLilPixie101, puppygurl.98**

**Again big thank you to you all :D**


End file.
